Ceremony of Innocence
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Angel Investigations has to team up with Buffy and the Scoobies to stop the evil Wolfram and Hart is planning to unleash
1. Setting the Stage

CEREMONY OF INNOCENCE

NOMINATED for Best Work in Progress in the BITE ME AWARDS!

Author – D. M. Evans

Rating – R

Spoilers – All of BtVS 7 and AtS 4.

Distribution – His Girl, Slayer Fan Fic, FFN, Shipper's United, if you want it, ask.

Summary – Angel Investigations and Buffy and the Scoobies all join forces to stop the new evil Wolfram and Hart unleashes

Author's Note 1 – This is in response for a challenge over at Kick Dress. If you want to see all the challenge's components let me know. I had hoped to get it all done at once but that's not going to happen with this monster. Thanks Jenn for the challenge!

Author's Note 2 – For the purposes of this story I'm assuming Dawn was a junior during season 7 of Buffy since she would be 16 after all. This story takes place in what would be season 8 BtVS and 5 AtS. For the most part assume that the Sunnydale/LA story lines are taking place at roughly at the same time until they dovetail.

Special Thanks to – SJ, Flippy, Matt and Jenn for all their help along the way.

CHAPTER ONE

SUNNYDALE

Buffy wiped the tear off her face. It was silly. She shouldn't be sitting in an airport alone, crying. This was supposed to be a happy time. Graduation day. God, it seemed such a short time since she had been the one graduating. So much had happened since, so much pain it was hard to remember yet impossible to forget; Angel leaving her, Riley leaving her, Mom dying, dying herself again, losing heaven, Giles abandoning her, Tara dying, Willow's brief insanity, Spike's soul and the horror that came before it. And after it, the thing from below, another end of the world averted. So much leaving and dying. 'I'm a book of pain. Open me and I'm red.' Buffy blinked rapidly. Where had that bit of eerie poetry come from? Or was it a Xander-bad pun?

"Buffy."

Hearing that soft, cultured voice rising over the din in the luggage pick up area, Buffy bounded up and vainly tried to look cheery. She threw her arms around Giles, nearly knocking him back against the luggage carousel.

"I'm so glad you came."

Giles took a step away and ran a thumb over her wet cheek. He didn't address the tears but his blue eyes showed worry.  "How could I miss Dawn's graduation?"

"Well, our father RSVP'ed his regrets from Paris." Buffy looked at the ground, crossing her arms.

"Is that what the tears are for?"

"No I'm… I don't even know what the problem is. I'm happy Dawn's going. Finally, she'll be away from the Hellmouth. I don't have to worry about her any more but…."

"You're going to miss her," Giles finished for her. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Buffy. That's common. Every family goes through this." He smiled gently. "Don't think I didn't feel the same when I moved back to England."

"You could come back," Buffy said as the bell dinged, announcing the luggage's arrival.

"I arrived a month early for graduation," he said in way of dodging the subject. "I've never sublet a flat before. This should be interesting."

"That's not the same as moving back."

"I know but for now it'll have to do."

Buffy hugged him again. "I'm just glad you're here. I guess it could be worse. I could be paying to send Dawn to school instead of her having a full ride scholarship to the Chicago Art Institute."

"Yes, your sister's becoming quite the artist. I should get her to do a little something for my flat."

"Speculating on future gain, oooo risky." Buffy smirked.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me," Giles said and Buffy laughed.

*                                              *                                              *

LOS ANGELES

Wesley walked into the Hyperion almost stunned that the doors weren't locked given all that had happened. Still, he was expected. Angel was supposed to pick him up from the airport but he had arrived to a message that he'd need to cab it to the hotel. Wesley was about to call out to see who might be home when Angel came from one of the offices. The vampire looked so awful that Wesley dropped his duffle bag in shock. He hadn't ever seen Angel look this thin, drawn and fragile, not even when he had fished him out of the ocean. Wesley was sure that Angel hadn't been sleeping or eating much in the three months, given the circumstances.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the airport. I thought I had a lead but…" Angel sighed heavily, collapsing on the couch. "It wasn't."

"I'm sorry, Angel. I came as fast as I could. I didn't get your message until yesterday."

"You said you were going to be incommunicado. You didn't lie," Angel said.

Wesley sat on the chair next to him. "How did it happen? All your message said was Connor had disappeared. You asked for my help so I'm assuming he didn't just go off on his own."

"Something got him, right here in my home, Wes. Tore up most of the third floor. There was blood all over his bed and bullet holes in the wall. We think Wolfram and Hart are behind it but we have no proof." Angel's voice caught. "I don't even know if Connor's alive." His fingers tore through his unkempt hair.

"Wolfram and Hart have always wanted Connor. With last year's apocalypse scuppered with their surprising help, there's no reason to think Wolfram and Hart hasn't gone back to their original agenda. But I have no ties to them, Angel. I don't…"

Angel held up a hand. "That's not even a question, Wesley. You're with us. I know that. I wanted you back from Wales because I wanted your help to find my son, not because I think you might still have ties to Lilah."

Wesley scratched at his beard, which had come in full and thick now, shot through with silver threads. "Even if Lilah was still my shagbag she'd never tell me anything if Wolfram and Hart are involved.

Angel's eyebrows lifted as the less than refined verbiage. He wasn't used to Wesley talking like Spike. He started to say something but it dissolved into a strangled moan. He clamped a hand over his mouth, holding in his emotions. He had cried a few times over the long years of his life but tried never to do it in front of men. He needed to be strong now, no matter how much he hurt.  "I'm sorry."

Wesley shrugged it off. "Someone has your son, Angel. I think a little emotion is your due."

Angel turned dark, pleading eyes on his friend. "I've done everything I can think of, Wes. I lost him once and what I got back was a child who hates me. Now I've lost him again and what if I get him back dead?"

"You can't think that," Wesley said softly for want of something more comforting. "Where are Gunn and Fred?"

"Vegas to see Lorne. He went back to start up his act again."

"I know. He did that before I went on extended holiday," Wesley said gently.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Angel rubbed his face. "I forgot. They should be back tonight. Are you okay with seeing them?"

"I'm fine, Angel. I was at their wedding. I wish them well," Wesley said, thinking back to those crazed days after the apocalypse fizzled out thanks to their actions and those of Buffy and her friends in Sunnydale.  Fred and Gunn had married soon after and oddly he hadn't been sad. Fred had made her choice and he was man enough to be happy for her. "Is her family speaking to her yet?"

Angel wagged his head. "No. You'd think in this day and age love would be more important that the color of someone's skin. It's worse now. With what's happened to Connor and you being gone, Fred didn't have a chance to email you. She's two months pregnant." Angel summoned up a brave smile.

Wesley reflected it back. "That's wonderful. I wish it was a happier time for her. After everything he did to help in those dark days, I think Fred forgave Connor for what he did to you…and me for everything I did. I didn't leave here because of the wedding. I hoped everyone understood that. I just needed to go home and get a fresh perspective on my life. I've made a right cock-up of things. I only planned on being gone a few months, rattle around London and all that. That's when I met up with an old friend of mine. Saeth can be amazingly good at helping you find perspective…or at least make you forget everything has gone balls up. She was called in to head up that study I told you about. They found even more bones in the Ogof-yr-Esgyrn chamber of Dan-yr-Ogof cave and I thought 'what could be more fun than slogging around in a wet damp cave for a few weeks'?"

"So what made you disappear?" Angel asked.

Before Wesley could answer, the front door open and Gunn and Fred dragged in. No one had to ask. The looks on their faces said they hadn't found Connor. Fred brightened some seeing Wesley.

"You made it," she said.

He rose and went to her. "Yes. Angel told me your news, congratulations to both of you. You look well."

"Thanks, English." Gunn chucked his shoulder.

Fred touched his furred cheek gently. "You look good yourself, Wesley, all rugged."

He snorted. "Didn't seem much point in shaving on an archeological dig then I've spent the last three months in the fairy lands."

"Say what?" Gunn gave him a fish-eyed look as he returned his weapon to the locker. 

"The fey worlds." Wesley indicated for Fred to sit. "As I was just about to tell Angel, that's why I wasn't here to help from the very beginning. I told you I was going to be unreachable because several members of the archeological team were taken by a group of Bloody-Bones."

"I don't even want to know, do I?" Gunn asked, grimacing

"Hobgoblins, a particularly vicious subgroup. Saeth, the head of the team, is also a Watcher, Special Ops. She and her partner followed the Bloody Bones into their realm. I went with them and time moves differently there. A day there is a month here. That's why I said you couldn't reach me. It took three days to rescue the team. We almost gave up lest too much time pass here," Wesley said, a pained expression on his face.

"Connor went missing just a few days after we got your email about being out of touch," Fred said, her voice filled with anguish.

"I'm assuming Lorne had nothing," Angel said.

"We would have called if he did," Fred said, a little ungently, her nerves shot. "I'm starving." She looked over her shoulder at Gunn who just nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"You'll have to catch me up on everything you can about how you've tried to track Connor so far," Wesley said. "Saeth would have helped us too but she and Stiabhan got called to Florida. Some little town has suddenly been overrun with ghosts and it's spreading. Not really surprising since Cassadaga's been a psychic commune for over a century. That's bound to stir up the ethereal energy but it's only thirty miles north of Orlando and twenty miles south of Daytona Beach so the governor's highly concerned what all these ghosts might do to tourism. Saeth's suggestion of 'sell tickets' was not well received." Wesley smirked.

"You have to be tired and hungry, Wes. We should probably just order in something and talk," Fred said. "Gunn, forget the sandwich."

"Good idea. Maybe I'll know of something new to try," Wesley said.

"Okay and I'll email Cordy, too. She's not going to want to hear we didn't learn anything from Lorne, again. She's still miffed over what the Powers of Be did," Fred said.

"Where is she now?" Wesley asked.

"On location in New York," Angel said. After the end of the world didn't happen, The Powers That Be decided Angel only needed one seer to help him and came to the conclusion exalting Cordelia had been a grave mistake. They stripped her of her demon qualities and took the visions while they were at it, leaving him with Lorne.  While they were trying to piece their life together, Cordy took one more shot at the brass ring in Hollywood and caught it. She got cast as the lead in 'Ghostbusters: The Next Generation' and went to New York City to star in it. Angel almost hated her for going, seeing how it shattered Connor's heart. The boy knew Cordelia was seeing their time together as wrong and it took something from him Angel wasn't sure his son would ever get back. He considered it one of the main reasons Connor was missing. The boy had been almost a recluse in the hotel for months after Cordy moved on and when she signed on to make another movie in New York, the producers speculating that Ghostbusters would be a hit when it came out next year, Connor understood she was not coming back to him. He didn't leave his room for days, not even to eat. He made easy prey for whatever took him.

"She wanted to come back but we told her she was better off there," Fred said. "It was easier than saying we weren't sure what she could do to help." Her eyes flicked over to Angel. He suspected she knew he blamed Cordelia more than her due. It was a good thing she wasn't around just now.

"Yes, probably," Wesley said, reading the looks flying back and forth between Fred and Angel. "Order whatever you'd like to eat, Fred and I'll just pop upstairs and unpack, then we can get down to business."

*                                              *                                                          *

LOS ANGELES

"Turn it off," Lilah said to the guard outside the containment room. Even through the thick door she could hear the show tunes bubbling out.

He flipped some buttons then unlocked the door for her. On the walls, one giant IMAX-like theatre, images tumbled across the screens, all computer generated and designed to break down a person's mind. Connor's mind. And to that end they had spliced together a devilish montage for him including pictures of Lorne, many of them with him digitally stripped naked or dressed in something Liberace would die for. During the unplanned end of days Wolfram and Hart had learned of Connor's intense dislike of demons including Lorne. They intermixed the bits with Lorne with screen captures of Holtz from surveillance videos showing the man being bitten by a digitally supplied Angel. This was accompanied by doctored footage making it seem like Holtz and Justine had gone at it like bunnies. There was similar footage of Angel and Cordelia and plenty of images of Angel in vamp face slaughtering people who never existed in the first place. This played twenty-four-seven for the most part accompanied by a never-ending loop of show tunes. 

Gavin had bet her the boy would go mad in days. Three months later he was still holding on and damnably stubborn about not working with them. All he had to do to end the torment was agree to work for them.  If Angel wouldn't be at their side for the planned apocalypse then maybe his son would. The boy had the violence in him and the extra perks that bordered on superhuman. 

Connor was huddled on the floor, knees tucked nearly to his forehead, face to the ground, arms tight over his ears. He rocked slightly, a piteous keening issuing out of him non-stop. He was just as stubborn as his father much to Lilah's chagrin but maybe they finally had broken him. But hearing the clicking of her heels across the floor he leapt up and charged the glowing cage he was kept in. The sizzling magic threw him back. He skidded naked across the floor until he hit the far wall, which shocked him back into the center of his cell. Lilah saw how emaciated he was. She had thought removing everything human from him would help break him down. Teenaged bodies were supposed to be ashamed of their nude bodies, certainly they had been where she grew up but he didn't seem to care. It was decided to keep him naked just in case he figured out a way to kill himself with his clothing. He had no bedding, no privacy at all for the stained toilet that looked like it belonged in a Mexican jail. 

He paced back over to the edge of his cage, staring at her. He panted fiercely and she wasn't sure if it was in fear or anger or just plain insanity at this point. She wrinkled her nose as she stepped up to the magical cell. Connor stank. Not surprising. He wasn't given anything to wash with except maybe the glass of water on his food tray. Occasionally he got hosed down but it didn't take the place of soap and hot water.

 He hadn't eaten a thing, which surprised her.  For someone so scrawny, the boy could pack it away. He spat at her but it caught on the magical ether around him and simply sizzled like water on hot oil.  His forehead was bruised, swollen and cracked open. Blood caked his face. He must have been smashing his head against the ground again. He did that sometimes when the music and movie became too much for him. Some days he'd just lie on the floor lethargic and others he'd tear around his cell, throwing himself against it, beating his head against the floor until he was nothing but bruises and burns.

"You didn't eat."

"Bitch."

So much for him being insane. Nothing had changed as far as Lilah could tell. "Nice. How long has that food been there, guard?"

"Since you sent it. I think he's realized he gets fed better when you guys take him out of the cell and put him in the arena. Maybe he thinks you won't do it if he's weak." The guard smirked.

Lilah snorted. "Nice try, kid but it won't work. It'll take more than missing a meal to weaken you. And how will we ever know how strong you are, how helpful you'll be to use in the end, if we don't test you against every demon and pug-ugly we can find?"

"Won't fight," Connor snarled, slinging his long lank hair back.

"Fine. Die. It really doesn't matter to us. I'd think you'd want to help us. Do you think your father cares about you? Think he's bothering to look for you? How do you know he's not off in New York with Miss Thang? He's a demon, Connor. You kill demons. Help us and you go from this to a life with more rewards than you can imagine." Lilah's voice softened a bit on that last as she gave him an encouraging look

Connor charged the cell again, shoving his hands through the best he could. He ended up on his backside, his hands red and blistering.

"Have it your way." Lilah went to the guard and held out her hand. "May I?"

He turned over his weapon, a tranquilizer gun.

"Insidious bit of magic, isn't it? We can reach in from out here with no problem but you can't get near us." Lilah poked the end of the rifle into the cell and shot Connor where he lay dazed from his rush on the cage. She handed the gun back. "Have him suited up and taken to the arena. We've got some nice vrykolakas for him to play with."

Lilah headed back for her office. She scowled, seeing Gavin waiting on her.

"Playing with our boy again?" he asked.

"I almost hope the vrykolakas suck him dry." She sat behind her desk. "Is there something you wanted, Gavin?"

"Well, I thought you might want to know what our psychics are saying about Connor."

Lilah waited but Gavin just gave her a superior grin, forcing her to say, "Well, tell me."

"Being the son of two vampires, they think any child he'd throw would be…how did they put it, highly special, gifted even."

"They saw him having kids? Any thoughts on the mother?" Lilah prompted. This would be a twist on their plans. Wolfram and Hart couldn't wait two decades for any child of Connor's to grow up, at least not what they needed Connor for now, but they'd never turn down a chance at a super powered ally in the future.

"Nothing concrete." Gavin shrugged. "They haven't seen any children or come across any prophecies. It's more of an observation."

Lilah nodded. "If he survives the ring today, we'll give him a gift, a bare mattress. I'm going to have to be more convinced before he gets a woman."

Gavin smirked again. "And on that other matter, the land deal in Sunnydale? You can expect your special project man to be here later this afternoon."

Lilah rocked back in her chair and smiled. "Who would have thought it? Me and Lindsey together again."

Author's Note – The cave Wesley mentioned is real. Check it out at http://www.showcaves.co.uk/. It's VERY cool.


	2. The search continues

.

CHAPTER TWO   
  
SUNNYDALE

"It's a great contract. This could really make our company," Xander said, sipping his overly hot coffee. The whole group, sans Spike, had gathered at the Espresso Pump. It almost felt like old times, especially with Anya sitting at his side and Giles back from England.

"What is this wonderful deal?" Giles asked.

"There's a company buying up the homes around the school. No one really wants to live there and more than a few of the houses got flattened when the Hellmouth almost opened up. They're going to put up an office complex," Xander said, pleased. "And my company is the one building it."

"Well, I guess there're worse things that could be across from the school," Buffy said, blowing away the excess cinnamon she accidentally over sprinkled on her cappuccino.

"And it's great that your company is going to benefit from it," Willow bubbled.

Xander bobbed his head, an expansive grin cutting across his broad face. "Right now we're tearing down the homes which we want to have done before graduation, Dawn, so hopefully the grounds won't look so bad for the ceremony." 

"Cool," Dawn said, whipped cream from her mocha riding her lip.

"And we have a special surprise for everyone," Anya said, with a little clap of her hands, her eyes bright.

"Oh?" Giles raised an eyebrow.

"To celebrate, Ahn and I are springing to take us all to Las Vegas. We'll be leaving Saturday at dawn and we'll spend the night there on us. I've rented a van and we've even found a few teen friendly places for Dawnie. This won't work unless we're all there," Xander said, his face flushed with excitement.

Xander, are you sure? It'll be expensive," Buffy said, her opaline eyes wide with surprise.

Xander held up both hands to ward off the protests. "We know but we're sure and you have to say yes."

"And you need at least one set of dress clothes. We have something planned for Saturday night that our usual dumpy won't work for," Anya put in.

"Dumpy?" Buffy looked slightly indignant but Anya was oblivious.

"Well, I think it sounds like a great idea. We haven't had time to have fun since…" Willow paused, pain flickering in her green eyes. "It's been too long."

"Perfect," Anya chirped. "Oh, Buffy, you have to tell Spike. He's invited, too. He'll be staying in your room, Giles."

"My room? Can't he sleep in the bloody van?" Giles asked, plucking off his glasses.

"You know how he whines if he's not given every luxury known to man," Xander said with an apologetic shrug. He didn't look any more thrilled to have Spike along but Anya had insisted which made him even less happy.

"He'll be in the van under a blanket the whole drive and he's not likely to make the mad dash into the hotel until the sun goes down so you probably won't even see him." Buffy put a comforting hand on Giles' arm.

"Fine, but if he starts whinging on I'm opening the curtains on him," Giles grumbled.

"I'm going to call Kit and let her know I can't meet her this weekend. This is going to be fun." Dawn popped up and headed for a quieter spot to use her cellular.

"Thanks you two." Buffy smiled. "We all really need this and anything we can do to help with the cost let us know."

"This is going to be a weekend to remember," Xander promised.

"I say we celebrate with more cappuccinos. Help me cart them back, Anya, Buffy," Willow said, heading for the sales counter. Her friends followed.

"It seems as if you and Anya are putting things back together," Giles said. "It's nice to see."

Xander nodded. "Took a lot of work to prove that under this complete jackass armor of mine there's someone who still really loves her. She had a year on her own to realize that she can be her own person and still want to be in a relationship."

"Most of us don't get a second chance like this, Xander, so don't make a complete cock up of it," Giles said sternly, the lines of his face hardening into a knife's edge.

Xander looked abashed. "Here's hoping."

"Why Vegas?" Giles asked. "None of us are big gamblers. I can't even imagine Anya wanting to risk her money."

"You just have to trust us this will be a great weekend," Xander insisted and Giles could think of nothing to say except maybe 'stop saying that or you'll jinx it,' but that would just prove these kids had worn off on him. He settled for another 'thank you' and sat back thinking how good it felt to be back in Sunnydale however odd that might be.

*                                              *                                                          *

LOS ANGELES

"It's good to see you again, Lindsey," Lilah said, templing her fingers in front of her.

Lindsey scowled. He hadn't deigned to dress appropriately for the situation. He sat in her office in blue jeans and a flannel shirt, his face like flint, as if to say she wasn't worth his effort. "Knock off the chit-chat, Lilah, like I'm here willingly." He leaned over her desk, getting in her face. "I'm only here because you're holding my brother hostage."

Lilah looked at him, exuding an air of 'gee I'm so not impressed.' "You always did have a flair for the melodramatic, Lindsey. Kevin's our…guest until this deal in Sunnydale is finished."

"Guest." Lindesay sat back. "That's what you call grabbing Kevin out of his patrol car and calling me saying 'one last job or we mail your brother back to you. Expect packages for a month'."

"Negotiations, nothing more." Lilah waved a dismissive hand, her French manicured nails catching the light. "Kevin is alive and well and will remain so as long as you're cooperative."

Lindsey had to fight the urge to bitchslap her. His blue eyes went to ice. "Tell that to his wife and kids. Tell it to my mother who's out of her head with grief, thinking some scumbag he was trying to arrest killed him. I couldn't tell them he was safe, if that's even the word for it."

"And here I told the senior partners this ploy wouldn't work. I always assumed you had no use for your redneck relatives." Lilah smirked.

Lindsey gritted his teeth, almost coming out of his chair at her. He fought to find calm. He couldn't let it show how much she was hurting him.  "Just get on with it, Lilah. What does Wolfram and Hart need me to do?"

Lilah pursed her lips at him. "So impatient. What? No time for reminiscing with colleagues?"

"Lilah…"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You remember those Moahilya demons you used to deal with?"

Lindsey made a face. "Hard to forget. They smell like muck-out time at a stable."

"And you'd know." Lilah indicated his outfit. "What's it like helping out Indians in Oklahoma?"

"The casino work is a hell of a lot better than dealing with…hell itself," he admitted, a bit of pride sneaking into his tone. "So what do I have to do with the Moahilya demons?"

"They were highly impressed with you. So much so, they refuse to work with anyone else."

"I don't believe this."

"It's true." Lilah shrugged as if to say she couldn't believe it either. "We've tried for months to impress on them that you are replaceable but they won't budge. It's you or no deal."

Lindsey sat back, realization dawning on him. "That's why the senior partners offered me my job back a few months ago."

"Exactly. I still can't believe they didn't have you killed for running out on them, especially after they gave you a new hand."

Lindsey's color went to oatmeal. "It was a risk worth taking." 'And it's done' hung implied in the air. "So what is this deal that you're so desperate to get me to do?"

"Sunnydale's Hellmouth nearly opened last year. It left a lot of ethereal energy around it permeating the ground. We want that energy. The Moahilya demons can construct machinery, if you will, to tap that well from a distance. Hell, you're an Oakie. I don't have to explain slant drilling to you. We've bought up all the land around the high school, which is on top of the mouth. All we need to do is put in the tap without attracting the Slayer's attention."

"Good luck. I wouldn't want to be you if she finds out. Angel assured me Faith was second string compared to Buffy."

"Well, you won't be warning her, not if you want Kevin to remain healthy and I'm sure I don't have to remind you that you have plenty of other family back in Hicksville." Lilah's face hardened.

"Don't push me, Lilah. I'm here. I'll do it but you don't want to go there," Lindsey said. "Just tell me what I have to do to get my brother and myself out of here."

Lilah handed him a disc. "Our terms are all on here. It's very simple. You should be out of here in a matter of weeks."

A knock at the door cut off anything Lindsey had to say. Gavin didn't wait to be asked in but he didn't move away from the doorway.  "I was sent to tell you the senior partners want you to bring MacDonald to the arena as further incentive."

"Understood. Come on, Lindsey. We wouldn't want to irritate the senior partners," Lilah said.

Gavin didn't wait for them. Lilah motioned for Lindsey to follow and he didn't argue for once. 

Lilah looked at him askance. "Lindsey, in the future you'd best lose the cowpoke look."

"I know how to dress. You aren't worth the effort," he said. "And I want to see my brother now."

"After you get a good look at the arena."

Lilah took him into the basement of the high-rise and through a series of tunnels. Lindsey knew they were probably across the street and down a block by the time they surfaced in what looked like a revamped high school gym. She led him into bleachers. There were a surprising number of humans in the place intermixing with demons. Still, they just served to reinforce the feeling of the 'big home game.' She led him to a round enclosure where Gavin was already seated center court behind bars and reinforced glass and something that shimmered a sickly yellow, probably a containment field of some kind. The whole court was surrounded with a high wall and razor wire.

"What the hell is this?" Lindsey thought he already knew but he wanted confirmation.

"A huge money maker for the firm. Think of it as demon gladiator fights for the wealthy and the bored," Lilah said. "Except we don't get the delightful Russell Crowe."

"It's also a testing ground for seeing which demons we want on our side and which we don't," Gavin said. "No place for weaklings."

Lindsey remembered Lilah talking about having done something similar to Angel a few years back. Lindsey shuddered as a cry went up as a few uniformed men started small fires in a pit at either end of the court then turned on a tap, flooding one section of flooring. One left what looked like a cattle prod just under their viewing area. The men exited the court as the doors at the far end ground open. The things that spilled into the court looked human for the most part. When one got close to the glass, he could see its fangs. 

"Vampires? We already know what they're capable of," he said, surprised Wolfram and Hart would bother with run of the mill vampires.

"Not vampires, vrykolakas," Lilah said. "They're vampire-like but a stake to the heart doesn't kill them. It takes fire or lightning."

"We have one." Lindsey gestured to the fire pits. " I guess the other is a little harder to control." 

"Water and cattle prod might produce the same effect. I guess we'll soon see." She grinned. 

"They don't look ready to fight each other,"  Lindsey said.

"They won't be. They'll be fighting him."

Lilah pointed as the doors opened again and a young man was propelled inside. Lindsey studied him, feeling his stomach twist. If not for the beard, this kid looked like he was twelve and so thin that he'd make a piss poor meal for the vrykolakas. He was clad in what looked like black leather biker pants and jacket and he had a sword that seemed to big for him.

"So you throw them a runaway? How does that test their abilities?" Lindsey asked. Horror shone in his crystal blue eyes.

"Think more on how long your brother would last in this arena if you don't cooperate," Gavin said.

Lindsey curled his lips at him. "Bastard."

"That's no ordinary boy. Watch," Lilah commanded.

Lindsey looked back out as the crowd cheered some more. He saw a vrykolakas rush the boy and he expected to see gore. What he saw was a piece of wood come out of the kid's jacket pocket and only to be buried in the vrykolakas' heart. The boy's cocky grin faded as the creature didn't dust. His eyes widened as it pulled the stake free and winged it back. He knocked it away with the flat of his sword, even as he whirled under another vrykolakas' attack.

"He can move," Lindsey said, appreciatively in spite of himself.

"He's amazing," Lilah said. "Let's see how long it takes him to figure out regular vampire tactics won't work."

The boy decapitated one of the creatures only to have another vrykolakas plant the loose head back on its owner's shoulders. It resealed and both of them chased after him. The kid flipped out of their way and nearly landed in the fire pit. He grabbed a loose piece of wood out and swatted one of the creatures with it. The vrykolakas burst into flames and crumbled. The crowd roared.  The boy stabbed another of them and whirled him into the pit. The vrykolakas exploded, raining fire around.

"He moves so fast you can barely see him. He can't be human. What is he?" Lindsey asked as the boy danced closer to their protected viewing area. He could see rage in the boy's blue eyes and Lindsey no longer pitied him. This was a creature able to fend for himself.

"He's human, more or less. Well, as human as the child of two vampires can be," Lilah said, studying Lindsey's face carefully.

Lindsey nearly slipped off his seat. "What?"

"He's Angel's son."

Lindsey felt his jaw drop open like a cartoon character but he couldn't help it. "That's not possible."

"That's what you'd think. Of course, at first we thought maybe you were the boy's father." Lilah's smile was like a dagger buried in a soft tender spot. 

"Me? Why would…" Lindsey trailed off, his blue eyes turning into round lakes of fear and understanding. "My God. Darla. She's his mother."

"Yes, and that would have been remarkable enough but we learned the truth. Connor is hers and Angel's. Sorry, Lindsey. Did she ever let you touch her? Probably preferred her men beefy and dead." Lilah smiled coldly. "There were many prophecies about him as a baby little more than a year and half ago. He ended up in a demon realm as an infant and grew into the magnificent fighter you're watching now. Oh look, he's got the cattle prod. Let's see if he puts two and two together. We're not sure he's all that bright."

"But he should be an infant if what you're saying is true," Lindsey said, still dazed at the idea of Darla having a son.

"Time moved differently in that realm. Poor Angel, you almost feel sorry for him. He loses his baby and when he gets him back, he finds out he missed the boy's entire life."

"And Darla?" Lindsey whispered, not wanting to know the answer.

"Dead. She gave her life to birth him. The way I hear it, she died in an alley. Maybe she killed herself or maybe Angel decided the boy was worth more than her. I don't know. Watch him. He's got it now," Lilah crowed as Connor stabbed the cattle prod into the puddle of water, taking out three vrykolakas at once.

Lindsey felt his eyes stinging. He couldn't believe he still felt something for Darla but here it was. And he was watching Wolfram and Hart put her son at risk, a son that never by rights should have existed. Still, right before his eyes, the kid fried the last of the vrykolakas.

"Why is he here, Lilah? Is he helping you?" Lindsey didn't think that was true. Who volunteered to be a gladiator?

"We want him to but he's stubborn, like his father. We're wearing him down though. This is our way of seeing how strong he is and how cruel. Like I said, he's amazing." Lilah seemed almost proud of the boy.

Lindsey jumped as the kid leapt up on the wall and vaulted the razor wire. He landed on the thick glass bubble he, Lilah and Gavin were in. Gavin was out of his chair ready to run but Lilah remained calm. She just waved at the boy. A sick grin, something that belonged in Bedlam, knifed across the boy's face as he brought his sword down on the glass, doing no damage. That didn't stop him from trying again.

"Lilah, shouldn't we…" Lindsey said, tensing to make a run for it.

"Don't worry. He always tries this if he can."

Lindsey saw the uniformed guards entering the court again and heard the shots. He saw at least three feathery looking tranquillizer darts hit home. The boy dropped his sword and tried to jump back over the razor wire. He didn't make it. He fell into it then tumbled down the wall to hit the ground hard. He didn't move.

"Fun show, huh?" Lilah asked.

Lindsey swallowed back the bile. "You're sick."

"No, I'm ambitious. And Gavin's right. You screw with us, Lindsey and your brother goes in that pit. Think he'll fair as well as Connor?" Lilah asked.

Lindsey just shook with rage, unable to speak.

"Gavin, escort Mr. MacDonald back to his new office while I see to our special guest," Lilah said.

Lindsey watched her walk off then turned his gaze back to where the guards were securing the boy and hauling him off. He mouthed Darla's name then followed Gavin back, too numb to do anything else.

*                                              *                                              *

Lilah went back to Connor's holding cell straight away. She got there in time to see them stripping him back down. He bore raw areas where the razor wire sliced into him. She noticed a few vrykolakas had bitten into him, their marks already red and oozing. Wolfram and Hart had already made special note of the boy's ability to heal quickly.

"Hurry, he's starting to come around," Lilah cautioned.

The guards just nodded and kicked him inside the cage. It swallowed him with a shudder like poking a Jell-o mold. Lilah hunkered down precariously on her heels. She reached in unharmed and ran a hand over his face. The boy was capable of growing a fairly remarkable beard for someone his age. It had taken her by surprise. He looked so young but now with three months of growth he seemed ten years older. She hated beards. Being with Wesley last year reminded her of that. At least it was a sign there was testosterone in him. 

Of course, that wasn't the real question. Fertility was, in light of the psychics' observations. He could be like a mule given his odd parentage. Still, she'd talk to the senior partners about what Gavin said before she knew if he was or not. Her eyes flicked down to his slim hips. The boy was nicely built, another surprise given how small his frame was in comparison to his father. She'd talk to the doctors retained by the firm and find out what was the next step.

"Stop…touching me," he muttered, trying to jerk his head away.

"Be nice. Look, we've given you a present for doing so well." Lilah pointed at the bare mattress lying on the floor. "Say thank you."

Connor's unfocused eyes struggled to follow along the lines of Lilah's legs instead. "You don't wear panties."

Lilah caught one of his nipples between the sharp tips of her nails and he grunted in pain. "You have even less class than your father. Shall I have your nice new bed taken away?"

Connor rolled away from her. He tried to get up but was still too drugged. He crawled to the mattress and sprawled on it.

"Be good if you have any plans on keeping the mattress. If you make me mad, Connor, I'll give you back to the doctors. You remember what they put you through with all the prodding, wires and needles."

Lilah listened to the harsh sigh that hissed out of him. She knew he didn't want to go back the examination rooms and she figured he would be a little more compliant, happy to have his one small luxury. She turned to the guard and said, "His food will be drugged. When he's out have that rat shaved off his face."

She went back to her office and was only mildly surprised to see Lindsey waiting on her. "Bored with your office already?"

"Is that dullard my replacement?" Lindsey asked, rocking back in Lilah's office chair.

"Gavin? I suppose so. He's nowhere near your league," Lilah said, sitting on the edge of her desk.

 "You did miss me." Lindsey smirked.  "Now, take me to my brother. There's no deal unless I'm sure you didn't already put him in that ring."

"No going to see him but I will let you see he's alive. Come with me." She swung back off the desk and Lindsey followed her figuring this was as good as he was likely to do. She led him to a room full of view screens and bored-looking guards. She tapped one screen showing what seemed to be a hotel room. It appeared that his brother was lying on the bed watching TV.

"This isn't proof, Lilah." Lindsey scowled at the monitor. "You could have videotaped this any time."

"There's such a lack of trust, Lindsey." Lilah ran a hand over the nape of his neck and he shuddered involuntarily. "Pick up the phone and dial 555-1108."

Lindsey gave her a curious look but did it. He watched the screen as his brother picked up the phone.

"Kevin?"

"Lindsey? Is that you? Get me out of here."

"Kevin, listen to me," Lindsey broke in, his heart thudding. "I don't know where you are exactly. I'm with the people who kidnapped you. I know them. Do whatever they tell you to. If you fight with them, they won't hesitate to kill you."

"Who are they, Lindsey?"

Lindsey wished he could do more to put his brother at ease. "People I used to know. This is their way of insuring I'll do something I don't want to do. Just stay calm and listen to them and I'll have you out of there in a few weeks."

"Don't do anything, stupid, little brother. Don't worry about me. You get the hell out of there and don't help them," Kevin yelled into the phone.

"Just do as I say, Kevin," Lindsey snapped. Damn his brother and his overgrown nobility. "This isn't some cop show where you play the heroic sacrifice. All they want is my legal expertise on a business contract."

"You have to be dealing with criminals." There was a reprimand in his brother's tone but Lindsey was expecting that.

"I'm a lawyer, Kevin. It goes with the territory. Just do…" 

  
Lilah cut off the phone conversation with a press of the hang up on the phone base. "It's starting to border on the precious and I don't want to lose a lunch I paid too much for. You got what you wanted, proof your brother's alive. I suggest you take the disc I gave you, go back to the apartment we set you up in and familiarize yourself with the case."

"You trust me to walk out this door on my own." Lindsey's eyebrows lifted.

"Of course. I have your brother, remember. Your free time is your own. You can do and go wherever you like, barring the Hyperion hotel. You try to pass on any information to Angel and your brother gets fitted up like a demon and I put him in the ring with Darla's cherished little boy." Lilah smiled flatly at him.

"I'll let you know what I think of the deal in the morning," Lindsey said evenly while trying to calmly think his way through things. He'd get himself and Kevin out of this somehow. As he left the building, that boy's blue eyes came back to haunt him. Darla's so-called son looked nothing like her but Lindsey had no reason to doubt Lilah. He had to learn all he could about the boy. He felt he owed Darla that much.

*                                                          *                                              *

LOS ANGELES

"What are you doing, Wesley?" Angel asked, watching the slimmer man yank the bed away from the wall in Connor's room. Gunn helped him.

"Hoping you didn't do too good of a clean up job in here," Wesley said, crawling behind the headboard. "You really ought to get some sleep, Angel. I can handle this on my own."

"I'm fine," Angel grumbled.

Wesley peered dubiously through the gap between the board and bedpost. "If you say so. I didn't see Fred at breakfast, Gunn. Is she feeling alright?"

"Not really. She's got morning sickness pretty bad…sort of an all day thing some days." Gunn made a face. "I wish I could do something but the doctor say its normal. Is there something I can do to help you do whatever it is you're doing?"

"I'm looking for specks of blood. You said there was blood here and bullet holes."

"Holes in the wall but no blood spray to go with them so hopefully they didn't shoot him. The blood was mostly where you're at, all over the bed, drops like in a fight," Gunn said.

"Or a knife wound," Angel said. "What do you need with Connor's blood?"

"I'm going to try to make a locator spell. It works best with blood. I could use a hair but I don't see a comb or brush anywhere around."

"Might have gotten broken in the fight and thrown out.  I don't really remember," Angel said. "This spell, how accurate is it?"

"Good enough, if I find any blood. But I warn you, it's fairly easy to mask someone from the spell if you know magic," Wesley said, examining the wall closely.

"Wolfram and Hart's all about that," Gunn said, pitching in. 

"I know. Ah, here we go." Wesley pointed to some dried blood on the turn of the bedpost they had missed cleaning up. "Angel, could you hand me that vial on the dresser."

Angel did so and Wesley flaked the blood into it. He sealed the vial, standing up. "_Sangue canta sentisi laddove accanto addome_," he chanted and the vial flashed red then went clear. "It's ready. This will get more red the closer we get to Connor."

"So we have to have a place to start looking for him…which we don't," Gunn said.

"Yes, we do. Wolfram and Hart," Angel grated out. "Let's go."

"Gunn and I will go. It's nine o'clock in the morning. You'll have to sit this out," Wesley said, gently.

"He's right, man. Try to get some rest. We'll call if we learn anything," Gunn said.

"I don't…"Angel trailed off, flopping down on his son's bed. His cheek rested against the soft pillow, his son's scent tickling his nose. It was like a stake to the heart. "I know you're right. Doesn't make me like it any more."

"We want him back, too, Angel," Wesley said. "This will hopefully give us a place to start."

"Good luck."

Wesley followed Gunn to his truck. They rode in silence for several long blocks.

"This is…I should have let you go alone," Gunn said, shifting uncomfortably as he drove.

Wesley glanced over at him. "Gunn, I'm through with holding grudges. I said as much even before we averted the apocalypse. I meant it. I'm glad you and Fred are happy."

"So happy you left the country," Gunn growled.

"If I had known everyone would think I left because of you two, I would never have gone," Wesley grumbled, scratching at his beard. "I hadn't been home for any length of time in six years, Gunn. I just needed little time back with friends and family. I always intended to come back to L.A. If I hadn't ended up in the fey lands, I would have been here months ago. Believe me, I'm over Fred and have been for some time. I wish you two nothing but happiness with the new family you're starting."

Gunn considered that then smiled. "Thanks, English. So, is that thing of yours pinking up any?"

Wesley lifted the vial to the sun. It was decidedly less crystalline than it had been at the hotel. "Yes, it is. We're heading in the right direction."

"Think the little brat is alive?" Gunn asked.

"Yes. Wolfram and Hart have wanted him since birth. I'm shocked they even came with guns in the first place. I'm quite certain they wanted him alive for testing if no other reason. Dead, he's useless. Alive, and they can make Angel do anything." Wesley's blue eyes canted in Gunn's direction. "No demands have been made?"

"None, which is damn strange for that crew." Gunn rapped his knuckles against the steering wheel.

"Agreed. I wonder what their agenda is. Oh my, look at this." Wesley held the vial closer to Gunn. It looked like it contained blood.

"Shit. And look what's ahead." Gunn nodded to the gleaming high-rise that housed Wolfram and Hart.

"Well, that's a confirmation."

"But they wouldn't be holding him in that building," Gunn said.

"Who knows what they have in that building. He was here, I have no doubt. Just look…" Wesley paused as the vial turned back to clear.

"What's that?" Gunn pointed at the vial. "A false positive?"

"Remember me saying the magic could be scuttled? Trust Wolfram and Hart to make sure he was shielded from magic. I'm surprised we got this close." Wesley grimaced. "Drive around a little and see if we can pick up the trail."

"You got it."

Wesley called Fred with their little success but in the end that was the best clue they received that day.


	3. Faith Hope and Sin City

CHAPTER THREE

LAS VEGAS

"I haven't even had time to gamble yet," Spike groaned, smoothing out a wrinkle in his soft blue shirt.

"The casinos aren't going anywhere, Spike. Quit bitching," Xander said, knocking on the door to the room Buffy, Willow and Dawn were sharing.

It opened immediately. Dawn stood there grinning, a smart flowered sundress showing off her tan. "Buffy and Willow still aren't ready so come in. They're so slow." She ushered in Xander, Spike, Giles and Anya.

"That's because you hogged the bathroom," Willow said, sliding on red pumps that matched the flame print of her 70's style dress.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her. "Too bad you couldn't come with us to the Painted Desert, Spike. We had fun." Dawn had not exactly forgiven him for what he'd done to Buffy but she had moved on to treating him decently. She had to admit that once he was liberated from the influence of the First Evil, he was instrumental in defeating it and the thing born from his blood. He'd saved her life and it was obvious her friendship helped his mental state. He was slowly settling back to normalcy. Angel had confirmed it took him a few years to stop hearing the voices all the time. Buffy had asked him during the nastiness that had swept the land and Dawn knew the question Buffy really wanted to ask but didn't was 'If this is the End of Days and we have _two_ vampires with a soul, which one gets to be human?' The answer was neither, at least not yet. Buffy, and her friends on her behalf, had been furious to learn Angel hadn't told Buffy about that prophecy. Fred had let it slip during the Battles. It had been an ugly scene.

"I don't think deserts are my thing, little bit," Spike said, taking out his cigarettes. Dawn snatched them away and he rolled his eyes.  "I'm more a city boy."

"So where are we going?" Buffy asked, coming out of the bathroom in a lavender angel-sleeved dress. "A show? Not those dumb Blue Men, right?"

"No, even if they weren't totally annoying we couldn't begin to afford the tickets. There's a karaoke bar with a seer that we might hit later but where we're going is a surprise," Anya said. "We have to get going because we can't be late."

"Ready," Buffy said. "But you know how I hate surprises. They don't turn out well…not for me."

"You'll love this one, trust me. Bring your cameras," Xander said, leading the way to the front of the hotel. He stopped in front of the long white limo parked in front. No one had thought much of it. It was common in Vegas to see them everywhere.

Giles stared at it then glanced at Xander. "Is this what I think it is?" Giles grinned cheekily.

"Yes, that's our big surprise," Xander said, patting the car as the driver got out to open the doors.

"We're getting married!" Anya piped up, hugging Xander. "For real this time."

"We figured this would be better given what happened last time. None of my family around reminding me of the horrors that could be," Xander said, his arm snaking around Anya.

"And none of my demon acquaintances working up a little chaos," Anya added, looking at her reflection in the smoky glass. She shoved a lock of  her honey-hued hair back into place.

"The only friends and family we wanted at out wedding are standing right here," Xander said.

"We're honored," Giles said, his jaw tightening against the emotion. He fussed with his glasses, trying to hide it.  The girls were too stunned to speak.

Finally Willow squealed and grabbed Anya in a hug, plucking her away from Xander by sheer enthusiasm. "I'm so excited. I can't believe it."

"It's wonderful," Buffy said, wrapping her arms around Xander. Dawn nearly bowled her over, jumping in on the hug.

"Well, this is it then, your chariot awaits my lady," Xander said, helping Anya inside.

As everyone else piled in, Buffy caught Xander's arm and whispered. "You run this time and I cripple you."

"No worries…no doubts this time," he assured her.

On the way to the chapel, Xander babbled nervously about having to specially arrange for a nighttime wedding just so Spike could be there. Anya was off on a rant so fast and high-pitched Buffy was expecting bats to be homing in on it. The 'Las Vegas Wedding Chapel' was much nicer than anyone was expecting with flower-lined hallways leading up the actual chapel. A portly woman with a bright happy face was waiting for them. She introduced herself and started going over a brief run-through of how it was going to work while her assistant handed Buffy, Willow and Dawn small bouquets with blood red roses and white star-like flowers. She pinned boutonnières to Giles and Spike while her boss handled Xander and Anya.

"I'm wearing a bloody flower. Anyone mentions this to anyone…" Spike grumbled, straightening his boutonniere fussily.

"Oh, as if you wouldn't cry if you weren't part of the show," Buffy said, smiling at him.

He subsided with a smile of his own.

I want photos!" Willow exclaimed.

"Great. Blackmail photos," Spike moaned, fooling no one. They knew he wanted to be in them.

 Despite everyone's worries the marriage went off flawlessly. The reception consisted only of champagne and cake but made up for the lack of frills with a rousing concert by 'Elvis.' By midnight they had moved on to the karaoke club, drunker than lords excepting Dawn.

"You guys are getting really embarrassing," Dawn said as they sat down at a table in the corner closest to the door. "We're going to get thrown out."

"What's a wedding without everyone getting rat-arsed," Spike asked, trying to light his cigarette but not quite able to find the end of it.

Dawn took the lighter from him. "Well, just remember we're driving back home tomorrow and the first person who pukes on me gets it."

"You need to lighten up, bit. Let's get you some lager," Spike said, draping an arm around her, swaying in his seat. He nearly toppled both of them and would have except Buffy yanked him back.

"No giving my sister alcohol," she said, giving Spike's face a warning tap.

"I'm afraid we can't serve you here," a man's voice broke in, "Obviously you're all over the legal….well, doesn't this take the cake. I didn't expect to see you lot here. Why didn't you tell me you were coming."

They all tried to focus on the red horned, green skinned creature in front of them. They remembered him from the End of Days battles.

"Lorne!" Buffy said, trying to get up then decided against it. "We didn't know this was your place."

"It's a friend's actually." He smiled widely, putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "What brings you to Las Vegas? It looks like you've been celebrating."

"Anya and I just got married," Xander said, kissing his wife's cheek.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations," Lorne said, taking Anya's hand and kissing it himself. "I'll have something sent over from the dessert bar for you."

"Just so long as you don't read our future. Every time someone tries that it goes horribly wrong," Anya said, her eyes wide.

"Sorry to hear that. How about you, Buffy?" Lorne said and Buffy frowned, swaying on her seat. "No, probably not, given we can all just imagine what awaits a Slayer." 

"Trying to bring us down?" she asked with a wave of her hand, nearly taking out the ambience candle.

"How about reading me?" Dawn asked. "See how I'm going to do after I move to Chicago? Or how about Giles and see how semi-retirement is going to treat him?"

"I'm in no shape to sing." Giles said. "I can't even feel my lips."

"You don't have any lips," Willow said, giggling, drunkenly patting his mouth. Giles just glared.

"Bugger singing. I need to find the loo," Spike said, struggling up.

"You're dead. Can you even pee?" Xander asked.

"Fluid goes in, it's gotta come out," Spike said, staggering off.

"There's an image I could have lived without," Xander muttered with a full body shudder.

"Can I sing for you now, Lorne?" Dawn asked.

"By all means. Did you catch the bouquet, little one?" He smiled gently.

"We decided against the whole bouquet, garter thing," Buffy said. "Cause it just meant one of us would have to do the leg thing with either Giles and Spike and that was just...ewww."

"I think I'm insulted." Giles pouted but the girls ignored him.

"What should I sing?" Dawn asked.

"How about something for the lucky couple," Lorne suggested.

After a little deliberation Dawn warbled out some of Savage Garden's 'Truly, Madly, Deeply,' oblivious to Lorne's increasing discomfort. When she stopped, he simply smiled wanly.

"I can tell you graduation day is something you won't ever forget," he said then turned. "I'll go see to that dessert."

Dawn got up and followed him. She put a hand on his arm, stopping him away from the others. "Something's wrong isn't it?"

He looked back at the rest of the wedding party. "Look, kid I didn't want to ruin the evening for them and they're all too drunk to remember anyhow."

"I'm not." Dawn sighed, wilting. "I'd rather know than go home tonight wondering."

Lorne sighed. "Someone's trying to tamper with the Hellmouth again. That's all I saw. I can't tell you who or why but I can tell you it's going to happen soon."

"Graduation day?" Dawn asked.

"Before that. I sort of lied about graduation. I didn't see anything about you at all." He gave her cheek a gentle caress. "Sorry, hon."

Dawn shook her head. "That's okay. Should have known better really."

"We all should  but knowing might be better than ignorance in this case. You can tell them on the way home."

"Right." Dawn gazed back at her friends and family. Willow was face down on the table and Buffy and Anya were running in the general direction of the bathroom. She hoped they made it. "And at this point, it looks like I'll be the one driving tomorrow."

"You have your license?" Lorne looked dubious.

Dawn shrugged. "No, but do you think anyone of them is going to survive their hangovers?"

"I see your point. I'll go get your dessert."

AN – the chapel's real. Check it out. http://www.elvischapel.com/

*                                                          *                                              *

LOS ANGELES

Lindsey had worn his soft-soled shoes with his expensive suit, hoping no one would notice his sub par footgear. He had to eschew hard-soled dress shoes since he planned on tracking Lilah if at all possible.  It wouldn't be easy to do but he knew her. He knew this building. No one would question him in his suit, not if he carried with himself an air that he belonged there. And he knew, while paranoid, Lilah could get so focused on what she was doing that all else ceased to exist. 

His hope was that she would lead him to his brother even though he knew how much of a long shot that was. Maybe she'd lead him to the boy that she claimed was Darla's son. Lindsey had been obsessing on that idea all night. He couldn't imagine Darla willingly carrying a child to term so he chalked it up to whatever magic made the conception possibly must have also protected it. 

Some of the staff that had helped him today he remembered from two years ago. Even the ones he didn't know acted as if he had been an associate of the firm all along. It was unsettling. The deal Wolfram and Hart was offering the demons was stunningly equitable and if he weren't dealing with Moahilya demons he could have this done in a matter of days. But those demons liked to haggle and make everything a giant ceremony. It was like sitting down to a Japanese high tea with a six-foot dung heap. He hadn't even made physical contact with them yet since they insisted on a proper greeting ceremony, which would take three days to prepare for, but he had presented that to Lilah as progress. He wasn't used to having her in complete control and Gavin had made certain he knew she had cut off Linwood's head to get the job. The idea of Lilah being more ruthless than ever terrified him more than he cared to admit.

The sun had set by the time Lilah left her office with any intention of heading off the floor. This would be the hard part, running down the steps in time to beat the elevator to the landing. Luckily it wasn't a fast one and two years back home on his brother's ranch had toned his body. He had gotten fast to help out on round up days. Still, by the time he hit subbasement number one he was tired and very dizzy. Of course he should have known she'd be going to a basement, at least for anything he cared to track her to. But it was very hard to hide from anyone in a subbasement. Yes, they were dark but they were also empty but luck was with him. Lilah was still in her heels and the flooring was cement. He could hear her walking so could let her get some distance ahead of him. He almost lost her around one turn of the labyrinthine tunnels but he managed to catch up as she stopped to talk to a guard outside of a heavy metal door. God, let his brother be inside. Unfortunately, that thought distracted him and he came out of the shadows too much. Lilah smirked at him.

"I should have known. Why didn't you just ask to see him, Lindsey? I would have made the introductions," she said.

"I've already asked to see my brother," Lindsey said even though from her words he knew she wasn't talking about Kevin.

"And I showed you him albeit long distance. So, do you have your first meeting set up with the Moahilya's?" Lilah turned to the guard. "Turn off that music."

"If they can find enough Queen Anne's Lace for their welcoming soup, it'll be on Saturday. I keep telling them it's not necessary and that Queen Anne's Lace is deadly to humans but they insist." Lindsey closed the gap between them.

"Just try not to die before you get our deal done," Lilah said, punching a series of numbers on the panel to open the door.

Lindsey watched her, memorizing the keystrokes. He had a gift for numbers. He could remember them easily. He had astonished more than one girl at a bar by memorizing their phone numbers no matter how fast they spouted it off, even if he only heard it once. He remembered every phone number and zip code for every place he ever lived and now he'd remember how to get past this door.

Lilah waved him in. "Come on, Lind, meet Angel's brat. I warn you he likes to charge the containment circle. He can't get past but that never stops him."

Lindsey stared in horror seeing the video montage that played on all the walls. "And you put that music to this."

Lilah showered him with a smug smile. "It stops when he agrees to help us. Oh, a note about his hearing, even from here, he can hear us, isn't that right, Connor?"

Lindsey watched as the boy roused himself off the mattress, noting that he had been stripped. Lilah was taking extra steps to dehumanize this one. He had heard about things like this all the time in Wolfram and Hart but tried to keep himself distanced from it. He kept telling himself his regard for human life was higher which was why he had left. Now with a few years away, this hit like a runaway bull. 

The boy stalked over to the edge of his cell but didn't, as Lilah had suggested, throw himself against it. Lindsey wondered if his presence had something to do with that. He couldn't help staring in shock, seeing Connor's beard had been shaved. Now he really did look like he was thirteen. Connor seemed to be studying him even more intently; the boy's generous lips held parted, giving him a perpetual air of worry. 

Lindsey looked into those hooded blue eyes and scowled. Where'd the kid come up with blue eyes? Darla and Angel had brown eyes. The boy was smaller than Lindsey had first thought. Conner was about the same size as he was.

"Now do you see why we thought he could be yours, those eyes, the fact he's pint-sized and scrawny," Lilah said and both men glared at her.

"Who are you?" Connor asked, edging even closer to the circle.

"Lindsey. I was a friend of your mother," Lindsey said, his heart thudding at the thought of what Darla must have gone through when she realized she would have to trade her life for her son's. Did the boy know that? Would she be proud of him? Would she tear out Lilah's throat for doing this to him? Lindsey liked to think so.

Connor's lip curled. "What sort of man is friends with a vampire?"

Good question but Lindsey was used to coming up with good and quick answers. "She wasn't a vampire when I met her…long story. I tried to help her but I couldn't."

Lindsey laughed, thumping Lindsey's shoulder. "Yes, such a tragedy. He might even be tempted to help you, Connor, except he knows how that would turn out. He's got a soft spot the size of Oklahoma." Lilah grinned at him. "Too bad it's in his head."

"You like her?" Connor jerked his head at Lilah.

"Never," Lindsey replied and the boy smiled slightly.

"Sweet." Lilah spared them both a withering glance. "If possible, Connor, he hates your father more than you do."

The grin that twisted the boy's face gave Lindsey the chills. 

"Good for him," he said, turning to Lindsey. "Get me out of here." 

"She's right. I can't. I don't even know you. You could be in here for a good reason," Lindsey said, unconvincingly.

"Just readying the weapon," Connor said, pacing away from circle.

"Perspective, isn't he?" Lilah asked. 

"I've seen enough, Lilah," Lindsey said, staring at the boy's narrow back. How badly had they been starving him? Lindsey doubted Connor weighted a hundred pounds with a rock tied around his neck.

"Good since I've a meeting with the doctors yet. I thought the hours we keep were bad," Lilah said and Lindsey didn't miss the boy's shudder at the mention of doctors. "I should bring visitors more often, Connor. You were actually well behaved for a change."

Connor gave her the finger then sat back down on his bed. 

  
She laughed. "What would your father say?" She led Lindsey out of the room. He heard the music going back on once the door was shut.

"What do you think of him?"

"He doesn't look like much. If I hadn't seen him fight, I'd think you were torturing a teenager for the sheer hell of it," Lindsey replied. "Why are you doing it? You're just making him hate you."

"We thought he'd break by now and be totally malleable. We could make him ours completely that way," Lilah replied, heading for the elevator.

Lindsey snorted. "He doesn't look very broken."

"He was raised in the worst of the hell dimensions," Lilah said, punching the button for her office's floor. "It made him stronger than we anticipated."

"He hates Angel?"

"Passionately from what I hear."

Lindsey leaned against the elevator wall. How could they have failed to capitalize on that? "Did it occur to anyone that he'd jump at the chance to help destroy his father then? All you had to do was treat him well, give him things. That probably would have worked better than this."

"I suggested it," Lilah said, indignant. "But the senior partners wanted to see what made him tick. By the time the doctors were done with him, he was so skittish he wouldn't trust any of us."

"Did they find anything of interest?" Lindsey dreaded the answer.

"No. He appears human for all intents and purposes. They found nothing to be out of the ordinary other than his bones are quite dense, possibly from whatever he was subjected to in Quar-Toth. His senses are all enhanced but it appears to be genetic."

"In other words, nothing the senior partners can bottle and use which is what they were hoping for."

"No secrets to super strength they could take for themselves," Lilah said stepping out at the elevator reached their office level. "And I'm sure I don't have to tell you what happens to your entire family if you run to Angel with this."

Lindsey coolly nodded. "No, you don't."

"I didn't think so."

*                                  *                                              *

LOS ANGELES

"I wish I had more to tell you, Cordelia but I don't," Wesley said into the phone. "How are you liking New York? Yes, I have heard it's cold there but it's May now, Cordelia, surely it's warmed up a bit…yes, actually it feels very good to be back. I wish it were under better circumstances…yes, I do miss being in Wales. Saeth and Stiabhan are a great deal of fun to be with even if they're as big a magnet for trouble as Angel is. Oh dear, he heard that." Wesley laughed. "Yes, Cordelia, of course he's glaring. Hold on, here….Cordelia wishes to speak to you, Angel." Wesley surrendered the phone to the vampire who had been idly making more stakes than they'd need in months.

Wesley went and sat with Fred on the couch. 

"You angling for my job answering phones?" Smiling, Fred patted his arm. 

"Ha. I was going to call Giles. I had a few questions for him. He's better with spells than I am but that's going to have to wait. I have a meeting I can't miss. Would you like me to bring you anything back?"

Fred shook her head. "No, thanks. I checked with my doctor and she said your suggestion of ginger tea to settle my stomach was okay for the baby so Gunn's out getting me some. It's not like…" She trailed off, looking at Angel.

"We'll find Connor somehow," Wesley said with more conviction than he actually felt. He headed for the door.

"Do you have a lead?" Angel asked, cupping a hand over the phone.

"No, but I'm getting someone who might be a big help. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Wesley drove feeling uneasy. Not all of his unease had to do with the mission he was about to undertake. It had been three days since his spell had confirmed, at least to their minds, that Wolfram and Hart had done something to Connor and it was all they could do to restrain Angel from just going in like a man possessed and trashing the place. Wesley had never seen Angel so shortsighted and rattled. Without more proof they couldn't just tackle the law firm, not without putting Connor at severe risk. Wesley hoped Giles would know a way around the spells that were warping his finding spell. He would have called Saeth and Stiabhan, too, but they were still out of touch somewhere in ghost-infested central Florida.

The sun was shinning brightly when he parked and headed inside. It was a strange counterpoint to his bad mood. But he knew the person he was going to meet might just like it, as if it was smiling on her new start. When the authorities escorted him into the room, her dark eyes went wary. Wesley knew Faith wasn't expecting him to be the one to come and get her. 

"Hello, Faith. I'm sure you're more than ready to go," he said.

 Still eyeing him as if he were an alien or something, Faith edged closer. "You have no idea."

She said nothing else except to answer monosyllabically the few remaining questions she had to face being processed out of the jail. They had gone several blocks in silence before she finally turned to him.

"Where are you taking me, Wes?"

"To the hotel. You'll be staying there. We all live there now, Angel, me, Fred and Gunn. You remember them from the End of Days battles, right?"

Nodding, she slid down a bit in the seat. "Oh. All Fred said when she called was that someone would be by to get me. I still can't believe I'm paroled. I can't believe you're here." Her chocolate eyes raked over him. "Did you have something to do with this, Wes?"

"The Council did on my recommendation. When the jail was breached during those horrible battles, you had your chance to run. You might never have been found. Instead, you fought with us, proving Angel right. You've changed."

"I'd like to think so." Faith nibbled her lower lip. "It doesn't change what I did to you."

Wesley's blue eyes fixed on her briefly as he slowed for traffic. "I think the order of the day for this brave new world is we're all starting with a clean slate. I forgive you, Faith. I understand why you did it. I may never forget what you put me through but I can forgive it."

Faith gazed out the window. "I'm not sure I could."

  
Wesley snorted. "Like I said, we're all suddenly big on forgiveness. It was in short supply before the last End of Days but I think it showed us a little forgiveness might be in order. I've forgiven you. Angel's forgiven Connor for sinking him under the ocean and me for letting Holtz get hold of the boy in the first place."

"I'm still working on Angel having a kid. I know I saw the boy with my own eyes but still." Faith shook her head, her long hair spilling over her face. 

"I know what you mean."

"And now he's gone. Fred told me that, too."

"We think we know who has him but where and what they are doing to him is a mystery." Wesley let out a low sigh. "Angel's having a difficult time holding it all together. To be honest, we can really use your help."

Faith let her head drop back against the rest. "Is that why I got sprung?"

"No. I've been talking to the Council about it since I went to Wales. You more than proved yourself, as I said, Faith. There are those of us who felt we most certainly didn't do enough to help you before you got in trouble, and that needed to be rectified." Wesley looked very abashed. "Giles and I have been campaigning for your parole for some time now."

"And don't think I don't appreciate it…do the Watchers think I'm working for them again?" A bit of a sneer touched her lips, as she looked out the window at the traffic snarl they were in.

"Sort of. I think they want to see how you react to being out. They want me to look after you even though I haven't been a Watcher in over four years."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I am, if you are. We really do need your help, Faith. Cordelia's in New York. Fred is pregnant. She can still help with the research of course but we are short on…well, muscle." He smiled wanly, honking at the idiot who was riding up the midline trying to figure out which lane wasn't blocked. "Bloody drivers."

Faith laughed. "I hear you. That I have. They mentioned I was working for Angel Investigations when they were going over the terms of my parole. Neither Angel nor Fred mentioned it to me but I just kept my mouth shut. I was afraid the officials change their minds if they knew I didn't have a job on the outside."

"But you do…I hope. I haven't exactly approved it with Angel since he's in no condition to be worrying about these things but that's what I told the Council to arrange when they were working on your release." Wesley pulled a long face. "I don't even know who runs Angel Investigations any more. It was me until I did what I did with Connor. It's more just a name than a real job and I can't see anyone having a problem with it. Angel's been your biggest champion all along."

"I know and I know I can't pay him back for that." Faith picked at the hem of her shirt where it was unraveling.

"You help us find his son and if he's keeping tab, which I doubt, that will surely pay it off," Wesley said.

"So, are we at the head breaking stage yet of this thing with Connor?" Faith asked.

"Not yet unless Angel has decided to storm Wolfram and Hart in broad daylight," Wesley said ruefully.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck in traffic until sunset, so catch me up on what we do know about this mess," Faith said, settling back, an oddly content look on her face.


	4. Complete Betrayal

SPECIAL WARNING – This chapter originally has NC-17 elements that have been removed for this list. If anyone over 18 would like to see them just contact me. I'll send you the full version of this chapter. I'd direct you to my site to see it but my webmistress is moving and it's not up yet. Also note, while the NC-17 portions have been removed, they are alluded to here as they are key plot points and they were of a non-consensual nature.

CHAPTER FOUR

SUNNYDALE

"Where are Xander and Anya?" Dawn asked, looking out the living room window. Revello Drive seemed dead, which was usually a good thing.

"Dawnie, they have better things to do than hang out with us," Willow said with a gentle smile. The newlyweds' honeymoon was currently consisting of a lot of alone time and long weekend in succession planned for L.A., San. Fran and maybe even Oregon.

"But I asked them just for a few minutes," Dawn huffed.

"Knowing Anya, Xander doesn't have any free moments," Giles said, looking up from the book he was reading purely for fun. The women just looked at him in shock.

"Well, I have to go patrol soon," Buffy said, putting a few stakes in her leather jacket.

"I guess I'll just tell you three then," Dawn said, sitting on the couch with Giles.

"Tell us what?" Buffy shrugged into her jacket.

"Lorne told me something at his club. We decided not to ruin everyone's evening, as if you could understand it as drunk as you all were." Dawn gazed at them all sternly.

"What did he say?" Buffy asked, instantly all business. Giles set aside his book and Willow crowded onto the couch.

"That someone was tampering with the Hellmouth. He didn't know who or why just that it's happening now." Dawn felt suddenly nervous, having kept it quiet for a full day.

"Dawn, why did you wait to tell us this?" Buffy asked, her brow wrinkling.

"Because I didn't want to spoil the wedding party and it's so vague that I didn't think it would be much help," she replied defensively.

"Why not tell us on the way home?" Willow asked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "You were all hung over and grumpy."

"I suppose what Lorne saw isn't particularly helpful, and I can understand your not wanting to destroy Xander and Anya's happy event," Giles said calmly, giving the older girls a cautionary look. "I'll give Lorne a call and see if there might be more he can add or if there was anything he held back."

"Thanks, Giles," Buffy said, putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "And I'm sorry he didn't have something better to tell you for your song."

"I know but it's better this way. Now we know," Dawn said with a fragile smile.

"That's true. I've got to go," Buffy said.

"Be careful. Willow, still want to help me with the math homework?" Dawn asked.

"Buffy, might need my help out there," Willow hedged.

"Nope. It's just routine," Buffy said.

"Okay, but let me call Xander and leave him a message about this. He's working in the area of the Hellmouth. He should know to be on the look out for something odd," Willow said.

"Good idea. Make your call first," Giles said.

"And I'll swing by Willie's and see if I can shake anything loose down there," Buffy said. "I wish there was a way to shut that thing once and for all."

"I'm hoping we have already done so but Hellmouths can pop up just about anywhere. There's a great temptation to try and harness that power," Giles said.

Buffy frowned. "Just what I so didn't want to hear." She headed out into the night, grateful for Dawn's warning and nervous all over again about the possibility of having to deal with the Hellmouth yet again.

*                                              *                                              *

LOS ANGELES

"You'd…best…talk…to…us," Faith said, punctuating each word with a fist. She didn't know the name of the demon she was pounding on, only that its arms and back were quill encrusted and those quills could be launched as poor Gunn had found out. Wesley was against an alley wall trying to extract the quills thrust into Gunn's thigh. Angel had several sticking out of him as he manhandled another of the demon's compatriots. The others had run off. Faith had managed to pin this one to the wall quite literally and thrilled to the discovery its abdomen and chest were quill-free. She busily worked it over.

"Stick yourself," the creature gasped.

"Wrong answer." A wide manic smile lit up Faith's face and she slammed a fist into its gut. "We know you have the answers we're looking for." She delivered another punch.

"All right. The law has itself a pit. They throw demons in and bet on the fights," it rasped out begrudgingly, its quills drooping.

"And they have Connor?" Angel asked, still grappling with the other quill demon.

"Who?" Faith's demon tried to squirm free and she gut kicked it. It dragged in a ragged breath, deciding to be more helpful. "They got some human kid, does great in the pit. That's all I know."

"I'm betting you know where the fights are held," Faith said, punching him just for the thrill of being out again and able to let fly with her energy in a good way.

The demon Angel was battling snarled, 'shut up,' and managed to shove his forearm into Angel's neck. The vampire howled as his cold flesh was pierced by multiple quills. The demon tossed Angel aside, his quills rustling. Hearing that, Faith ducked and he shot one long quill into his companion's eye. It bore straight through the demon's head and he fell on top of Faith, luckily quill-side out. The last remaining demon escaped before anyone could move. 

Wesley left Gunn and ran to Angel's side as Faith pitched off the demon pinning her down. "Are you all right, Faith?" he asked, his fingers going to Angel's profusely bleeding neck.

"Fine. Can't say the same for my dancing partner." She threw an easy smile at her one-time Watcher. "How's Angel?"

"I let our best lead get away," Angel growled, shoving Wesley aside. He landed on his backside.

"I wouldn't say let. You're hurt rather badly," Wesley said, dusting off his pants.

"Tend to Gunn. This isn't going to stop me," Angel said. 

"I'm guessing 'law' has to be Wolfram and Hart," Gunn said, managing to get to his feet. He clamped a hand over his bleeding leg. "I hope to hell those quills weren't poisonous."

"They were Dauebene demons," Wesley said. "Non-venomous but we need to get you back to the hotel and make sure none of the quills broke off in you or they'll fester."

"I'm going after it," Angel said.

Faith snagged his arm, dragging him to a halt. "You're dripping blood everywhere. You'll leave a trail a blind man could follow." Angel tore free roughly but she caught him again. "It's gone. We know all we're gonna from them," Faith said.

Angel snarled wordlessly, heading back for the car while Wesley helped Gunn to walk.

"We know Connor's being forced to fight, Angel. It's just a matter of time now until we find either a demon who's been in the pit or someone who's betting on the matches. This is the best news we've had," Wesley said, trying hard to spin the night's events positively.

"It would have been better if Giles had had some answers for you," Angel snapped, almost collapsing behind the wheel of his car.

"He did his best," Wesley replied, helping Faith get Gunn into the car.

"I know," Angel said, more calmly. "But Lilah put me into one of those fighting pits. It nearly killed me. I'm stronger and more experienced than Connor. We have to find him before he gets murdered in there."

"Man, that boy was raised in hell. The demons called him the Destroyer," Gunn said. "I think he can hold his own until we can mount a rescue."

Angel glared, a low rumble percolating in his torn throat. Gunn didn't retract that statement, however.

"Gunn's right, Angel. Now we know he's still in the city. We know he's somewhere big enough to hold these matches. We'll question every demon we can find to see if we can get a lead," Wesley said.

"And you can always question Lilah herself," Faith said. 

"Not until we know more. While I don't think she'd harm Connor, we don't want to push her. He's worth more to her alive than dead, I would think," Wesley said. "Especially when it comes to controlling you, Angel. If Connor dies, Lilah knows you'll kill her."

"Unless they found something saying he'd interfere with their planned apocalypse," Angel said. 

"Then they'd have killed him outright, Angel. No, they want him alive and that will enable us to find him. Once we get you and Gunn patched up, we can search for more clues. Don't worry. No one is giving up," Wesley said but he could see it didn't do much to mollify the vampire.

*                                                          *                                                          *

LOS ANGELES

"This had better work with him half tranqed," Lilah muttered as she passed through the containment spell and into Connor's cell. She glanced down at him. He had been staked spread eagle across the mattress. She hadn't ever given much thought to how undignified the position was, how horribly exposed, until now. She could do just about anything to him and he was powerless to stop her. There was something appealing about it.

Ugly bruises covered him from his battle earlier today. It looked like they never fed the boy, even if she knew that wasn't true. They were concerned with his health and fed him well, especially on match days. Still, she could count all his ribs and his belly was a bare little hollow. This was a boy's form, still developing and filling out, with barely a hint of what it might be when he reached manhood. 

She wasn't sure where the senior partners had come up with a child of Meretseger but they had. Egypt, she suspected since that's where the former goddess had ruled millennia ago. The thing had been unnerving, a giant scorpion with a woman's head. It had nearly killed Connor. Luckily, it hadn't managed to spit any of its venom on him since Lilah was unaware of any cures for it. She had been surprised they had been willing to risk Connor before they had gotten everything they wanted from him but obviously they figured he could defeat the horrid thing. She had been equally surprised they had squandered Meretseger's child.

Lilah sat beside him. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, even if she knew he was drugged half out of his mind. His full lips were parted in sleep, but then again his mouth was always half-open. Maybe he had sinus troubles and Lilah hoped it gave him headaches. But more than that she hoped she'd catch Gavin alone and thank him properly for suggesting to the senior partners that she was the one to handle the task just to be sure it wasn't flubbed. Maybe she'd make Gavin's skin into a hand bag and pumps then walk all over Lindsey for snickering at her over this assignment. She smoothed out a wrinkle in her outfit, one usually reserved for cleaning the house, well if she actually cleaned her own place. She set a plastic jar and blue nitrile gloves just out of Connor's sight line, wrinkling her nose against the smell of him. Maybe they ought to do more than just hose him off after a battle. Months of sweat and blood perfumed his body like a stuffy locker room with a backed up toilet. She traced a bruise above his hip. The purpling ran from the small of his back, over the prominent crest of his bony hip to the faint goody trail bisecting his belly.

At her touch, Connor's blue eyes flew open and he tried to move away from her. Realizing he was tied down, he screamed wordlessly, trying to break free. The metal shackles and chains creaked from his effort.

"Go ahead, get it out of your system. They anchored it into the flooring and the manacles have been known to hold demons a hell of a lot stronger than you." Lilah smiled at him.

Connor struggled some more then finally gave in. "Why?"

"I needed to be in here with you and let's just say I don't trust you." She flicked a lank lock of greasy hair off his face.

"I'm going to kill you."

She laughed. "I don't doubt you'll try. We're going to do something here, Connor. I wish I didn't have to participate but I have my orders, like it or not. My suggestion, don't fight me and you might actually enjoy it."

His eyes narrowed. "Doubtful."

"Have it your way." Lilah reached around and got the gloves. She pulled them on making sure he watched. She could see both curiosity and fear in his eyes. He obviously equated the gloves with what the doctors had done to him and was in no hurry to have that repeated. She touched a blue surgical gloved finger to his shaved face. "Be good and seriously, you'll enjoy it. Be bad and I'm going to make this hurt."

"Go ahead, hurt me. I'm used to it," he assured her. 

"Have it your way." Lilah trailed her gloved hand over his chest, slowly moving down. He winced as she grazed bruised bits of him, soft like rotted fruit from the swelling. "The senior partners are curious if they can make more like you."

He gave her a blank look. "I'm unique."

"True, but your special gifts might be inheritable. Which means we need to make sure you're not as sterile as a mule. And lucky me, I was selected to find out." 

Lilah grinned seeing the horror in his eyes. When she was done, she capped the jar, stripped off her gloves, and headed out of the containment spell, a gris-gris hidden on her body making that possible. Once she was outside of the confinement area, Connor gave in, weeping audibly. Lilah forced herself to ignore it or she might just have to head to a restroom first to finish herself off, feeding off his pain as much as she was. Lilah headed for the lab. She almost threw the jar at the technician when she got there.

"Hope that's adequate," she said.

The tech spun the jar in her hand. "And then some. We'll be able to run our tests and freeze the rest."

"Knock yourself out," Lilah said as her cellular rang. She answered it. "Gavin? Where are you? I'm going…what? Lindsey went where? Son of a bitch. I didn't think he knew where to find that freak. We can't take any chances. Send a clean up crew." 

Lilah signed off and headed for the senior partners' offices to update them on her success and the latest crisis.

*                                  *                                                          *

LAS VEGAS

Lindsey hoped he had slipped Wolfram and Hart's surveillance. He was sure he was under some despite Lilah's telling him he was free to spend his off hours anyway he wanted. The only thing forbidden was any contact with Angel. He had no desire for Wolfram and Hart to know he was visiting a seer. And it had taken a few hours to drive to Vegas from L.A. It was risky and he hated putting his brother at risk and then there was Connor. Lindsey couldn't say why he cared one whit about a boy he met once. It made little sense but both parents had left fingerprints in his life.

And it was just wrong to do to anyone what Lilah was doing to Connor. Two years away had robbed Lindsey of any desire to be involved in something so insidious or even to sit by and let it happen. He knew Kevin would die if he tried to pass on any information to Angel and he couldn't trade his brother's life for anyone. So his hope was Lorne could read him and pass on what was needed.

Lindsey had gone to Caritas only to find a new bar built on the ruins of Lorne's place that was sort of a homage bar to Caritas' memory. It was run by a seer Lindsey had seen once or twice, a friend of Lorne's. Shaking, and not wanting to talk to him – he could only imagine what she saw in regards to him, she had put him on Lorne's trail in Vegas.

Lorne's new place was incredible and crowded beyond belief. Lindsey felt very claustrophobic. He would have thought living in L.A. would have cured him of it but he preferred the roominess of Oklahoma. He had to bribe someone to get a chance on stage. Lorne's eyes widened seeing him, which was disconcerting given their color and intensity. The demon swept over to him in an outfit Lindsey could have sworn was stolen from Huggie Bear.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Everyone put your hands together for this young Okie. He and I go back a ways. Unfortunately I don't see his guitar but you'll love how Lindsey croons," Lorne babbled into the microphone, smoothing the lines of his lavender suit.

"Thanks, Lorne." Lindsey felt an embarrassed flush kiss his cheeks. He wished Lorne had been quieter about it all though. He knew he wasn't exactly low profile coming here but he was hoping at least to keep his name out of it. There was nothing to do for it now though. He sang Toby Keith's "I Just Wanna Talk About Me," hoping Lorne would get the hint. Halfway through the song he caught a look at the demon and almost faltered. Lorne look on the edge of a heart attack, provided he had a heart.

When the song ended Lorne retook the stage. Lindsey could see the fine tremors running through him. "We'll be taking a half hour break." He held up his hands against the outcry. "I'm sorry. Everyone will get a complimentary plate of the World's Best Nachos and cheese sticks."

Lorne waved for Lindsey to follow him. The tension roiled off of him, Lindsey was almost drunk off it. He wished Lorne hadn't just called him out in front of everyone. If he had been followed, they'd not miss him going off with Lorne for a private chat. He thought for a moment about just running off and let Lorne do what he had to, except Lindsey feared the scene Lorne might cause. The demon was a master at drawing attention to himself. Lorne ushered him into the office and sat him on the overstuffed Corinthian leather sofa. Lorne's hands shook as he mixed himself a drink.

"Want one?"

"You look like I might need one." Lindsey frowned. "I'll pass."

"Why did you come to me with this?" Lorne asked, falling into his chair behind the desk.

"Why do you think?" Lindsey could see the dismay in Lorne's  orange-red eyes. "What did you see?"

"Your brother will be dead if you make one more misstep," Lorne said and Lindsey felt like a sledgehammer pulverized him. 

Lindsey dragged a hand through his shaggy hair. He should have known. "They know I'm here."

"I didn't see that." Lorne downed his drink in two long swallows and got up to fill another. "But I don't see a long future for your brother."

"Did you see where they have him?" Lindsey's blue eyes filled with hope.

"Keep your enemies closer," Lorne muttered.

Lindsey rocked back in his chair, wishing he had asked for that drink. "He's in the building."

Lorne shrugged, nearly spilling his second drink. "I think so."

"Makes sense." Lindsey got up, prowling around the posh room. Who did Lorne's decorating? The ghosts of Beau Brummel and Versace? "Magical defenses in conjunction with the best security the mundane world has to offer. I had hoped he'd be there somewhere….do you know where exactly?"  
  


"I see a sunrise over the tower."

Lindsey's face scrunched up. "The penthouse?"

"Possibly. And you know where the boy is, too." That came out as an accusation.  
  


Lindsey turned slowly. He didn't know Lorne could look so menacing. All right, Lindsey was far from being afraid but Lorne was trying. "Connor?"

"You do know." Lorne slammed his glass down. "How can you not have done anything to help?"

Lindsey stalked over to him. "Because they'll put my brother in that pit with the demons to fight. Angel's freak son can handle himself. My brother will die. I can't do that to him, Lorne." Lindsey's voice faltered. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "I came here hoping you could be the go-between. I know I might have sentenced my brother to death in doing so. They've got Angel's kid in the sub-basement. They're torturing the hell out of him, mentally. No one deserves that. Kevin, my brother, would want to help. He's good that way. That's why I risked it."

"Kevin's going to die one way or the other, Lindsey." Lorne put a sympathetic hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "Even if you do it all by the numbers, give them what they want, they plan in killing him and you."

Lindsey buried his face in his hands. "Can you see what I can do to prevent it?"

"I think you know."

"Angel's never going to help me." Lindsey lifted his head. "Unless I help him. Tell him for me, Lorne. I'll try to think of another way out. I need to get out of here, Lorne, in case they did follow me. I can't stay here long."

"I understand." Lorne picked up the phone and dialed. "Come on, pick up."

"Lorne, I think Wolfram and Hart has the place up," Lindsey cautioned then added seeing Lorne's confused look, "wired for sound at the very least."

The demon nodded. "Angelcakes, I hate leaving you a message like this. The hotel has ears and all that. I have important information about you know who. Call me immediately."

"Thanks, Lorne. I'm leaving." Lindsey saw Lorne looked as distressed as he felt. It made him physically ill. There was not going to be a good outcome of this, he just knew it.

"You be careful."

"Don't worry about me."

Lindsey left as quickly as he could, praying harder than he had since the day he had woken up to find his flu-stricken sibling dead in the bed beside him as a child. He hoped he could save Kevin without resorting to Angel. Once he did that he'd only have one chance at rescuing Kevin and Connor before Wolfram and Hart knew what he'd done and summarily executed his brother and possibly the rest of his family. He drove toward L.A. regretting ever thinking Wolfram and Hart was his way to salvation from his impoverished life.


	5. Death pays a visit

CHAPTER FIVE

LOS ANGELES

"Yes, thank you for calling. I'll let everyone know," Wesley said, setting the phone back in the cradle. He scrubbed a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. The only reason he even heard the phone was he had woken up with the sudden remembrance of a spell that might help and he had come downstairs in his pajama bottoms to look it up. Gunn and Fred were upstairs asleep. He wasn't sure if Faith and Angel had returned yet.

Wesley glanced up the stairs. Should he wake Gunn and Fred? The news was bad but there was nothing to be done for it. Maybe he should let them rest, especially given Fred's condition. She was having enough troubles sleeping. Deciding on bearing the bad news alone until morning, Wesley headed for his office to continue his research. Just then Angel and Faith came through the door.

"Didn't expect to see you, Wes," Angel said, his eyes a little brighter than usual. Wesley had noticed a change in Angel in the days since Faith had been paroled. Maybe it was her natural enthusiasm for life or maybe it was seeing his belief in Faith had paid off. Either way, Angel looked just a little less haunted.

Faith's dark eyes raked over Wesley's body with her familiar hungry look. He had always wondered about her and how she reacted to men, almost entirely on a sexual level. Wesley had taken enough psychology classes over the years to see that as a warning sign of past abuse. He knew her childhood hadn't been happy. It was definitely possible she'd been sexually abused. Why he hadn't tried to be more helpful back in Sunnydale, he couldn't say. What an arrogant asshole he had been and the Watchers Council had been no better, leaving one of their Slayers in a slum hotel to fend for herself. Faith hadn't deserved being treated like a poor relation. Maybe he would have tried harder back then if Faith hadn't made him incredibly nervous.  Even now Faith's gaze made him feel utterly naked.

"Looking good, Wes," she said. "A little pale but I expect that of you British guys." She gestured at his exposed flesh.

Wesley crossed his arms over his shirt-less chest. "Um, yes."

"Is something bothering you, Wes? You look…disturbed," Angel said, putting away his weaponry.

Before Wesley could answer there was a creak on the stairs. They looked up and saw Gunn and Fred coming down them, Fred wrapping a robe around her stick-thin body. At only two months pregnant, she was showing no signs of her condition.

"Thought I heard voices," Gunn said.

"Ah, well, I wasn't going to wake you but since you're up maybe we all should go into my office and sit down," Wesley said.

"Something's wrong," Angel said as Gunn and Fred descended the rest of the way.

Wesley just nodded. Once everyone was seated he continued. "I just got off the phone with Vegas."

"Did Lorne finally call back? I mean he leaves this cryptic message about Connor and we call him back and no one's home. You'd think he'd be sitting on the phone if he knew something," Fred said with a pout.

"What did Lorne say? Has something happened to Connor?" Angel asked, taking hold of Wesley's shoulders.

Wesley gently pushed Angel back. "Not that I know of but I wasn't speaking to Lorne. I was speaking to his stage manager, Ms. Hathaway. She told me Lorne is dead."

Angel fell back a few steps and Faith and Gunn came out of their seats. Fred covered her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What?" Angel growled.

 "I'm sorry, Angel. I really am," Wesley said and Angel started pacing the room furiously.

"Are they sure?" Gunn asked. "I mean on Pylea they cut off his head and he didn't die."

"They're as sure as they can be. All they found were charred remains and the skull had horns…I had to suggest to Ms. Hathaway that Lorne's stage props must have fused to his skull from the heat. The fact his skull was intact told the police a lot…seems steam from a cooked body makes the skull burst."

"Skip the gruesome details," Faith said, watching Fred go green.

Wesley made a face, embarrassed. "Sorry. Lorne was shot in the head which let out the steam…anyhow, I'm not sure  if that would kill him or not and his murderer took no chances. He, or more likely they, torched the club, even going so far as to prime the sprinklers with gasoline so when they came on they fueled the fire. Ms. Hathaway said the police told her it was a common mob trick."

"Are you trying to tell me that this was some random mafia violence?" Angel slammed a hand down on Wesley's desk, splitting the top. Everyone jumped.

"Of course not, even though in Vegas that would hardly be surprising. I'm certain the police will assume that they were involved but surely Wolfram and Hart have represented mobsters in the past. They would know how to make it look like a mob hit or even go so far as to hire a mafia hit man to do the job. Obviously Lorne knew something about Connor and had to be eliminated immediately. He tried to warn us that the hotel was bugged. Perhaps his place was as well. I just hope we aren't looking in the wrong direction, thinking Wolfram and Hart is behind this." Wesley collapsed on his desk chair, feeling exhausted.

"We can't be. Your spell suggested Connor was with them. We know they want him," Angel said. "And now it's cost Lorne his life." Angel stopped his fist a hairsbreadth from the wall. There was no sense in destroying the hotel no matter how good the release would feel.

"He died trying to help, how like him," Fred said, keeping to herself the reminder that Lorne had left L.A. in part to get away from Connor. He was afraid of the boy with reason. It was horribly ironic that Connor was the death of him a way.

"What now?" Faith asked.

"I was down here trying to find a spell I just remembered," Wesley said. "I suppose someone should call Lorne's friends here in town and let them know."

"I can do that," Fred said, looking relieved to be able to do something and feel like she was helping.

"Should one of us go back to Vegas and see if we can learn anything?" Gunn stroked his wife's hair.

Wesley shook his head. "The fire started a half hour after closing. Lorne never left the club between then and when he called us. If he made a written record of it, it burned in the fire. The club is nothing but timbers. The firefighters are still working on putting it out. But a call to Ms. Hathaway tomorrow once she's calmed some might be in order, see if she knew anyone Lorne might have read. That could be a clue."

"You handle that," Angel said. "I'm going to handle Wolfram and Hart."

"Dare I ask how?" Wesley's dark blue eyes pinned the vampire. "You charge in there now, accusing them of murder while we still don't know where Connor is, there's no telling what they might do."

"So I sit back and do nothing?" Angel growled, pausing in his pacing.

"I didn't say that. I know it's hard to be patient, Angel, but going off half-cocked could get your son killed," Wesley said and Faith put a hand on Angel's tense shoulder, not trusting him not to take out his rage on Wesley. She didn't know him well enough to know he didn't do that to friends.

"I know…I just hate feeling helpless," Angel said, relaxing under Faith's strong hand.

"Come morning we'll talk to Mr. Giles again and see if he's come up with anything more on his end," Wesley said. "Right now I could use your help going through these tomes to see if I can find that spell that might counteract Wolfram and Hart's interference spell."

"We all can do that," Faith said.

Wesley smiled at her. He would prefer to work alone, thinking he already knew which book to look in but he understood their need to feel like they were doing more than sitting on their thumbs. And maybe they just might find something useful.

*                                                                      *                                                          *

SUNNYDALE

"I don't like being here," Spike said, his eyes darting about the basement of the school.

"Me neither," Buffy answered truthfully. She still worked in the school, freshly repaired after the First Evil wrecked it. She didn't want to remember that Jonathan died in the basement, his blood fissuring open the Hellmouth; that she had done foolish things while fighting the First Evil, like remove Spike's chip. She should have listened to Giles but she had been convinced the First Evil was using the chip to control Spike. That Spike was under the demon's control was never in doubt but Buffy had to wonder if she herself had been mind manipulated, however marginally. Why else didn't she remember the First Evil needed no chip to control Angel? She had put the fangs back in Spike and now she could only pray Spike's soul would act like a damper on a vampire's natural evil like Angel's did.

So far she had been lucky. Spike, slowly growing saner, hadn't killed anyone since the chip came out unless he was very stealthy about it. Buffy hoped he would turn out like Angel because she didn't want to have to stake him. She marveled at Spike's amazing charisma that kept him alive even during the thing with Adam when he was actively betraying her and she felt nothing but revulsion for him. Maybe it was his sacrifices to keep Dawn safe that made her see him as worthy of keeping his life or maybe it was something in her. She didn't love him, not like he wanted her to, but she couldn't kill him either. There was some sort of connection between them, deep, odd, undeniable. 

"So why are we here?" Spike asked, leaning against a wall.

Buffy shoved her hair back off her face. "Lorne suggested someone was going to tamper with the Hellmouth."

"And you don't think that won't be a constant state of affairs, luv?" Spike slid a cigarette out of the pack. "Someone's always going to be bollockings around with the Hellmouth." 

Buffy made a sound like she was deflating. "I know but there has to be a way of ending this."

"Sometimes they close up and open elsewhere. Knew of one underlying Belfast a century back, to hear Angelus and Darla talk. Probably explains the troubles there," Spike said, his lighter flaring to life.

Buffy grunted, squatting down, looking at the cement that overlaid the mouth. "With my luck it'll open in Siberia and I'll be given a one-way ticket there."

"You're on your own in that case." He smirked at her, his blue eyes glinting.

She rolled her eyes. "Looks okay here. No cracks, nothing warped. That's good, right?"

Spike shrugged. "Guess so. Don't smell anything unusual."

"How do you smell anything through that stink you're always making?" Buffy wrinkled her nose at him. "I can always smell when you're around."

"Flirting with me?" Spike blew smoke rings at her. 

She just waved them away with a glare.

Spike warmed up his smarmiest grin for her. "I don't think there's anything wrong here, Buffy and we're already buggered if there is."

"I think you're right. Let's go to Willie's, see if anyone's heard someone talking big about doing something with the Hellmouth," Buffy said, heading out. Spike fell into line without protest. That almost made Buffy nervous. She didn't know how she liked him better, compliant like this or giving her problems. She trusted the former less than the latter but either way she liked not having to go into Willie's alone. Of course, Spike could be something of a liability since many demons saw him as a traitor but there were those willing to deal with him and with her, if it meant she didn't kill them. Buffy didn't like it but if they weren't hurting anyone, she could tolerate them in her town as a means to an end if nothing else. She only hoped someone at Willie's would know something useful.

LOS ANGELES

"Take this to the lab," Lilah said, handing the specimen jar to a guard she had summoned. The man looked at the pale, viscous fluid in it, making a face. However, he took it without complaint. 

Lilah walked back into the containment field. Connor stared up at her, his eyes wild. He had been restaked spread eagle on his mattress. He swallowed hard, trying to hold in his emotions after this violation of his body but he couldn't stop the tremors than racked his thin frame. Lila wasn't sure if it was repressed fear or rage or a little of both.

"Ready to help us yet, Connor?" Lilah expected the answer to be negative. She had forgotten to ask it earlier. She had been too wrapped up in dominating him and the pleasure it gave her. She had her own plans for the boy, a little more pain for him and hopefully more satisfaction for her. Connor didn't answer her. His eyes traveled past her to the open doorway. Lilah turned, not having heard anyone enter. She was almost surprised to see Lindsey standing there.

"Who said you could come down here?" Lilah asked, startled.

Lindsey shrugged. "You said I had carte blanche except for going to Angel. I wanted to see him again." He nodded at Connor.

"Why?" Lilah recovered her composure and took a moment to prepare a glare just for Lindsey. "He doesn't like you, you know. He has no pity for anyone who likes demons. That you might have cared about Darla will only make him hate you."  
  


"That's all right. He doesn't have to like me or even talk to me." Lindsey came closer to the containment field. His breath caught seeing how Connor was tied down. "What are you doing to him, Lilah? I suppose he needs to be restrained if you're in there with him but does it have to be like that?"

Lilah stepped back out of the containment field and patted Lindsey on the cheek. "That's always been your problem, Lindsey. You're a bit too soft, too concerned about others when you should be concerned with your own welfare."

"I don't know, Lilah. A little humanity goes a long way," Lindsey replied. "It might have helped you secure his aid instead of alienating him."

"See if you can do better if you want," Lilah said, sweeping past him.

"How is it you can walk through the containment field and he can't?" Lindsey asked, not really expecting an answer.

"It's easy with the right charm."  She turned sharply, her high heels clicking against the cold flooring. "You used to go to that ridiculous karaoke club, Caritas, didn't you?"

Lindsey's blue eyes narrowed. "What of it?"

Lilah swept a hand up to the ceiling where the computer generated Lorne was frolicking in his lavender boxers. "His Vegas club burned to the ground last night, taking him with it. I thought you might like to know." Lilah smirked at him and Lindsey froze, realizing it was his fault. It had to show on his face, damn it. He hated giving Lilah any signs she had scored a hit. However, Lilah had turned to look at Connor. "I bet you're glad to hear it. We know how much you hated him."

"One demon less," Connor muttered.

"That's my boy," Lilah crooned. "Anyhow Lindsey, I just thought you should know."

He glared, deciding his best course of action was not to let her goad him into anything. "Thanks. When can I see my brother again?"

"When you get back from Sunnydale. When do you plan on going down there?"

"Not for another two days, when they have the ceremony ready," Lindsey said impatiently. He had given her the report in written form already. She was just yanking his chain.

"This is moving too slowly."

"Tell it to the Moahilya demons. They're setting the pace, not me. But so far they're amenable to our concerns for the project. Oh, by the way, there was an interoffice letter on your desk from the senior partners," Lindsey said and delighted in watching her go pale. Not because of the senior partners, but because he had managed to get into her office without her knowing it. He probably shouldn't have let her know he could do it but since Lorne had been murdered, it stood to reason he might be next. Might as well keep her off balance.

"Thank you," she said, her voice tight. Lilah stormed out of the room.

Lindsey squatted down next to the containment field and whispered. "I read in your file you have extraordinary hearing. Is that true?" 

  
Connor turned his head, staring intently at him. He nodded.

The show tunes came back on, blaring so loud they nearly startled Lindsey off his feet. "Good, they're probably listening in and I don't want them to hear me. Can you still hear me whispering over this noise?"

"Yeah." The boy's blue eyes hooded suspiciously.  "What do you want?"

"They have my brother. They're going to kill him no matter what I do. I know that now. Lorne told me before he was killed. I'm going to risk bringing Angel here. If I could get you out of there now, I would. I know you have no reason to trust me but I am going to help you," Lindsey whispered but saw no belief registering in Connor's eyes. He wished they hadn't shaved the boy's beard. Now he looked so young and vulnerable Lindsey could barely stand to just simply walk away and leave him.

"Why?"

"Because I need Angel's help to save my brother. Because Angel, in his own way, saved my life and I did feel something for your mother. No matter how you feel about that, it's true. And no one deserves to have something like this done to them. I don't have a plan to get you out of there yet, but now at least I know a charm gets you past this field. I'm betting that Lilah doesn't have the only one."

"The guards come and go," Connor said. "And Gavin."

"Good. That helps. I'm going to go now before they get too curious about what I'm doing." Lindsey looked at the walls seething with images. "I don't know how you keep your sanity in all of this but just keep doing what you're doing. It may take a few days to arrange."

A thin smile tugged at Connor's lips. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. They're putting you back in that pit later today."

"I know."

  
The simple acceptance of it chilled Lindsey. He stood up and all but ran out of the room before he lost his nerve. He had to figure out a way to meet with Angel without tipping off Wolfram and Hart. He had already gotten Lorne killed. Kevin would be next if he wasn't very careful.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Lilah sat down at her desk, having made herself a cup of cappuccino from the very expensive machine she had imported from Italy as part of her standard office equipment. She opened the letter from the senior partners and instantly found herself wanting something to Irish up her coffee. "They can't be serious."

Had Lindsey read this? If he had, he was keeping quiet about it. She had to assume he knew. He wasn't like Gavin. Lindsey had been a formidable foil. She had almost been afraid of him back in the day, well not so much afraid of him. No, she feared how highly the senior partners once thought of him. She knew they held him in high regard, higher than herself all too often. She didn't have that fear with Gavin. He had proven to be less than cunning. Oh, he had his weasely moments but McDonald would have eaten him for lunch. And if Lindsey did know what the senior partners wanted of her, he was probably having himself a good laugh. Lilah had her secretary put a call into the senior partners. They kept her waiting for forty-five minutes and one of them whom she only knew as Mr. McGilvary took immediate control of the conversation.

"You've received our instructions, have you not, Ms. Morgan?" His voice was slippery and had some sort of indistinct accent that made Lilah vaguely nervous.

"Yes, sir but I had some questions about them." More than questions. She didn't want to do this but how to tell them that in a way that wouldn't get her killed?

"Such as?"

"Surely, there's someone better for this job than I am, someone younger perhaps?" Lilah stared back down at the letter, wanting it too be a bad joke.

"There are others, to be sure, but we want you to participate as well, Ms. Morgan. You shall be well compensated for your efforts," McGilvary said.

Lilah paused. The letter hadn't mentioned that. Not that that would really make her want to do this. "Oh? I hadn't expected any incentives."

"A quarter of a million dollars after a successful completion of the first part of this project and another at the end, if you go to completion. A twenty-five percent raise, power to start more of your own projects and a country home with a nice yard."

"I'm not really a country girl," Lilah said before she could stop herself. She half-expected the phone to explode, taking her head with it.

McGilvary just laughed, which was somehow worse than dying. "We believe that setting will be most conducive for the continuation of the project. We've enlisted the aid of a specialist, Dr. Outing. She's already set up here in the building, 14th floor. She's expecting you at two."

There was no room for further negotiation. Lilah thought for a wild moment about just pulling a Lindsey and running away. Still, greed and a lust for power were things she loved dearly. It was worth the effort they were asking of her. "Of course, sir."

"Be happy, Ms. Morgan. This is a start of a whole new life for you."

Lilah hoped they didn't have a camera in office and couldn't see the look on her face. She forced cheerfulness into her voice. "Thank you, sir."  She set the phone back in its cradle thinking this was one of the worst days of her life.


	6. A Glimmer of Hope

CHAPTER SIX

SUNNYDALE

"Ouch! Damn it!" 

"Keep it quiet, Eddie!" The young man looked back at his cousin who had tripped over God knows what.

Eddie rubbed his ankle. "This is a bad idea, Carl."

"Like hell! They've got all sorts of stuff lying around here that we can take and sell." Carl waved a hand around the construction site.

"I'm going to go to jail over stealing two by fours," Eddie groaned.

"Look, if you're going to piss and moan why don't you leave before we get caught," Carl grumbled, with a nervous look to see if there was a guard around.

Eddie glanced around. He thought he saw something moving at the high school across the street. Panic surged through him. He didn't mind a little mischief but this was more than he wanted to get involved in now that he was here. "You know, I'm gonna do that." Eddie fled.

"Eddie, you idiot." Carl watched his cousin go. "I needed that jackass." 

  
Carl decided to forge ahead and steal some of the smaller things from the construction site. He could still be able to get some expensive stuff even if it took a longer time and more trips. He saw some boxes off to one corner of the site. He had a good view of the new school and it gave him a shudder. Carl had heard about odd things happening in the town when he had gone to the old school. He never believed it and he still didn't.

Much to Carl's disappointment, the boxes were filled with something far too heavy to move, especially alone. He moved on to find more likely prospects. The wind shifted, bringing in something that smelled like a broken sewer line. Carl gagged and looked around faster, trying to find a target to steal. 

He didn't see anything to steal but what he did see nearly made him wet himself. Three creatures were behind him. The smell roiled off of them. Their skin looked like melted, well oiled chartreuse wax. Tiny mouths erupted from that nauseating flesh at off intervals. Carl backed away, his mind refusing the truth in front of him.

"You guys are either way early or really late for Halloween," he said, forcing bravado.

"He's seen what we do," one of the creatures said in a voice raspy like steel wool on metal.

"Um, I didn't see anything," Carl said then whirled and ran.

The stench creatures swarmed over him. The last thing Carl felt were hundred of little mouths gnawing into him. He didn't live to hear the creatures spitting out every mouthful they took.

"They always taste bad," one of the Moahilya demons said.

"Not to mention the way they smell."

"We'd better get back to work. We've a lot to do to honor our contract," the third said and they started back toward the school.

*                                              *                                              *

"I worry about you going to Chicago," Buffy said, her hands wrapped around a steaming cup of hot chocolate. They were having a girl's night. Giles had kindly vacated to a British-themed pub so Dawn, Buffy and Willow could have time free of men. He did call a half hour ago bemoaning Spike's arrival at the pub. Buffy told him to just drink with the vampire and be thankful for mature company. She could feel the glare radiating over the phone line.

"And here I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me." Dawn grinned over her cup as she settled on the couch next to Buffy.

Buffy snorted. "I'm being serious. The first year is the hardest, especially when you're away from home for the first time."

"Chicago's dangerous," Willow said, curling up tighter on the chair closer to the fireplace. "In different ways than Sunnydale. You're not used to being in such a big city."

"I grew up in L.A.," Dawn countered.

"There's a difference. You were a kid. You had your family to take care of you. In Chicago, you'll be an adult and alone." Buffy took a sip of her drink. "Giles did say we all have to face the growing up thing sometime. But it's hard."

"Yeah, it's a little scary. I'll admit to that," Dawn said, blowing a wisp of her long hair off her face.

"You'll do fine, Dawn," Willow said perkily.

"You really will," Buffy said. "But there are lots of distractions. Booze, boys; I don't want you getting involved with all that."

"I don't drink and you don't get to lecture me about boys, Buffy. I don't mean to be mean but I've got better sense than you in that department. Okay there was that one vampire boy but I learned from that. Two of your three long-standing boyfriends were vampires." Two pink splotched of temper stood out on Dawn's pale cheeks.

"Dawn," Buffy said, eyes wide with shock.

Dawn held up her hand. "Sorry. Really. I don't want to ruin our night fighting.

"It's okay, Dawn." Buffy poked at a marshmallow with a finger. "I mean, you're right. I don't want to admit it but you've got a point. I have no excuses for it either."

"The heart wants what it wants," Willow put in, her crystalline eyes fogged with emotion.

"But it's really over right?" Dawn looked askance at her sister. "You and Spike.  I can't go if I think you could be back with an attempted rapist."

Buffy raked the fingers of one hand through her hair, yanking at it. "Dawn, there's so much you…"

"What? Don't understand?" That came out as a snarl.

Buffy looked away. "Look, it's over Dawn, long over. Things happened that we couldn't ever come back from even if I were nuts enough to want to try."

"Well, it was just stupid of you to get involved with him in the first place," Dawn said. "And I know that Spike's really charming. I mean, I had a crush on him, too. I was even mad at you for stealing him from me. I owe him my life and all but there's still evil in him." Dawn looked into her cup as if divining answers in the chocolate. The anger in her face smoothed away when she finally looked back up. "Maybe that'll change now that he has a soul…so complicated isn't it? That's part of growing up, too, right?"

Buffy and Willow nodded, wry, almost sad, looks etching into their faces. 

"Oh yeah." Willow glanced over at Buffy cautiously. "Maybe you should tell her about Parker, Buffy, so it doesn't happen to her."

Buffy gave Willow a dark look that made her shiver. "I don't think…"

"Buffy, that sort of thing happens all the time. Dawn should know about it to protect herself," Willow argued stubbornly.

"Buffy." Dawn put a hand on her sister's knee. "What happened? How bad did you get hurt? Did someone slip you a roofie or something?"

Buffy sat back, her head dipping back onto the couch. "It wasn't a physical thing. Parker seemed like a great guy, sweet, sensitive, yadda yadda. But it was only an act to get me into bed and I went. We didn't date or anything, just talked and I was dumb enough to fall for his act. I was so slow to pick up on it, too. I thought it meant more than some fun. He was out to rack up as many one-night stands as he could and it might not have been as scary as being raped but it still hurt because I'm the one who let it happen."

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn said, setting down her mug.

Buffy reached over and stroked Dawn's hair. "It's not something I care to talk about with my little sister. The thing is, Willow's right. There are a lot of users out there. Parker got to me because I was hurting over Angel going to L.A. And you'll be vulnerable, too, Dawn, away from all your friends and family."

"I know. You've taught me to take care of myself though," Dawn reassured her.

"I'm glad you know about roofies, too," Willow said. "Cause that happened to Buffy, too."

Dawn's eyes popped open wide. "What?"

"Not for sex," Buffy said hurriedly. "Cordy and I went to a frat party when we were still in high school."

"Buffy, I can't believe you. I put one toe over the line and you have a melt down." Dawn pouted.

"Hush you. I was rebelling…and I think I might have been mad at Angel, too." Buffy shook her head, not believing how dumb she had been. "Why else would I go hunting for college boys with Cordy? I accepted a drink and it was drugged. I woke up chained in the basement as a sacrifice to a dark god…but I could have just as easily woke up naked in some guy's bed."

"Wow."

"One of the few level-headed girls in that loser Wiccan group I sat in on a few times was really into feminist stuff, woman power and all that. She told us some frat rules for survival. Never leave your drink alone, never accept a drink from anyone, always pour your own, that sort of stuff. It sounds a little rude but it's better than waking up and finding you've been someone's play toy," Willow said.

"Thanks, Will. I'll remember." Dawn sat back, chewing her lips. "Let's talk about happier things."

"You got it." Buffy smiled widely. "That leaves me finally getting rid of my bratty kid sister  or abandoning Giles in a bar with Spike as topics."

Dawn whacked Buffy with a pillow. "I'll give you bratty sister."

Willow sighed and drained her cocoa. "So much for a nice quiet night."

LOS ANGELES

"Lorne must have been pretty nice guy to have this many people turn out for his wake," Faith said, looking around the club that had been rebuilt on Caritas' remains. She clung close to Wesley, uneasy with so many people in one place; worse so many non-humans. Cacophony couldn't cover the noise level of the club. The memorial karaoke was going full tilt and most of them couldn't sing. 

"Lorne is hard to describe," Wesley said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "But the short answer is, yes, Lorne was a good man."

"Damn, I didn't know there were this many kinds of demons," Faith said with a healthy mix of anxiety and curiosity.

"Most of them are okay," Angel said, distracted. "Lorne didn't usually deal with the outright evil types."

"Wakes have always creeped me out," Fred said, running her hands up and down her twiggy arms as if she was cold. Gunn pulled her closer.

"We won't stay long if you're not up to it," he promised.

 Fred shook her head, her long hair flying. "I can stay… for Lorne. It's the least I can do."

"Angel, is something wrong?" Faith asked quietly. "You've been scanning this place like you're expecting an attack."

Angel shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm looking for Wolfram and Hart's people. There's no doubt some will show."

"And if they do?" She raised an eyebrow. "Plan on taking them on here?" 

Angel's dark eyes were dead as he replied, "Only if I have to."

"Angel." Fred clamped a hand on Angel's forearm. "Look. It's Cordy."

They all followed Fred's pointing finger. Cordelia was pushing her way through the crowd. Her eyes looked swollen and her dress, while a sober black, was cut to attract attention. If anything her ability to garner appreciative looks had improved.  Angel moved toward her, his large frame making a spearhead for his friends to follow in his wake. Cordelia made a little sob and flung herself into his arms. Angel held her as if she was made of spun glass. Cordy, sensing his coldness, took a step back.

"I'm sorry," Cordelia said, wiping her eyes before reaching out to Fred who hugged her. "I should have been here."

Fred shook her head. "You're where you belong. There's nothing any of us could have done. We couldn't know this would happen."

"I know but I feel so…I don't know, out of touch and alone," Cordelia said, her eyes roaming over to Faith. "I didn't even know Faith was with you now. It's good to see you."

Faith detected a note of insincerity but decided to blow it off. After all, Cordy had never been a big fan of hers and Faith had hurt those she cared about. "Thanks. Angel said you're on your way to being a big star."

Cordelia smiled. "I hope. It wasn't easy to convince them I needed to leave and they want me back by tomorrow night. I can try to find some excuse to stay longer."

"No," Angel snapped.

Cordy recoiled, shocked at the vehemence in his tone. "But you need me," she said hesitantly.

"I need you not to mess up your big chance, Cordy," he said more gently. He tried to bleed away all his free-floating rage before it concentrated on Cordelia. "There's nothing you can do to help here."

"Maybe…who knows. The Powers That Be might turn back to me now that…" Cordelia trailed off. "That sounds selfish."

"But certainly within the realm of possibility," Wesley said, placatingly. "But Angel has a point. You need to think about yourself, too. You have a chance at your dream. Not everyone gets that. Don't squander it."

"And if it does turn out the Powers screw you again, you can always come back," Fred said brightly.

 "Thanks." Cordelia smiled wanly.  "I really need a soda or water or something."

"The bar's over that way," Gunn gestured to where the crowd was thickest, excepting the memorial karaoke machine. "Good luck."

Cordy wrinkled her nose. "I think I'll pass."

Angel suddenly spun around, his nostrils flaring. His friends pulled closer to him as if sucked into his gravitational pull.

"Angel?" Faith looked at him curiously.

"Thought I smelled something familiar." He looked around, moving off on his own.

Cordelia followed him. The others wisely gave them space.

She gently touched his shoulder. "Angel, can we talk?"

He paused and turned to look at her, preoccupied. "About what?"

"About why you're treating me like dirt, for one." Cordelia jutted out her chin. "I know I can't even imagine what you're going through right now but you aren't going through it alone. We all care about Connor, very much."

Angel laughed harshly. "So much so you crushed him completely."

Cordelia paled under her makeup. Tears welled up in her dark eyes. "That's not fair."

"Really? It's true. He was in love with you. You knew that. You knew how I felt, too, and yet you went right for my son. I don't even want to know your reasons, Cordy. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Maybe you had good intentions, I don't know. I could live with your inability to handle the whole of me. Having to  live with what Angelus did is enough to cripple anyone. Maybe you and I were in love, maybe we weren't. Either way, what you went through on that higher plane killed any chance we might have had. I accepted that but I can't accept what you did to Connor."

 Angel's voice barely raised above a whisper throughout the diatribe but it hurt worse than any screaming could have. Cordy trembled as she looked into his dark eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted…I wanted him to know what love was like. I thought the world was going to end that night."

"It didn't. Congratulations, you taught Connor about love and the price you pay when it goes wrong. I suppose he would have learned that some time or other but it shouldn't have been from you, Cordelia." Angel wished he knew what to do with her. He didn't want to completely destroy Cordelia. He knew deep down she hadn't meant to hurt him or his son but he was having so much trouble keeping his pain bottled up. "He didn't know who to be angry at, you, me  or even himself because he never could sort out just how we all fit together. I couldn't help him. You left him but you took his heart with you. And when Wolfram and Hart's men found him, he was in no condition to put up a fight and now my son is gone."

Cordelia scowled. "You can't blame me for that, Angel. It isn't fair."

Angel's eyes slotted, his temper nearly slipping the reins. The club seemed to fade away until all he could see was Cordelia painted red with his rage. "Really? Connor's an amazing fighter, Cordelia. Hell, he nearly killed me a couple of times. He should have been able to handle them but after you left him, he could barely think straight. He's just a boy, for God's sake. You should have known he wouldn't handle it well. Maybe you're right, it's unfair to blame you but I'm not feeling particularly fair."

Cordelia wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I'd take it all back if I could."

Angel sighed, turning away. "I know. And I appreciate you being willing to sacrifice your dream to stay here and help." He looked back at her. "But there is nothing you can do. And in spite of it all, I want you to be happy. I want you to go back to New York and I want you to be happy there."

Cordelia hugged him from behind, resting her cheek against his shoulder blades. "Thank you and I am so sorry, Angel. I'd give anything to make this right."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze then broke her grip carefully seeing a young red head desperately trying to get his attention

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," she said, giving Cordy a look that said she thought she was intruding on a lover's quarrel. "Someone asked me to give this to you."

Angel looked at the note she held out. She was entirely human and no one he knew. "Who?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. He just gave this to me, pointed you out and headed out the door. I almost thought he was a homeless man."

"Thanks." Angel took the note and as he unfolded it, he caught that familiar scent again. He read the note then bulleted through the crowd, nearly trampling a few people, to get back to his friends. Tossing the note to Wesley, Angel continued on his hurried way out the front door.

"What was that about?" Faith asked, her eyes tracking Angel.

"Oh my…" Wesley's blue eyes widened. "It's from…never mind. Just read it and keep it to yourself. We don't know who might be listening in….and we'd better try to catch up to Angel."

Faith read and ran at the same time. She grimaced, seeing the name on the note. It simply read_ Meet me at Little Texas tomorrow at nine. I know where Connor is. L. M._ She knew whom it had to be from.

Angel managed to break free of the crowd. He quickly scanned the streets, seeing a small man flagging down a cab. He wore a hooded jacket, with a cap on under the hood pulled down tight over his head, blue jeans and a t-shirt. He could pass as homeless but the scent on the breeze told Angel otherwise. He snagged the man before he could get inside the cab and slammed him back against a building.

"Tell me where he is!" Angel snarled, looking down into angry blue eyes.

Lindsey tried to peel Angel's hands off his jacket. "Let me go, you idiot. They're watching this place. If they see us together, your boy is dead and so is my brother."

"Angel!" Faith raced up the sidewalk. The rest of Angel's crew along with Cordelia were still fighting past the crowd.

Angel let Lindsey go, but he didn't step back. "Tell me now."

Lindsey shot Faith a look. "Louder next time." He turned back to Angel. "Tomorrow. They have no idea where that place is. I can get there without them following me but I'm telling you, this place is being watched and every second we're standing here brings us that much closer to being caught. They can kill them before we could even dream of saving them. He's safe for now. They have plans for him that require him to be alive but they'll be willing to kill him to keep you from getting him back."

"Listen to him, Angel," Faith said but Angel was already moving away from Lindsey.

Angel paused, glancing over his shoulder. "If this is a trick…"

Lindsey pulled his hood tighter, shielding more of his face. "No trick. Tomorrow night. I'll help you save Connor and you help me save my brother." Lindsey headed up the street, crossed it and bee-lined for the vulture-like cabs that haunted club row.

"Angel?" Wesley asked as he and the others finally managed to push their way through the crowds to the outside.

"We can't talk here," Angel said. "I'll tell you on the way to the hotel." 

The vampire didn't look to see if the others could match his pace back to the car. He was stunned to see a large, orangish demon propped up against the Belvedere GTX. The thing peered  at him in a near-sighted way through four tiny eyes.

"Angel?" The thing sounded like it was speaking from inside an aquarium.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the vampire asked, keeping at a cautious distance.

The creature looked around frantically. "Keep it down. I don't want anyone to know I'm doing this. That's why I didn't drop by your place."

"Does everyone know to avoid me?" Angel asked wearily.

"Pretty much. I wanted you to know about the gladiator ring in the old school," the demon said, handing Angel a piece of paper. "There's the address. A vengeance demon girlfriend of mine said they were fighting your boy there. She saw it herself. My brother died in that ring, could be your boy killed him. It doesn't matter. I know how it goes, killed or be killed. My girl took care of avenging my brother on the person who put him in the ring in the first place but I thought you should know about this."

"Thank you," Angel managed to say, his throat tight.

"They had him there today, flooded the pit and put him in with Feux Follets. Don't know how he defeated them. My girl said he nearly drowned." The orange demon turned, obviously nervous about being seen with Angel for too long. "Shut them down if you can."

"Don't you worry," Angel said. "And I'm sorry about your brother."

The demon just nodded and shambled off.

"This is great," Cordelia said, grabbing Angel's hand. "Now you can find him."

"Maybe. I have no idea if they keep using the same place or not but I'm going to head there tonight."

"We'll go with you," Wesley said. 

"Should we be worrying that they might have more Feux Follets in the place?" Gunn wrinkled his nose. "What the hell are they?"

"A type of fey, they appear like blue flames over water and they drown people…seem to like Canada," Wesley replied. "Just stay out of water deeper than a puddle."

 "Fred, you need to go back to the hotel and see what all you can find out about this school." Angel looked at her gently. He didn't have to add he wasn't about to risk her unborn child. "Gunn, do you want to go with her?"

Gunn looked at his wife. "No, Fred can handle herself. You might need me."

"I can go with Fred, help out. My plane doesn't leave until tomorrow," Cordelia said.

"Thanks. Come on, let's get over there," Angel said impatiently.

"Angel, perhaps we all should head back to the hotel. None of us are armed for this sort of thing," Wesley reminded him.

Angel growled wordlessly but he knew Wesley was right. Oh, they all had some sort of weapon on them but not what they might need if the pit was well guarded. "Of course. Let's go before it gets any later. Cordy, thanks for helping Fred. Did you drive here or do you need a ride to the hotel?"

"I'd appreciate the ride." Cordelia smile softly.

.

Angel gave her a grateful look then glanced skywards. He had never been a praying man and had no plans of starting now. Still, he was grateful to whatever it was that moved both Lindsey and that demon to reach out to him with information that could save his son. For the first time in months, he truly felt hopeful.

*                                              *                                              *

LOS ANGELES

Angel knew he was making a mistake. His bones told him so. His heart wasn't listening and he was a slave to it. All he wanted was some clues from Lilah's office. They had found the school. It was unoccupied but obviously it was outfitted as a fight ring. Connor's scent was all over the pit. Angel could imagine Connor's terror, his pain and his pride at winning. Angel wanted to burn the place down, salt the earth but calmer heads prevailed.

Angel left the calmer heads at the hotel to get some rest. He had an hour before dawn and he figured it wouldn't hurt to check out Lilah's office. Wesley had previously concocted a spell to bypass Wolfram and Hart's vampire alarms but it wouldn't last long, just enough to do some snooping. So Angel had downed the potion and came upstairs. He had only been in her office a few minutes when he heard someone coming up the hallway. Mentally cursing, he frantically searched the office for a place to hide. There wasn't any he was small enough to fit into. He could go out the window but he wasn't looking forward to such a long fall. He could seriously fracture something and he couldn't afford that just now. Lilah came through the door, nearly dropping her coffee cup upon seeing him.

"Angel." She cast an angry glance at the ceiling. "So much for the damn vampire alarms."

"What are you doing here, Lilah?"

"It's my office. I was about to ask you the same," Lilah replied, recovering her composure. "I get here early all too often."

"I'm looking for my son."

Lilah cocked an eyebrow at him. "Here? In my office?"

"Well, I didn't think you have him trussed up under the desk but I know you have him." Angel advanced on her.

Lilah backed away, stumbling over her desk chair, falling into it. 

"I know what you're doing to my son, Lilah." He loomed over her. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about it? It was stupid of you, Lilah, to expose him like that. Demons talk. You should have known someone would eventually leak the information."

Lilah smirked up at him. "If you knew anything, we wouldn't be having this talk. You'd just kill me now and rescue him."

Angel reared back, furious at himself. Was he losing his ability to scare people? The tiny bit of him that Angelus resided in was ashamed of himself.

Lilah slugged down some of her coffee. "So what do you want of me, Angel? Yesterday was a terrible day. Today is promising to be worse."

"I can almost guarantee that. It's only a matter of time now, Lilah. I'll find Connor and when I do your life expectancy will make a may fly's seem long."  
  


Lilah got to her feet, moving close enough that he could feel her warm breath. He could smell Connor on her. This woman had been with his son long enough to pick up his scent. He wanted to just take her, force her to show him where Connor was but he suspected Lilah feared her employers more than she did him. She might be willing to die before helping him. 

"Did it ever occur to your Angel that your son hasn't been kidnapped? He hates you. We all know this. Did it ever occur to you that Connor faked the kidnapping scene, joined us and is hiding from you?"

Angel growled, wanting to tear her head off. He wanted to reach in and pull out her heart. He wanted to not believe that could be true and it killed him that deep down he knew it was possible. The damage Holtz had done couldn't be undone. Justine had fed the monster inside his son and both he and Connor had to live with the fact Connor had sunk him to the bottom of the ocean. 

Then came Cordy and no matter what her reasons for sleeping with Connor were it had changed all their lives and for the worse. Yes it was a possibility Connor could have turned against him and he would always hate Lilah for planting the horrible seeds of doubt inside him. But he couldn't let her know she had gotten to the heart of him. "I know my son. He's stubborn. He's moody. He can be brutal. He's a lot like his old man. But he wouldn't join up with you. I should snap you in two for even suggesting it but I won't. If I kill you now I won't get the pleasure of doing it slowly once Connor's safe." Angel saw the fear in Lilah's eyes. She believed him but as quickly as the fear flicked into those pale eyes it fled again as her steel returned.

"It's nearly dawn, Angel," she said, making a shooing motion. "Run along."

"Just remember that, Lilah. It's a promise from me to you. I will kill you." Angel turned and left. He could only hope he hadn't just bought his son more trouble. He could feel the sun on the horizon and then the alarms started going off. So much for the spell. He had run out of time to poke around more. Angel did the wise thing and fled the building.


	7. Toture

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This chapter contained nonconsensual sex of a very dark and graphic nature all of which has been removed for posting here. If anyone over legal age wants to see it please email me and I'll send it your way.

CHAPTER SEVEN

LOS ANGELES

"Lucky me," Lilah grumbled, leaving the office Dr. Outing had in Wolfram and Hart's high-rise. Her physical was over and the news was bad. "I'm fertile." She hated this. She couldn't believe she was allowing Wolfram and Hart to commandeer her body, turn her into a brood mare for Angel's grandchild. But she was going to do it and even if she hadn't been offered all those perks she still would have done it. Lilah was afraid of the senior partners. She had seen them make people eat their own livers, seen them do even more unspeakable things. Hell, she had done plenty herself. She was still shocked Lindsey hadn't been killed outright for abandoning the firm. She was smart enough to know she was expendable. She'd be harder to replace than most but it could be done.

And to top off her day, as if Angel rummaging around her office wasn't bad enough, the doctors had sent her back to Connor to milk him for another sample. Didn't sperm counts drop if you did it constantly?

She actually didn't mind the work. She was getting a real taste for dominating the boy. She'd like to find more ways to do it, get a little creative. What she resented was being ordered to do it like she was someone's dog.

Connor barely looked at her when she came into the room. He knew what to expect by now. He didn't even try to fight her any more. His eyes would go a strange sort of vacant like a china doll's. It was one of the reasons Lilah wanted to get more creative. She wanted him to fight again. She didn't get off half as much when he just laid there staring into space.

"What? No 'hello, honey? I can't wait to get started'?" Lilah taunted but he didn't even look at her. 

She squirted some lotion into her bare hand, sitting next to him. She found skin-to-skin was more exciting to her. He just rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling, watching the video montage there. 

"I'm beginning to think you're enjoying this."

When that didn't get a rise out of him, Lilah moved up to his shoulders and caressed his cheek. "Look at me, Connor."

Lilah knew she had made a mistake even as she touched him. His head whipped around so fast, her lubricated skin sliding over his cheek, she had no chance to pull away. His teeth buried themselves in her hand. Lilah shrieked but she couldn't get free. She slammed her free hand down into his throat. Gagging, Connor let go. Lilah fell over backwards then scrambled to her feet, blood pumping all over.

"You bastard!" Lilah clamped her hand over the wound and kicked him in the side. He groaned and she kept on kicking him. "Dumb son of a bitch."

Lilah stormed out, trailing blood. Her hand would need stitches. First Angel threatened her, then Wolfram and Hart dictated huge life changes for her and now the freak nearly took off her thumb. Someone was going to suffer for it.

SUNNYDALE

"I called you first," Xander said as Buffy and Giles stared down over the gnawed on skeleton of a man.  "I figured you should see it before Sunnydale's worst screw up the crime scene."

"This is so gross," Buffy said, seeing what looked like hunks of flesh spat all over the place.

"I wish I knew what sort of demon would chew up a man but not actually eat him," Giles said, pushing up his glasses. "There must be hundreds of little bite marks and pieces of uneaten but chewed flesh littering the ground."

"Yeah, along with some vomit from the guard who obviously wasn't at his post last night." Xander grimaced, feeling the pressure of his foreman's position weighing on him.

"I'm feeling a little upchucky myself," Buffy said. She might kill nightly for a living but she'd never get used to seeing something like this. She didn't want to. If she could look at this and not feel something that would be a sign she, too, had become a monster.

"We've given the men the day off but I'm already getting calls from the L.A. law firm complaining about the loss of a day's work," Xander said. "I should send them a few photos of this."

"Yes, well, I'll check my books and get Willow looking on the Net to see what we can come up with," Giles said. "Was anything else out of place or different that you noticed Xander?"

He shook his head. "Not really. There was a bad smell lingering here, like a backed up septic tank but other than that, no."

Buffy sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this. Giles, come with me to check the Hellmouth again before I have to get to work." She glanced across the street at the school. "It can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"The Hellmouth being a stone's throw away? I'm thinking not," Xander said, swinging a hand out toward the school, with a shudder.

"Yeah." Buffy's nose wrinkled. "All I'm asking is for Dawn to graduate before the next big bad happens."

"As do we all," Giles said then followed Buffy to check on the Hellmouth. The cement flooring over the Hellmouth was undisturbed, looking innocent enough, but neither Slayer nor Watcher was mollified.

LOS ANGELES

"What is this place?" Gunn asked, looking around Little Texas. He and the rest of Angel's crew were about the only ones not in western wear. Keith Urban's '_Someone Like You,_' pumped through the place to the dancing delight of the crowd.

"A country bar," Fred said, her eyes bright. "I used to love these places back home."

"I am the only brother here," Gunn muttered. "So much for remaining inconspicuous."

"It's a little late for you to just go back to the car," Angel grumbled.

"I kinda like it," Faith said, her dark eyes raking over several young men. "Lotta tight butts in painted-on jeans."

Angel wagged his head. Some things never changed. "Anyone see Lindsey?"

"This is not exactly how I'm used to seeing him," Wesley said, moving so a waitress with a huge tray of beers could sail by. "Which, I'm sure, is the point."

"Can't smell or hear a thing in here," Angel said, his nose flaring as he tried to sift through the scents of the crowd. "Just look for short men."

"I heard that."

Angel spun and saw a lean man in tight jeans, a red shirt with big white roses on it and a large white hat standing behind him. It took a moment to realize he was looking at Lindsey.

"Follow me." Lindsey took off and led the way to a dark table in the corner. The two people holding it for him nodded his way and left. Lindsey slid into a seat with his back to the wall. Angel's group sat around him. "Hope to hell no one followed you." Lindsey tipped his hat back further on his head, taking some of the shadows off his face.

"We were careful," Angel assured him.

"That's what I thought but I was followed to Vegas." Lindsey's eyes canted up at the vampire, more haunted than Angel had ever seen them. "I'm the one who got Lorne killed."

"What?" Angel nearly came across the table at Lindsey, even though he knew the lawyer had nothing directly to do with Lorne's death. His fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically.

"How is that possible?" Wesley asked, pushing his glasses up.

"I went and saw him in Vegas. They followed me. Wolfram and Heart thought Lorne might have seen something and they didn't want to risk him passing it on to you."

"Did a good job of it," Faith muttered, accidentally kicking Lindsey's ostrich skin boots. "And they weren't wrong about Lorne seeing something."

"Do you know what that might have been, Lindsey?" Angel asked, unable to contain an eager look.

"Where they're holding Connor and where they are keeping my brother, Kevin."

"That's the second time you've mentioned your brother," Angel said, shocked at the depth of feeling in Lindsey's voice. Only once had the lawyer ever spoken of his family and he had seemed embarrassed by them.

"Wolfram and Hart have me doing a deal for them in Sunnydale," Lindsey replied.

"Sunnydale?" Angel, Faith and Wesley chorused.

"Yeah. I'll tell you all about that once my brother is safe." Lindsey's tone brooked no arguments. "They approached me to do the deal a few months ago. I told them no. So they kidnapped my older brother."

"Do it or he dies," Gunn supplied.

"Exactly. Lorne saw that Kevin's being held prisoner in the penthouse suites of the law office. I could get him out alive…maybe." Lindsey stared at his hands for a moment. "My brother is a stand-up guy, a cop and a family man and he doesn't deserve to die because of me."

"And you want my help to free him," Angel said, realizing why Lindsey would be so eager to help.

Lindsey's blue eyes seemed suddenly brighter as he realized Angel wasn't going to shut him out. "I can't free Kevin and Connor at the same time. They might not kill Connor if I get Kevin out first but once I go rogue on them Lilah will immediately expect me to turn to you with information about your son. He'll be in danger then and so will the rest of my family."

"You've seen Connor?" Fred asked, grabbing Lindsey's hand.

Lindsey stared at the strange woman clinging to him. He didn't know who she was exactly and he wasn't keen on being touched but knew better than to say anything. "They keep him in a magical confinement area. I think I know how to get past it. There's a charm the guards and some of the partners have to pass through the spell. I think I can steal one." Lindsey passed a computer disc to Wesley. "The blueprints to the building are on here. I'm not sure where in the penthouse my brother is, nor do I have the first clue what they might be using to hold him there. Kevin doesn't have any idea magic is real or demons exist. All they'd need is a few armed guards to hold him. I'll have to trust your crew to rescue Kevin, Angel, because I'll have to help you with Connor. The subbasements aren't on the blueprints and I know the pass code for the electronic locks."

"Why are you doing this for me, Lindsey?" Angel asked. "You could have gotten your brother out and been gone."

"Because for two years I've been doing good back home, helping people who really need it. You set me on that track and made it possible." Lindsey tipped his hat downward again, reshadowing his face. "And they're hurting your son…Darla's son. He's just a kid and no one deserves what's happening to him. How do I walk away?"

Everyone's breath caught, various looks of pain reflecting in their eyes.

"How bad is it, Lindsey?" Angel asked finally.

"Bad enough. They've been trying to drive him insane." Lindsey worried at a spot on the table with a stubby nail. "Constant bombardment of show tunes and a panorama video of Lorne and you. You're killing people. I think they included Lorne since Connor seems to dislike him.  And there's an older man and a woman I don't know. It's fairly pornographic. The kid seemed pretty immune to it but I'm not sure he'd be thrilled to see you, Angel, not after nearly four months of this. Maybe you should go after my brother and let me and Faith rescue Connor."

"No!" Angel snapped. "I'm with you and so is Faith. Like you said, they probably have no magic guarding your brother. Gunn and Wesley would be better going after him while you, Faith and I handle Connor. Fred sits this out."

Lindsey looked at the twiggy woman but no one edified him as to why. He shrugged and pulled a badge out of his pants pocket. He gave it to Gunn. "Show this to my brother. Kevin might not just go with you. He might think it's a trap. Tell him you're here to help him like he helped me when I did that really stupid thing at Old Man Coles' farm."

Wesley's eyebrows cocked up. "Dare we ask?" 

"No! He tells that story and the rescue's off." A hint of a grin played with the corners of Lindsey's mouth

"Where should we meet you and when?" Angel asked.

"Eight tomorrow night at the U.C. Star building, two blocks up from Wolfram and Hart. I'll be there. Bring me a weapon. I can't get to any without arousing suspicions," Lindsey said.

"Thank you, Lindsey," Angel said, getting up.

"Save it for when our kin is safe," Lindsey replied.

"I gotta know." Faith waved both hands to draw in the club. "Why here?"

Lindsey smirked. "I'm a simple Oklahoma boy."

Faith snorted. "Like hell." 

"No really. I love country music. The owner of this place had a smaller club I always hung out in. When he expanded he sent me a notice but I've never been here before. I did my best to keep Wolfram and Hart out of my life." Lindsey got up. "I've got to hit a pay phone and make sure my family took that vacation I insisted on."

"To some place Wolfram and Hart doesn't know," Angel said.

"I have a big family to protect." Lindsey shoved a hand into his tight blue jeans. "And I have to worry about keeping Kevin and I alive once we get free."

"We'll help you anyway we can." Wesley said. "And you still owe us an explanation about this deal in Sunnydale."

Lindsey nodded. "Later. We'd better head out. We've spent too much time together as it is."

"Paranoid to the extreme," Gunn said, a smile playing over his lips. "Gotta respect that."

Lindsey tossed a wry grin over his shoulder as he moved off into the crowd.

"Let's get back to the Hyperion, look over those blue prints and work up a plan," Angel said, pushing his way to the door. His friends fell into step behind him.

LOS ANGELES

Lilah stepped into the confinement circle carrying a large duffle. She could see the nervousness in Connor's bright eyes. He was probably afraid because she never finished this morning before she required thirty-two stitches and ten days worth of heavy-duty antibiotics. He was obviously apprehensive, probably expecting reprisals. He had no idea.

Lilah dropped the duffel and waved her hand at him. "Guess what, you little monster, you missed the tendons."

"Too bad."

"You had your fun. Now I get to have mine." Lilah opened the duffle, looking at the boy restrained spread-eagle still. "I did some shopping once the doctor sewed me up. I had no idea there was so many toys. I couldn't chose so I bought a bunch." Lilah took out a cat-o-nine-tails, a paddle, a crop and a bullwhip. "Which should I start with?"

Lilah grinned at Connor. The boy's eyes were round pools of cerulean, his mouth gaped open more than usual. He was afraid. It was such a delicious way to start her little game. "You told me I could hurt you, that you could handle it. We're going to test that theory."

Lilah ran a finger over the whip, watching him shake just a bit. He did a remarkable job of holding in his fear.  "You know, I know I'm likely to hurt myself with the bullwhip. Let's start small and work our way up."

After she had used all of her toys against him, humiliating him in every manner she could, Lilah packed up all her gear then glanced back at him. A soft moan, constant in tone and timbre kept percolating out of him. She glanced back at his battered, bloody body. She wasn't worried. He'd heal just fine and probably before the end of the day. She called the guard inside as she stepped outside of the confinement spell.

"Leave him. Don't tranq him until he falls asleep on his own. Then hit him with the tranq and release him. For now, he needs to savor that pain he was asking for," Lilah said then strolled out of the room feeling oddly relaxed and gratified.


	8. Rescues

CHAPTER EIGHT

LOS ANGELES

"I feel like an idiot," Gunn mumbled as he and Wes rode up the elevator to the floor just below the penthouses. A special key was needed to go all the way to the top but Lindsey couldn't get one. He did know the pass code for the stairwell fire doors, however.

Wesley looked over his companion who was in a suit, perhaps the first time he had ever seen Gunn in one barring the night at the ballet. They both wore the best suits they had but marred the professional image slightly with shoes bearing good running soles. "Lindsey insisted. So long as we act like we belong here no one will question us."

"Yeah, looks like he was right," Gunn admitted reluctantly, stepping off the elevator.

"He's not a stupid man," Wes replied as they nonchalantly made their way to the stairwell and the pass code worked. 

Gunn peered around the cracked open door. "Clear view. Only two guards. Let's do this."

Both Gunn and Wes slipped tranquilizer guns out from under their jackets. Wesley had gotten a liking for them back in Sunnydale, seeing how well they worked on werewolves. These were much smaller than the gun Giles kept, easier to hide. They had both guards down before they even knew there were intruders. Gunn cuffed them while Wesley searched them for keys. He came up with a promising ring of them.

"Hurry up." Gunn put his back to the wall, frantically trying to keep an eye on both ends of the hall.

"I'm trying." Wes rolled through the keys impatiently.

The lock clicked but the room was empty. Cursing, Wesley tried two more suites before finding an occupied one. A fireplug of a man swung off the bed, startled by the sound of his door opening. He scratched at his thin, newly grown brown beard, staring at Gunn and Wesley. 

"Great, just what I needed, more lawyers." 

"Kevin McDonald?" Wesley asked.

McDonald edged toward the wall, obviously not trusting them.  "Yeah, but you already know that."

"We're here to rescue you. Lindsey sent us," Wesley said.

"He gave us this." Gunn slipped the badge out of his pocket.

Kevin stepped closer, peering at it. "So you have my badge. You probably grabbed it up when you kidnapped me."

Gunn looked over at Wes. "Lindsey knows his brother."

"So I see. Mr. McDonald, Lindsey told us to tell you he sent us to help you like you helped him back on Coles' farm," Wesley said. He scowled, wishing Lindsey had given him more information to help sway his brother. Kevin was scanning the room for a weapon most likely, even though by now he knew there wasn't one. Wesley decided to improvise. "He said you'd get the meaning."

Kevin snorted. "Okay, if he told you about how I had to get in between him and Old Man Coles before he got chucked into the thresher, you have to be on the level. He wouldn't tell that story to just anyone."

"This way, Kevin," Wesley said, pointing. "We have to get out of here quickly."

"You ready to run steps?" Gunn asked, heading down the hall.

"If it gets me out of here, I'll scale down the walls," Kevin shot back.

"Hopefully it'll be easier than that," Wesley said, going for the stairwell.

"So why was Coles trying to put your brother in a thresher?" Gunn asked, then, "What's a thresher?"

Kevin paused to pull a stun gun off the cuffed guard. "I got a call from Becki Ann Coles, screaming her daddy was gonna kill Lin. I get there and Coles is dragging that scrawny kid bare–assed naked for the thresher. I can just imagine what Lin and Becki Ann cut class to do up in the hay loft."

"Your brother said the rescue was off if you told us the story," Wesley said, punching in the door code.

Kevin laughed. "I bet."

"For all the details, we'll make an exception," Gunn smirked, heading into the stairwell.

Kevin's grin was a lot like Lindsey's. "Done and done."

*                                              *                                              *

"I'm glad you know the way," Faith said after the fifth turn in the identical hallways. "I think I'd be lost."

"Easy enough to do," Lindsey said, then pointed. "Right around that corner."

They crossed into the last corridor. The guard looked up from his console. He scowled, seeing Faith and Angel. "Who are they, Mr. McDonald? You know this area is restricted."

"Didn't you get Ms. Morgan's memo? They're specialists," Lindsey said, straightening the lines of his Armani jacket as he got next to the guard. "Check for it."

As soon as the guard looked down at his desk, Lindsey tasered him. While Faith stripped the guard of his weapons and cuffed him, Lindsey punched in the door code on the console.

"Bring the tranq gun. We might need it," Lindsey said, "Sometimes Connor gets in a fury, bouncing off the walls and otherwise hurting himself."

"And you wait until now to tell me this?" Angel snarled, advancing on the lawyer. Faith put a restraining hand on him.

"I needed you to think clearly to make a good plan of attack. If I told you how bad it really was you couldn't do that," Lindsey snapped, punching in the last code. The door clicked open.

Angel raced in then stopped dead. Faith plowed into his leather-clad back, her slight weight not budging the bulky vampire. Both stared at the hideous video splayed out all over the walls and ceiling. Angel wrinkled his nose against the stench permeating the room, trying to ignore the piteous moaning he could pick out over the show tunes. Blood and unwashed body odors with a hint of something like stale sex filled the vampire's nose as he watched his son, curled up in a tight ball on his knees on the floor, repeatedly slamming his head off the floor. Bruises and lash marks stood out in stark relief to his pale, dirty skin.

"Connor," Angel whispered, his knees feeling like smoke.

Connor's head snapped up, a line of drool dangling from his cracked, swollen lips. Snarling like a feral thing, Connor exploded off the floor, charging the spell wall and getting bounced back repeatedly for his efforts.

"Connor," Angel cried, only serving to send the boy into a flurry of attacks on the walls.

"Someone's really worked him over since I last saw him. Those don't look like something that happened in the pits," Lindsey waved a hand at Connor's wounds.

Angel shook his head. "Torture."

"He did bite Lilah bad enough to require stitches. Needless to say, she was not pleased and this on top of you threatening her. She was on a tear about all of it. She's not at work today, something about a medical procedure. Maybe he gave her hand a good infection." Lindsey smirked at the thought.

"I did this to him," Angel whispered, feeling the bottom drop out of his stomach. "I pushed her too hard."

"It's not your fault, Angel." Faith put a hand on his arm. "I should have separated Lilah from her head instead of going to work for her way back when and spared a lot of people tons of suffering."

Shaking off his despair, Angel turned to Lindsey. "How do we get him out?" 

"I have a charm that should get us passed the barrier. I beat up Gavin for it." Lindsey grinned. "We should get moving before someone finds him tied up naked in an old file room."

"You stripped him?" Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Onerous work but he'll probably think twice about running for help should he get free," Lindsey replied, producing the charm.

"I hope being naked isn't going to slow Connor down." Faith jerked a thumb at the boy stalking the cage ferally.

"He has yet to seem to mind," Lindsey shot back.

"Give me that charm." Angel snatched it from Lindsey's hand. "Connor, I'm coming in there to get you out."

Connor paced closer to the edge of the cell, blood dripping down his face from where he had split his forehead open again. "Filthy demon."

"I think Lindsey might have been right about the effect all of this had on the kid." Faith nodded towards the walls as she plucked the charm from Angel's big hand. "Come on now, Connor. We gotta fly. I'm going to come in there and we can walk out together."

Connor made a peculiar moaning noise then fled to the far side of the cell, covering his face.

"Well, that was just odd." Faith turned confused dark eyes on her companions.

"Lilah's probably who beat him like that. She's been the one tormenting him since they captured him from what I can tell.  Doubt I'd want to trust a woman, coming off the receiving end of Lilah's temper," Lindsey said.

"We're losing time," Angel muttered as Faith took aim with the tranq gun. He pushed the muzzle down toward the floor. "Please, Connor, we're here to help you. Just relax."

"Connor, look at me," Lindsey said, waving for the charm to be passed back to him. "I brought help just like I promised."

Connor stopped pacing, staring at Lindsey. 

Faith put the charm in Lindsey's hand and he looked over at Angel. "If he kills me, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"You're friends with demons," Connor muttered, his blue eyes burning holes in the lawyer.

"You're not building my confidence, kid, but I trust Faith's aim." Lindsey went into the confinement area. It shimmered and wiggled like mystic Jell-O. "Come on, like I promised. You're going to be safe."

Connor came over and let Lindsey grab his hand. Lindsey pulled him into the spell wall and it cracked loudly, sending them both sprawling. Connor rolled to his feet, growling.

"Damn that hurt," Lindsey said, shaking his head.

"What went wrong?" Angel pressed his hands to the confinement bubble, nearly falling through. He hadn't realized it was that easy to pass from the outside.

"I'm hoping the charm isn't keyed to Gavin alone." Lindsey got up. "Maybe it won't take two at a time as a precaution in case Connor grabbed one of them. Go first, Connor then toss it back to me." Lindsey surrendered the charm.

The boy stared at it momentarily then charged the spell wall. He passed through, stumbling. Angel caught him. Connor yelped, fighting. Angel wrapped his arms around the flailing boy tightly.

"Connor, it's okay. The stuff in the video isn't real but I am," he said softly. "I'd never hurt you."

Connor's knees gave away, a sob tearing out of him. Angel held him up as Faith took the charm out of the boy's hand and flipped it through the wall to Lindsey. He caught it and came through.

"Angel, we're not going to be able to just walk him out the way we came. They'll notice a naked kid," Faith said.

Angel nodded, so happy to have his child in his arms that he barely noticed the rankness of Connor's filthy body was making his eyes water. He peeled Connor away from him then shrugged out of his duster. He handed it to Connor. The boy fumbled with it. Faith helped him pull it on. Connor, lost in the big coat, trembled at her touch.

  
"It's okay, Connor. Faith is someone you want on your side," Angel said. "You liked working with her against the Beast, remember?"

"This way," Lindsey broke in. "There's a way out from the basements."

"You okay to walk, Connor?" Angel asked and the boy nodded.

Lindsey took point and led the way deeper under ground and Angel gauged they had gone several blocks before Lindsey brought them up into a different building. They were only a few blocks away from the Belvedere. 

The top was up on the car. Gunn sat behind the wheel. He and Wes spilled out of the car with a burly man Angel assumed to be Lindsey's brother. Lindsey broke into a run and let the man pick him off his feet. Wes and Gunn caught hold of Angel and Connor in a rough hug then just as quickly herded them into the car. It was a tight squeeze with Gunn, Wes and Kevin in the front. Angel, Lindsey and Faith made it into the back seat, Angel pulling Connor with him. The boy half sprawled across Angel's lap and Faith's.

"Drive!" Angel ordered.

Gunn peeled away from the curb, driving like the hounds of hell were trying to bite the wheels. "Was anyone following you?"

"Got away clean but someone's bound to notice the unconscious guards," Angel said.

"Not to mention a naked lawyer in a file room," Faith added, taking Connor's hand, which was limp against her belly. She squeezed gently. Connor looked over his shoulder, quivering.

 Angel stroked his hair, pushing it off his son's tear-dampened face. "You're safe, son. No one's going to hurt you now."

Connor sighed, his body going to jelly. Angel tightened his grip, wanting to cry with relief. No one would blame him if he did. Instead he just concentrated his gaze out the window, finding an odd contentment in the simple warmth of his son's body resting again him. He ignored everything else but the sounds of Connor's breathing, except for one exchange impossible to tune out.

Gunn looked in the rear view mirror and asked, "Lindsey, what's a thresher?"

Lindsey leaned forward and slapped the back of his brother's skull. "You told!"

Kevin just laughed, rubbing his head.

Angel realized then he'd have to offer some form of protection for the brothers. It was a small price to pay for the rescue of his child.

LOS ANGELES

Lilah lay on her hospital bed, watching TV without actually seeing it. She felt sick, completely mental causes she knew but that didn't change how she felt. She couldn't believe she had gone through with it. Lilah studied her hands crossed over her belly. Her bitten hand now only bore a small red mark. Dr. Outing's aide had healed it completely since they didn't want the antibiotics to negatively impact the procedure.

And it had been a success. Lilah had a friend in law school who claimed she knew she was pregnant from the day it happened with each of her pregnancies. Lilah had always considered it bullshit. Still, here she was feeling a total difference in her body. She knew instinctively Dr. Outing and her demon aide had accomplished their objective and Wolfram and Hart would be depositing a quarter of a million in her offshore accounts. Lilah knew she was pregnant but with Outing using demon magic to insure the procedure she figured that was a dead certainty going into it.

How many times had she heard jokes or seen it on TV about how men dreaded prostate examines? She wished they'd catch a clue. They had nothing on a woman's pelvic exam. They got the finger up the butt and one up the vagina while the doctor tried to catch their ovaries between those invading fingers. That topped anything a man had to deal with as far as she was concerned. Not to mention the speculum and the brush they used to collect the cells for the yearly pap smears.

And as humiliating as a yearly gynie was it had nothing on  the procedure she had endured today. Naked, her legs up in the stirrups with that damn speculum cranking her open in a manner unchanged since medicine's barbaric beginnings – those things she could deal with, she did so every year – Lilah felt stripped of all dignity by the addition of something that was going to grow in her like a parasite. How unlike her was it for her to have knuckled under and agreed to motherhood?

This felt horribly wrong. Despite wanting to jump Angel for a good hard romp, she had nothing but disgust for him. The same went for his plain little son. How Angel and Darla – two reasonably attractive people – had produced such an ungainly homely, child she had no idea. Now their blood mixed with hers? Could she really do this? Would she come to love this thing growing inside her? What would that mean for her if she did? Could she just let Wolfram and Hart take away something that lived within her if it turned out the kid was a freak like its father? Would she just hand them the baby and run? The worst part was she had nine months to regret this decision.

Just as her mind's whirling was slowing, her cell phone rang. As much as she wanted to just let it ring, Lilah didn't dare do so. It might be a senior partner checking on her or checking up on her report that Connor looked ready, finally, for brainwashing. She had stopped to see him before heading off for her procedure. The mere sight of her freaked him out. He seemed broken at long last.

"Hello…oh, God!" Lilah's fingers went numb. "How did this happen? Yes…fine, whatever they pack for me will do. Do you know where I'm going? Yes, of course, not discussing it by phone is best…yes, sir, I feel all right. I'll be ready when they get here."

Lilah signed off, a wave of panic threatened to wash her deep into the fabric of her hospital bed. She rubbed her belly. Would the life in her stay Angel's hand now that Connor was free? Would Connor simply kill her regardless? She wasn't going to stick around L.A. to find out.  
  


LOS ANGELES

"I didn't know what to do," Fred said, waving her hands around at the table overflowing with food. "I didn't know if he'd be hungry or hurt or anything from your call so I ordered a little something to eat."

"This isn't little, baby." Gunn kissed her cheek, seeing the spread of take out Chinese, Mexican and pizzas. 

Fred pouted. "All you said was you had him. You didn't want to say more because we still don't know what kind of surveillance we might be under. I thought everyone might be hungry."

"I am," Faith said, not waiting on the others to dig in.

"I'm going to check on Connor," Angel said, climbing the steps. He hadn't wanted to leave his son but upon returning home, the boy's strength seemed to vanish. He mumbled a request to go to his room and Angel carried him there with Faith in tow. Connor refused to let her hand go. Angel explained how they had given Connor a different room that was all ready for him in anticipation of his rescue. They hadn't wanted to put him back in a room painted with the horrors of his capture. Angel neglected to mention it was only two doors down from his own. He doubted Connor wanted to be that close to him but for now Angel wanted his son where he could hear him.

Once in the room, Connor insisted on being alone, letting Faith go finally. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Angel hadn't wanted him to be by himself but Connor got so agitated Angel feared to stay. But he had only given it ten minutes, just long enough to reassure Fred that Connor was okay, before heading back upstairs.

He could hear the shower running. The door to the room was open so he went in. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Connor, I'm coming in, okay?"

Not hearing an answer, Angel could have sworn his heart started hammering in his chest. He went in, sloshing on the wet floor. Connor sat in the tub, back to the wall, the curtain not pulled. He rocked back and forth, the tub, which had been plugged, overflowing. The air in the room hung ripe with the flowery perfumed shampoo and body wash Fred and Cordy had stockpiled. Connor had scrubbed himself red, opening some of his wounds, staining the water pink and brown with blood and dirt. His hair was wet and stuck to his face.

Connor didn't even look up as Angel turned off the showerhead. Angel knelt on the puddled floor and touched Connor's shoulder. The boy's blue eyes snapped over at him, wild like a spooked stallion.

"I think you're clean now, son," Angel said softly. Connor just stared as if not comprehending a word. "We have food downstairs. Would you like to eat?" 

Connor just blinked a few times, his rocking ceasing. He slipped deeper into the tub sloshing water over the tub lip, soaking Angel.

"You stay right here, son. I'm going to get some bandages so I can patch you up."

Connor didn't respond. Angel hurried down the hall. He gathered up more towels, boxes of dressings and a tube of antibiotic ointment. He dropped the medical supplies on the bed and took all the towels into the bathroom. Connor seemed half asleep in the tub. Angel tossed the towels down to mop up the floor, reserving one for Connor.

"Can I open the drain?" Angel asked.

Connor's eyes opened and he nodded. Angel pulled the plug and Connor levered himself out of the tub. He accepted the towel from Angel who retreated to the bedroom. Connor came out quickly, looking small, cold even, swathed in the large towel.

Angel gestured to the clothing laid out on the bed. "Fred bought you some new clothes. These are some of them. I hope they're okay." Angel grimaced. It was so awkward. He never knew what to say to Connor and now it was even worse. He could only guess what Connor had endured at Lilah's hands and what his mental state might be. Connor picked up the boxers, staring at them as if confused by them. Angel nodded encouragingly. He watched as Connor wordlessly pulled on the bright underwear.

"Sit, before you finish dressing. I'll see what I can do for the worst of these lash marks," Angel said.

Connor sat obediently. The look in his son's china eyes felt hauntingly familiar, as was the docile nature. Connor was acting so Dru-like Angel expected him to start spouting nonsense. As he bandaged the worst rents in his child's flesh, Angel wondered what he could possible do to help. 

"How long?" Connor asked, his voice rough.

Angel startled at the sound of his son's voice. "What?"

"How long did she have me in the cage?"

Angel paused in his treatment of Connor's wounds, studying the boy's face. Connor wasn't looking at him. He seemed to be concentrating on the new picture on the wall. Angel had sketched it in those daylight hours he couldn't sleep for worrying about his son. It was Connor in sunlight, how he had looked in the courtyard that first day he had seen his adult child. "Almost four months."

"So long," Connor whispered, trembling harder.

Angel wished he knew what to say. "We tried, Connor. We did everything we could to find you. We had just learned of the fight pit. Then Lindsey showed up."

"He liked Mother."

"Yes, he did. Somehow I think Lindsey saw what was human in her," Angel said, beginning to work on the wounds again. "Fred ordered a ton of food. I think I might have mentioned that before. Would you like to go down and eat? Or if you don't feel like going down there with everyone I can bring it up here for you. Or would you rather not be alone?" Angel knew he was babbling but all he could think of was that he didn't know what he'd do if Connor was as broken as Dru.

"Not alone," Connor said.

"Then you won't be." Angel finished taping up the large tear across Connor's thigh then smoothed the material of the soft boxer shorts down over the pristine bandage. "There. That was the worst of it. Go ahead and get dressed."

Connor did so mechanically then looked at Angel expectantly. Angel put a hand on his shoulder briefly not sure if he'd have to lead the boy downstairs. Connor sighed a little then started down on his own sans shoes. Angel just let that go. Everyone was grouped around the food table. They all stopped talking as they saw them on the stairs. Connor slumped on the round couch once he got downstairs. Angel touched his shoulder again.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Angel asked and Connor nodded. "What would you like?"

"Don't care."

Angel went to the table and stared at the wide variety, bewildered. He picked up a plate and utensils. He glanced over at Fred. "Do you have a clue what Connor likes?"

"He's a Hoover," Gunn replied. "He'll eat anything."

Fred bobbed her head and took the plate from Angel. "I'll help."

Angel watched her load up the plate with a little of everything. He could have done that much. She gave him back the plate, obviously knowing he'd want to be the one to give it to Connor. Fred dogged Angel's heels back to the couch. Seeing her get close, Connor whimpered, tucking his feet up, almost turning into a ball on the odd couch.

"Angel?" Fred turned questioning eyes on him.

Angel put the plate in her hands. "I think Lindsey was right. After what Lilah did to him, Connor's not feeling comfortable with women around." He sat with Connor, pulling him upright. "Connor, you know Fred isn't going to hurt you."

"Has once," Connor muttered and Angel looked up at Fred in surprise.

She glanced over at Gunn, shuffling nervously. "He's right. When Wes called us and told us what Connor had done to you, I tasered Connor after bringing him…" she paused, a pained look in her eyes, "A plate of food."

"Oh." Angel's dark eyes flicked down to the plate she had now. "Why did you do that exactly? Did he try to hurt you?"

"It was more preemptive. We weren't sure what he might do," Gunn said, defensively.

"Look Connor. I'll just put the plate here beside you and go over there okay, if that'll make you feel safer." Fred put the plate down and reached out quickly to stroke Connor's hair. She felt him flinch. "I'm so glad you're home, baby."

He waited for her to back off before he took the plate. Connor ate greedily with his fingers, ignoring the utensils Angel still had in hand. Father and son both glanced up seeing someone get near the couch. Lindsey's brother stood there, hand extended to Angel.

"I wanted to properly thank you for helping to get me out of there." Kevin shook Angel's hand. "Why did they take your boy? Was it the same reason they took me?"

"I doubt it," Angel replied.

"Looks like the bastards were harder on him than they were on me," Kevin said sympathetically, looking at Connor. He turned to his brother, giving the impression of a bull preparing to charge. "Lin, you know what's going on. I know you do."

"Yeah, Lindsey, tell us about this Sunnydale deal," Angel said, sarcasm leaking into his voice.

Lindsey waggled his cell phone. "I'm trying to call my parents. I want them to know Kevin's okay only no one's picking up. I'm getting worried."

Kevin crossed the room. "You think these guys got 'em?"

"I don't know, Kev. I got them out of Oklahoma all right." Lindsey sat on the reception desk.

"Where?" Kevin stuck close to his younger brother.

"I sent them on their dream vacation and I managed to keep them from blurting out where over the phone. Mostly because I arranged all this through Abby."

"Is…how is she?" Kevin asked, slumping against the wall.

"Your wife and kids are fine. I got Abby to convince the whole family they had to do this. You know how Mom and Dad are about accepting gifts from us kids, especially me." Lindsey grimaced, knowing he had a terrible relationship with his 'simple folk' parents. "But Abby understands that the people who got you might be coming after the rest of them. So, the whole family is up in Canada at Niagara Falls." Lindsey shrugged.

"Maybe they're just out sight-seeing. Abby would make sure Mom and Dad got to see it, no matter the circumstances," Kevin said, desperately hopeful look on his face.

"That's what I'm hoping." Lindsey looked at his phone as if willing it to ring.

"Not to interrupt but I think you'd better see this," Gunn said, pointing to the small TV at the end of the table.

Angel craned his neck so he could see what Gunn was interested in. There was a news bulletin on.

"An attorney with the Wolfram and Hart was found murdered in a file room in the office building. Preliminary reports theorize that Lindsey McDonald was killed by intruders, possibly connected with a case he was working on. The police are still attempting to contact his family. And in other news…"

Gunn turned the sound down. "Any reason they'd leak that report?"

 "Oh, God. Gavin." Lindsey covered his mouth.  "I got him killed. I should have known."

"Known what, Lindsey?" Kevin asked, his blue eyes narrowed as he loomed over his brother.

"I know how Wolfram and Hart treat failure. I shouldn't have left him there like that. I didn't think…damn." Lindsey punched numbers on his cellular again. "Come on…pick…oh, hi, Abby. It's me. Listen very closely. I need you to get everyone out of wherever it is you're staying…I don't care where. Don't even tell me. Just do it. The people who took Kevin have just faked my death to get the police looking for Mom and Dad. They might be able to track you to Canada. Just rent a car and go anywhere but where you're at now…and I have someone who wants to talk to you."

Lindsey handed over his phone to Kevin who disappeared into the office to talk to his wife in private. 

"It's not your fault, Lindsey," Wesley said, picking at his orange chicken distractedly.

"I knew better," Lindsey replied. "But I can't change it. I wonder what Lilah and company are going to do with the Moahilya demons in Sunnydale now that I'm dead."

"Tell us about that," Angel urged.

Lindsey hopped off the desk. "Look, they wanted the Moahilyas to build an apparatus that can tap into the energies around the Hellmouth. They have a way to basically mine that energy and store it so Wolfram and Hart can use it. The Moahilyas and I have worked together before and they liked me so much so they would only deal with me." Lindsey paused, a wry look flickering across his face. "So, they took Kevin to make me do it."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous messing the Hellmouth can be?" Wesley asked, his lips setting sternly.

"How do we stop it?" Angel shifted on the couch a bit as Connor set down his plate and leaned against him.

Lindsey gave a bitter laugh. "Too late. It's done. The mining's started. They were only keeping me around to make sure the product was pure and I think they wanted to extend the deal." Lindsey paced the room.  "I don't know how to undo this, Angel."

"Do you think the demons would believe you if you told them Wolfram and Hart are reneging on the contract?" Wesley asked.

Lindsey shook his head. "They're big on honor and all that. They'd want proof from the senior partners."

"Looks like we go to Sunnydale and do this the hard way then," Faith said, an almost happy undertone in her voice. She thumped her fist into her palm.

"Do you have any better ideas than that, Wes?" Angel asked, putting his arm around Connor's shoulder, feeling his son starting to shake again.

"Other than to suggest we call ahead and let Buffy know what's going on, not really," Wesley said.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, that would be smart."

"You guys do that while I try to figure out where Kevin and I can go and be safe," Lindsey said.

"We need you to come with us, Lindsey. You know how to contact these demons," Angel said. "We might still be able to undo this with words, okay long shot but still."

Lindsey shook his head. "Look, I've done all I can. I can't help you any more."

"Can't help them what, little brother?" Kevin asked, coming back into the room. "Abby's going to do what you said."

Lindsey sighed. "Good and I can't help them undo what I was forced into doing in the first place. You and I aren't safe yet, Kevin. We have to get as far from here as we can."

"I don't run from fights, you know that. You made this mess, even if you didn't want to. You should at least help," Kevin said, cuffing his brother's shoulder.

Lindsey glared. "You don't know what you're talking about, Kevin. These aren't some street punks like you're used to dealing with. This is really bad stuff."

"How did you even get messed up in this? I'm not getting that part of it at all," Kevin said, caging his brother against a wall, obviously determined to get his answers.

"Wolfram and Hart was the law firm I used to work for. They needed me to negotiate a contract and that's why they kidnapped you since I wasn't likely to do it of my own free will. But what's done is done. I'm not going to risk your life any more than I already have, Kevin." Lindsey wormed his way around his brother.

"So we run away? No, I'm not willing to do that," Kevin said, snapping Lindsey, dragging him to a halt.

Lindsey moaned. "Kevin, these things I'm talking about aren't human. They're demons. You don't just walk up and arrest them. Moahilyas will eat a human. They don't like to but they will. They smell like a walking sewer and have hundreds of little mouth all over them."

Kevin stared at his brother like he had sprouted a few hundred mouths of his own then laughed. "Demons?  Have you gone nuts? There's no such thing…okay, maybe there are in hell but not here. They don't just wander around on earth."

"Yes, they do. That's why I left Wolfram and Hart in the first place. I got tired of working with demons. It was only a matter of time before I died gruesomely. Look at my arm, Kevin, see this faint scar?" Lindsey raised his arm, jerking his sleeve down. "Angel over there cut my arm off a few years back. Guess what? Wolfram and Hart's demon surgeons put on a new one from one of my friends. They killed him and gave me this hand, which was when I got out before they decided I was more useful as body parts."

"I knew that riding junior rodeo would catch up with you. You've taken a few too many shots to the head," Kevin said, tapping his own head for emphasis.

"No, I haven't. Demons are real. I dealt with them daily. Ghosts, werewolves, vampires, all real, Kevin." Lindsey stabbed a finger at Angel. "He's a vampire."

Kevin snorted. "I have no idea why you're trying to pull my leg like this Lindsey but it's not funny."

"It's true. He's one of the blood-sucking undead." Lindsey growled. "Don't believe me, go put that cross of Grandpa's you always wear on his hand and watch him smoke."

"Um, let's not try that," Angel said, trying to ignore the ghost of a smile that played on his son's mouth at that idea.

"Your brother is right, Kevin. Demons are very real," Wesley said.

"Vampires murdered my sister," Gunn put in, picking up another slice of pizza.

"I was trapped in a hell dimension." Fred gave Kevin an earnest look.  "And Faith here is a vampire Slayer."

"Okay, I've been rescued by lunatics," Kevin said, crossing his arms across his chest as if to protect himself from the weird truth.

"Just prove it to him, will you, Angel," Lindsey snarled, gesturing angrily at the vampire.

"How can you prove what isn't real?" Kevin rolled his eyes, getting his 'I'm-dealing-with-a-dumb-perp' look.

"Like this," Angel said, morphing into his vampiric visage.

Kevin nearly smashed himself into the wall backing away. Connor reached up and ran a finger along Angel's forehead ridges. 

Angel caught his hand. "Don't." His face went back to normal. "Lindsey's right. I'm a vampire. There's no doubt in my mind Lindsey helped set up a mining project right over the mouth of hell and we need him to help undo this. Lindsey, I'll do everything I can to keep your brother safe. I owe you that much for helping me rescue Connor."

"To do that you'd have to take him…" Lindsey trailed off, scowling. "You'd have to take him to Sunnydale with us."

"Wolfram and Hart might not think to look for him there," Wesley said, his chopsticks hovering over a piece of chicken.

"And he'd have two Slayers to protect him." Faith cocked her head, crossing her arms and giving Lindsey a look as if to say 'isn't that protection enough?'

"Well, brother, you always wanted to travel." Lindsey wilted. "How do you feel about a trip to the Hellmouth?"

Kevin just stared white-faced. "How did you get involved in all of this?" His voice went tight and accusatory.

Lindsey just held up his hands. "Long story. When are we leaving, Angel?"

"Not until morning probably. We're nearly out of night as it is. It's going to be a long trip in the trunk for me or we black out the windows in the GTX," Angel said. "Wesley, Faith, Gunn, Fred, can I see you in my office. Connor, Lindsey's going to stay here with you, okay?" 

Connor just nodded and everyone went into the office and closed the door. Angel sat behind the desk, feeling somehow too exhausted to start up his usual pacing.

"I don't want to put you at risk, Fred, by dragging you to the Hellmouth but you're probably even more at risk if you stay here where Wolfram and Hart know they can find you," Angel said. "Is there someplace else you could go that they wouldn't know? This is your decision."

Fred looked over at Gunn who gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. "I'll go with you, Angel. Like Faith said, there's two Slayers not to mention all of us. I won't be out in the line of fire. Trust me, I'm content with staying in the back ground and doing any needed research between bouts of morning sickness."

  
Angel smiled at her. "Thanks. Now, the question is, what do I do with Connor? Do I drag him with us? Or does one of us stay behind with him?"

"He looks pretty shocky," Wesley said, scrubbing a hand over his beard.

"I know. And I'm hoping that that's all it is. You didn't see what they were doing to him, Wes. It could drive anyone mad," Angel said.

"Lindsey seemed confident the kid was okay the last time he saw him," Gunn said, encouragingly. "Connor's tough."

"Leaving him behind or sending him away is probably the wrong thing to do," Wesley said.

Angel nodded. "I know. I just don't want to traumatize him more. Sunnydale's traumatic on a daily basis. But…I'm afraid of what he'll do if I leave him behind. Connor's still got those ideas about punishment. I don't think he'd balk at killing Lilah."

"Seeing what she did to him, I can see why he might want to do that," Faith said. "But that would be inviting a lot of trouble."

"I didn't rescue him just let him go to jail. If he kills Lilah you know that Wolfram and Hart would see to it he'd be arrested," Angel said, thinking in all actuality he wanted to be the one to kill Lilah for daring to hurt his child. "But be thinking of ways that he's not alone, if I can't convince him to come along. I never know how he's going to react to my suggestions."

They went back out. Lindsey was leaning against the wall. His brother seemed to be ignoring him, his cross now out from under his shirt. Connor had curled back up into a ball, shaking from head to toe. 

Angel looked over at Wes. "Can you handle contacting Sunnydale and finding rooms for those two." He nodded at the McDonald's. "I want to get Connor upstairs. He's not looking really good."

"Oh course. Take care of him," Wes replied.

Angel went over and put a hand on Connor's arm. "Let's go back upstairs."

Connor didn't argue. He unfolded from the couch and followed his father to the stairs. 

"Connor," Fred said, stopping him. "I told Cordelia they were bringing you home. She can't wait to talk to you. I'll call her back and let her know you're really okay and that you'll call her when you feel up to it. She wanted me to give you a hug and a kiss but I think we'll just tell her I did since I think you'd rather skip being touched right now."

"Thanks," he murmured then turned back to Angel who put a hand on his back, gently guiding him up the steps. 

He went to his room and pulled down the covers on the bed before crawling in completely clothed. Angel decided to just let him do it. He wasn't sure how the boy usually slept but since he had been kept naked in a cell for months he probably needed some kind of armor. He pulled the covers up over Connor, tucking them in tight.

"Do you want the light on or off?"

"Haven't seen darkness since they took me," Connor replied. 

"I'll turn them off for you." Angel said, then stroked Connor's hair. It was incredibly soft now that it was clean. It reminded him of Darla's. "Do you want me to stay awhile or should I go so you can sleep?"

Connor held out a hand to him. Angel flicked off the lights and sat on the edge of the bed. He let Connor take his hand. His son's grip was incredibly strong but soon it softened and went slack. Once Connor's breathing evened out Angel gently laid his hand down at his side but he couldn't leave the room. He didn't want Connor out of his sight. He opened the closet door quietly, took down the spare pillow from the shelf then curled up on the floor of the closet with it, just in case he fell asleep and the sun rose. He could see the bed, hear his son breathing and he couldn't imagine anything being more right than that.


	9. Arriving in Sunnydale

THANKS to everyone reading and giving me feedback. I appreciate it!  
D.M.

CHAPTER NINE

Buffy looked around her crowded living room. Giles was sitting in a chair, leafing through a book, double-checking some of the stuff Wesley had told him over the phone. Her Watcher looked weary. She had noticed the signs of age in him ever since the First Evil reappeared and wondered if it had to do with the shortness of temper she had been seeing in him. She wasn't used to it and hoping it had more to do with stress than his age. At least that had resolved once he had started helping to rebuild the Council and he sent the remaining Potentials back to England. Willow was reading over Giles' shoulder. Anya and Xander were canoodling on the couch. It was so lovey-dovey it made her teeth ache. She was happy for them, of course, but she wasn't in a mood to see PDA's. Dawn sat on the floor by the fireplace, chattering to one of her school friends on the phone.

Buffy wasn't sure they were ready for an invasion from Los Angeles but she was grateful to have help with whatever was happening with the Hellmouth. She just wished she knew where she was going to put everyone. Wesley had been rather closed-mouthed about what was happening but she understood that there were some people who needed protecting and that there was a whole lot he was leaving out. 

"So, all the sleeping arrangements are handled, right?" she asked, glancing out the window, wondering how Angel was going to make the trip from L.A. in the daylight. She hated to think of him cramped up in the trunk of his car.

"I double checked the mansion. I hadn't realized that Angel hung on to that property once he left for Los Angeles," Giles said. "He's had a caretaker doing the lawn and keeping an eye on things there but it doesn't have much in the way of furnished bedrooms."

"From what I understand, only he, Wesley and Connor will be staying there, with the two people he's trying to protect," Buffy said. She tugged a lock of hair, thinking on who he might be protecting. He wouldn't say on the phone but she could imagine Angel being protective. He was like that. It was one of the things she loved about him even though it drove her nuts when it was directed at her.

"I don't see why Xander and I have to be inconvenienced," Anya sniffed. "We're on our honeymoon technically. The last thing I want is houseguests."

"Ahn, hon, it's okay," Xander said soothingly. He wilted a little under the heat of her glare.

"Anya, I'm already taking up what space Buffy's house has to offer." Giles tried to be diplomatic. That was hard with Anya even at the best of times. She was so blunt and expected others to be as well.

"It's the best place for Fred and Gunn, Anya," Willow said, "Fred's pregnant after all. We can't just shove her in that cold mansion of Angel's."

"That's what hotels are for," Anya said, and seeing she wasn't going to win she rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine but I'm not happy about it."

"Do you think I'm happy about putting Faith up here?" Buffy winced at the amount of heat in her tone. Was she really that upset at the prospect of being with Faith? Yes, her sister Slayer helped her defeat the First Evil but she still suspected Faith's motives. She didn't trust her. Too much black water under the bridge.  "I guess that's easier than taking in Angel's son. I know we met Connor once but I'm not sure I trust him." She bit her lip at that, tasting blood. She knew she was lying. It wasn't a matter of trust. It was a matter of feeling betrayed by Angel. One of the reasons he had left was that he couldn't give her children, even though he never once bothered to ask if she wanted any.

"He's all for killing demons. I don't see the problem," Xander said, seemingly oblivious to Buffy's pain. 

"I thought he was cute," Dawn said cheerily then quelled at a warning glance from Buffy. 

"I guess it's just that I'm still not ready to believe in two vampires having a kid," Buffy said. "It sounds so wrong." What was even more wrong was Angel had a son and it wasn't hers. She didn't want kids but damn it, if someone was to have been able to give him one it shouldn't have been…She paused in her mental rant. She didn't even know who the kid's mother was other than she was another vampire. There hadn't been time to question Angel when his crew showed up to help her with the First and afterwards it was just too painful. It hurt more than it should, more than she wanted it to.

"It certainly does to me," Willow said cautiously. She saw the look in Buffy's eye.

"To all of us," Xander said and finally twigging onto Buffy's emotional state, changed the subject. "What all do we know about the sitch, Buffy?"

She sighed, sending him a grateful glance. This was safer. It wasn't like trying to grab a lightning bolt. "There's two people with Angel. Wesley wouldn't say their names on the phone. One is going to help us with what's going on with the Hellmouth. The other needs our protection." 

"There there's Faith. She's been paroled early given all that she did with the troubles in L.A. and the First." Giles plucked off his glasses, cleaning them. He knew Buffy didn't really approve but he felt it was well past time the Watchers did something to help the troubled Slayer.

"Yeah." Buffy seemed less than pleased. "Dawn, I was hoping you wouldn't mind crashing on the couch so Faith can have your room."

Dawn shrugged. "Why not. It'll give me practice for college." Her eyes widened as everyone turned and stared. Her cheeks pinked up. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes." Buffy leveled a stern look at her. "And we'll talk about it later."

"We've already talked about it," Dawn shot back. "I don't mind letting Faith stay in my room. I'd like to talk to her."

Buffy scowled. She was still trying to get used to the idea Dawn was grown up and heading off to college and that she wouldn't be there to protect her any more. "I'm afraid to know why." 

"They said she's rehabilitated. I guess I just want to see for myself, after all she did to you and mom and everyone," Dawn replied.

"Don't we all," Buffy said, totally ill at ease with Faith being around Dawn, any of her friends and oddly enough, most of all, around Angel. Buffy hated herself for feeling it but she was downright jealous of Faith for getting to spend time with Angel. She knew they weren't lovers but she didn't trust Faith not to make a play for him and now she knew Angel could be tempted. Connor's existence was proof of that. And what business of hers was it who Angel slept with? She tried to tell herself it was because of what could happen but that was a lie. Part of her still wanted him and it was different from the part of her that still wanted Spike.

"I wish they would have told us more about what's going on," Willow said.

"It seems there might be bugs on all their phones. They didn't want to waste time finding a clean one. Someone has already been murdered over this," Giles said.

"Murder?" Spike asked, peeking around the doorway, seeing if the sun was pouring into the living room. He startled them.

"That's it. We're putting a bell on him," Xander grumbled.

"Do I get to pick where I dangle it from?" Spike sat in a shadowed place, smirking. He fished for his cigarettes. Buffy just pointed at him and he tucked them back away with a grimace.

"Freak," Xander shot back.

"I guess you got my note, Spike," Buffy said. Spike hadn't been in his new digs when she went looking for him, but she figured she needed his help. She knew there would be problems with him and Angel but she was confident it could be handled. Their problems always were when there was a big bad in the picture.

He nodded. "What murder?"

"Lorne, the demon that told us to check out the Hellmouth in the first place," Buffy replied. "Angel and his friends know more about it. They'll be here any time now."

Spike's face went stormy. "What?"

"Don't fuss," Dawn told him, slapping his leg.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I never fuss," he replied, causing both Xander and Giles to choke. He eyed them evilly.

"We'll need your help, Spike. I don't want you fighting with Angel," Buffy said sternly.

Spike dug his fingers into the carpeting, trying to hide his discomfort. "What about him fighting with me?"

"It's not going to happen, hear me on that." Buffy's face went dark.

Spike snorted. "I'll do my best." His head jerked up. "Sounds like they're in the drive."

"I'm so not ready for this," Buffy whispered as she headed for the door. She flung it open, watching Wesley pop open the trunk. Angel spilled out of his dark hiding place, a blanket held over his head. She stood aside as he raced inside. She barely recognized Wesley with the beard, astonished how rugged and handsome it made him. She had still been expecting the prissy Wes despite the changes she had seen in him when they helped fight the First. 

She recalled Fred and Gunn from the big battle. Two short men, one burly and the other trim came next. Buffy didn't know them but she noted they had the same pretty blue eyes. Lastly came Faith, her arm wrapped around Angel's son's waist. Buffy scanned their faces, still in disbelief that Connor existed. His face was so haunted Buffy had to wonder with dread at what might have happened to him. She only knew that he had been kidnapped. He skittered at the door, not wanting to go past her.

"Come on in, Connor," Angel called from inside. "You know Buffy. You know everyone here. No one's going to hurt you."

Buffy's eyes flicked over at Angel, wondering why they needed such cautions. What had happened to the boy during his captivity? She didn't know Connor well but even she could see how subdued he seemed. Still, Angel's words worked. Connor slithered past her, followed by Faith who glanced at her then quickly averted her eyes. 

Buffy shut the door behind them. "How are you all?" she asked for want of something better to say.

"Tired. There's a lot that's been happening," Angel replied, waving Connor over to him. He glanced around trying to find a good place for Connor to sit in the cramped room then decided Connor was too jumpy to actually sit and relax.

"We got that much from your phone call. Is there anything I can get you guys, drinks or something?" Buffy waved a hand toward the kitchen. For a weird moment she felt like her mother and saddened instantly, missing Joyce intensely.

"I can help you with that," Fred said. "We all could use something to drink and I know I'm hungry." 

"We could order in some pizzas," Xander said

"Thanks. I didn't think I'd be this hungry but my body's taking this eating for two seriously." Fred smiled, giving her belly a rub.

"This way. Water or soda?" Buffy asked and decided from their answers water would do.

As the ladies headed into the kitchen to get drinks, Connor leaned close to Angel and whispered, "I can't stay here."

Angel touched his shoulder, looking into his son's eyes. He was still getting hints of Dru from Connor. "It'll be okay, Connor. We need to work with these people."

"I feel…" Connor didn't say anything more, taking deep gulps of air. Angel thought the boy might vomit or faint.

"I'll see if we can find you a place to lie down and be alone if you need that." Angel got up and went into the kitchen. "Buffy," he said softly and he couldn't qualify the look in her eyes, somewhere between hurt and angry. "Connor's not feeling well. Is there some place he could lay down?"

"My room, I guess," she replied.

Fred's eyes fixed on Angel. "Do you think it might bother Connor, all the um...femininity?"

Angel nodded as Buffy gave Fred a strange look. "Good point. He has vampiric senses, Buffy and we're still not sure what was done to him but a woman did most of it. Connor's real jumpy around Fred and to a lesser degree Faith. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since we rescued him. He might be uncomfortable in a woman's bed just now."

"Well, there's the cot we had Spike chained to when the First had control of him. Smoke and Spike is all he'll smell." Buffy scowled. "Wow, that sounded gross."

"Very," Fred agreed.

Angel's lips parted but the question died. He wished he knew why Spike had been chained in Buffy's house. He thought he remembered something about the First controlling Spike. The fact that Buffy hadn't just killed Spike out of hand told Angel a lot. There had to be a good reason to keep Spike alive and he suspected he wouldn't like it.

"Let me get  Connor," Angel said and headed to the living room. He returned with his son while Wesley introduced everyone to the McDonalds.

Buffy led the way downstairs. She moved a box marked 'clothes for Goodwill' off the cot. "It's not much, Connor but it should be quiet."

He glanced over at her then dropped his gaze. He lay down on the cot then looked back up at her. "Thank you." He shifted, pressing his back against the wall.

Angel patted his calf. "Just get some rest. We're right upstairs if you need us."

  
"Do you want me to help plan?" Connor asked softly.

"No, we'll tell you anything you need to know," Angel said.

Buffy headed up the stairs. Angel followed. When he shut the basement door, Buffy punched him in the arm hard.

"What was that for?" Angel rubbed the spot she hit, knowing that punch was filled with rage. 

"How dare you not tell me your son was kidnapped? I had to learn from Wesley when he called Giles for a spell." The fire in her words matched the one in her eyes.

He dragged her back into the living room. "He can hear you by the door."

She jerked free of his hand. "I don't care."

"I do," he snarled. He glanced away then saw all eyes were on him. He forced himself to calm down. "And I'm sorry, Buffy. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to feel obligated to help. I couldn't do that to you. You have enough to worry about."

"Damn it, Angel. I'm able to make my own decisions. I could have helped and Giles and the others could have kept me appraised of things here." Buffy's too-thin body trembled with rage.

Angel couldn't meet her gaze. He looked at his friends but saw no support forthcoming. "I'm sorry. You're right. I…I wasn't thinking straight and I don't always listen to reason. I just…" He trailed off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm not even sure what I mean. I'm sorry and we can argue later. Right now we have to get on this thing with the Hellmouth."

"Of course," Giles broke in, raising a hand to cut off a protest from Buffy. "Please bring us up to date."

Between Lindsey and Angel, Buffy and the Scoobies were quickly appraised of Wolfram and Hart's plans. Buffy  twisted and untwisted a lock of hair around her finger as she listened. She felt the dull rage increasing in her. How did things like this get started? What made anyone think messing with the Hellmouth could be a good idea.

She gave her hair a final twist. "How is it we haven't seen anything wrong?" She tossed a look over at Angel. "When Lorne read Dawn at the wedding reception, we started looking for problems."

"The mouth's under the school. The siphon comes up from the underground. The whole apparatus underlies the area. You wouldn't see it. The business end is in the basement of the new law office Wolfram and Hart is building here," Lindsey said.

"I'm part of the construction crew," Xander said. "I don't remember seeing anything odd but then again, once we got the basement on the first building half done, it was left unfinished and locked. We were told to finish clearing the other land before the building portion started up again. It was a bit suspicious."

"What sort of lock?" Buffy smiled grimly. This, at least, was something she could deal with. She didn't want to think about Angel and his son and all her anger. Getting her mind back in the game would help.

"Padlock. Nothing you can't handle," Xander replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Buffy headed for her weapon's trunk.

"Can I interject something before we all go racing off?" Lindsey tugged nervously at the sleeve of his flannel shirt.

Buffy gave him a cold, suspicious appraisal. "What?"

"Well, for one, I don't have a clue what would happen if you just bust up the apparatus. For all you know, it'll explode and open the Hellmouth or otherwise kill us," Lindsey said. "Provided the Moahilya have no guards on it. Not that I'm doubting you and Faith can take them out but it will neither be easy nor pleasant. They have hundreds of mouths and have brute strength to spare."

"That might explain the body we found stripped to the bone with little bits of flesh littering the ground," Giles said, rubbing his chin, a thoughtful expression smoothing out some of the lines in his face. 

"They don't like the way we taste." Lindsey shrugged expressively and Buffy suppressed a shudder at the thought.

"How could you work with things like that?" Kevin asked, his eyes wide and horrified.

Lindsey sighed. "I didn't know what I was getting into when Wolfram and Hart recruited me straight out of law school. By the time I found out, Kevin, it was too late."

"But you did find out and you didn't run." Kevin's harsh tone cut Lindsey deep. He couldn't meet his brother's eyes.

"No, I didn't and I guess that makes me a bad man." Lindsey pounded a hand on his thigh. "Maybe you and the rest of the family are right in never speaking to me."

"Maybe." Kevin left the room.

Lindsey let his head fall back against the couch pillow, his breath hissing out. 

Faith reached over and patted his arm. "That was rough. I'm there with you, lots of bridges to rebuild. Gotta wonder if it's worth it and if they'll let you do it." Her gaze flicked over to Buffy. Buffy tried to soften her expression. Maybe Faith did want to change. What if she was holding her back?

"It's worth it and as for the other I think we'll have to wait and see," Lindsey said as the door bell rang.

Xander got up and paid for the pizzas.  He held them overhead, making for the kitchen. "Dinner."

"I'll get some plates." Willow followed him.

"I'll give you a hand." Fred got up then patted Angel's shoulder. "Angel, go see if Connor's hungry."

Angel nodded and went downstairs. Connor was sleeping fitfully. He didn't want to wake him but thought maybe it was for the best. He shook Connor's shoulder. The boy woke with a cry, lashing out. Angel took the punch to the chest, then grabbed his son's arm. "Easy, Connor. It's okay. You're safe."

Connor's eyes darted around the room then he buried his face in the cot pillow, muffling a cry. Angel stroked his back. "It's okay to be afraid, Connor. It'll fade someday, I promise."

"You don't know," Connor whispered.

"I'm willing to listen, Connor. You can tell me anything. I can't take away anything she did to you but we can talk about it if you want to. It might make you feel better." Angel said, crouching down by the cot. He wished he had a clue what might make his son feel better. He had a vision of Lilah's head on a pike but he wasn't ready to go that far.

Connor looked over at him, his eyes frightened. "Can't."

"That's okay, too." Angel wondered if that was true.  "Just so you know that you can do talk to me any time."

"Punish her," Connor murmured, his lips skinning back. He looked maniacal and it frightened Angel.

"Someone will, I promise you that," Angel said, hoping Connor meant something other than what he usually did by that. He didn't want to see his son as a murderer no matter how much Lilah probably deserved it. "I woke you up because dinner's ready. You need to eat. You're too thin."

Connor rubbed his belly. "Always like this."

Angel smiled gently. "Yes, and you've always been too thin. Please, try to eat something."

Connor nodded and sat up. Angel cleared away so he could stand. Connor slowly went upstairs. The wounds he bore yesterday were already healing so Angel could only guess the scars he couldn't see were what weighed his child down. Connor sat with his back to a wall, well away from the others once he grabbed up a slice of pizza.

"You were telling us why we shouldn't just rush over there and bust up this hell power sucking thing your law firm put up, Lindsey. Do you have any more useful suggestions?" Buffy picked up a slice of veggie pizza.

"Actually I thought not blowing the lid off the Hellmouth was a helpful suggestion," Lindsey shot back, a cranky twist touching his lips. "But I'm thinking I could try to contact the demons. They have a strange sense of honor. If they find out that Wolfram and Hart murdered someone to help fake my death just so that the demons would deal with another lawyer at the firm, they might be persuaded to just remove the apparatus."

"And if not?" Buffy pressed.

"Then we'll have to come up with a way to dismantle it," Lindsey said then called out loudly. "Kevin, come out here and eat. You can go back to ignoring me later!" 

His brother reappeared from the kitchen, showed that he had some pizza and went back in. Lindsey sighed.

"I think it prudent that we be working on a way to dismantle it, while Lindsey tries to talk sense to them," Wesley said.

"Talk sense to a demon?" Connor snickered coldly at that.

"I'm with the kid," Xander said and Anya glared at him. Xander cowed a bit. He always tended to forget his wife was once a mass murdering demoness.

"I'll do my best but I agree with you, Wes, have that fall back plan ready," Lindsey said, a certain lack of conviction in his voice.

"So, did Wolfram and Hart kidnap Connor to keep Angel from interfering with this plan?" Buffy asked and Connor's hand froze, pizza slice halfway to his mouth. He let it drop back to the plate with a sloppy slap.

Angel pinched his nose, shaking his head. He wished Buffy hadn't said that.

"No," Lindsey said. "Two separate things."

Angel looked at his son who trembled. "We're not really sure what Wolfram and Hart had in mind for Connor. He's not feeling up to talking about it yet."

"They wanted me…they needed someone to take your place." Connor's eyes flicked up to meet Angel's gaze, accusations screaming in them. "You wouldn't help them take over the world or whatever it is they want. They couldn't make you back into Angelus so they thought they could use me."

"That would explain the fighting pit. They're trying to see how tough you are," Gunn said, going for another slice of cardiac arrest special pizza.

Connor nodded, wiping a greasy hand over his face. "Tried to make me crazy."

"Wouldn't have thought that would be hard," Gunn mumbled and Connor glared at him.

"So you don't know anything about this thing with the Hellmouth, Connor?" Buffy seemed disappointed.

"Lilah never talked to me about it. That'd be dangerous. What if I got away?" Connor asked, picking at the pepperoni on his pizza.

Buffy pursed her lips, thinking on that. "What do you need in order to contact these demons, Lindsey?"

"I can get the ingredients for the contact spell easy enough but not until tomorrow. They will only answer when the sun is at its zenith, don't ask." He held up his hands. "Like I said, they have a strange sense of honor and ritual."

"Then perhaps your team should get some rest, Angel. You all look exhausted. Willow and I can start the research. Buffy can patrol like normal," Giles said.

"Sounds like a plan. Buffy, I can help if you need me, too. I rested in the trunk on the way here," Angel said and he noticed Spike's glare at the suggestion of him helping Buffy.

  
"Maybe you need to be with your son," Buffy said, looking over at Connor who still wasn't eating.

"Thanks. I'd prefer that but if you need me, you know where to find me," Angel said gratefully.

"One more thing," Lindsey said. "Someone ought to try and track down Lilah. She's bound to be on the move now that she knows Connor's free. And she has a vested interest in the Sunnydale project. If she gets wind I'm trying to ruin this, something will be done about it."

"I'll check the net, see if I can hack into her credit card files. We could try and track her that way." Willow headed for her laptop, an enthusiastic gleam in her pretty eyes.

"I'll write you down her full name and social security number," Lindsey said.

"Angel, you might want to stop somewhere and get some food. The mansion's livable but there's nothing to eat," Giles said.

"Okay. We'll take care of that. Connor, please finish your pizza." Angel  pointed to his son's still-full plate. Connor rolled his eyes but started eating mechanically. Angel only hoped that the whole awkward feeling that seemed to touch them all would dissipate. It would only hamper their efforts. He knew it was natural. He felt like a lot of it was his fault even though he knew he was exaggerating his own importance in that. Maybe once they had a plan of attack they'd come together like a team. He could only hope so.

*                                                          *                                              *

Lilah reached up and flushed the toilet before sitting back, resting against the coolness of the tub. If she was going to feel this bad she had to look into a way to secretly abort the baby and tell the senior partners she had a miscarriage. She had been throwing up for what felt like hours. Her head pounded but that could easily be a mix of stress and caffeine withdrawal. Dr. Outing had made her quit cold turkey. She hated it.

Levering herself off the bathroom floor, Lilah rinsed her mouth then headed into the bedroom portion of her Sunnydale hotel room. She flopped on the hard bed, willing herself to be porous so she could just trickle in and be one with the bed. She fished out her cell phone and called one of the junior partners.

"Trenham? Yeah, I made it here safe. Have the McDonalds been corralled yet?" She tugged off her nylons. "Well, if someone does catch them let me know.  I want to put my brand on them. And what have you heard on the other front?" Lilah dreaded the answer. She could imagine how Angel was tearing up L.A. looking for her to get back his pound of flesh for his unnatural brat. "No sightings? Seriously? Thanks for the update. I'll call you tomorrow."

Lilah signed off. What could Angel be doing? Where was he? Lilah had expected him to be scouring L.A. for her. She didn't like this. As if being sent to Sunnydale to deal with the Moahilya demons wasn't bad enough, now Angel was being all mysterious. She couldn't quantify how frightened that made her. Lilah took a few calming breaths then set about planning for meeting the demons. She could make herself as safe as she could: Only travel in the day and hope he couldn't get into hotel rooms once she made it hers.


	10. The Big Talk

CHAPTER TEN

Angel felt something deep inside him like a whisper echoing around his ribcage; a feeling of someone as close as skin. He knew that feeling and let it lead him outside. Lindsey and Kevin were settled for the night while Wesley talked with Connor or more precisely talked at him. Connor had been listless, unable to rest and clinging to them in a way Angel had never seen him do before. As per his request, Wesley was telling Connor some light-hearted stories from his college days. Connor wasn't really listening and Angel had tuned it out when Wesley started in on how he played Katherine in his all-boys' school production of _Taming of the Shrew_. It was all just a little too disturbing. Connor seemed almost asleep as Angel headed out the door.

Angel walked into the grass and into the wooded area at the edge of his property. "Buffy," he said quietly. He couldn't see her yet but he knew she was nearby. He could feel her.

She walked up the road that lead to his mansion. "Can we talk?"

"Do you want me to go on patrol with you?" Angel asked hesitantly. He knew this wasn't going to be a patrol type of night. There was so much they had to say to each other, little flashes of knowledge gained during the battles with the First that had lain dormant and were about to be exhumed. He knew it, knew it was necessary but dreaded it anyhow.

Buffy looked no more comfortable about it. "Not really."

He weighed the tension he saw in her thin frame, wishing he wouldn't have to put her through any more misery but they both seemed to thrive on it, like nectar. "Can we take a walk then? I don't want Connor to hear. He's disturbed enough."

Buffy nodded and headed back up the road. "How is he?"

"Not good but I guess it's expected. He's only been safe for the last twenty-four hours. He hasn't had time to heal. He's still waiting to be hurt more. I shouldn't have brought him but I couldn't chance leaving him in L.A."

"You should have told me, Angel. I know we've already argued about this but you should have told me." A resigned expression pinched her face.

"Maybe," Angel said. "It wasn't your problem, Buffy."

"Are we so far apart now, Angel that I'm not friend enough to help you?" 

He couldn't look at her and see the pain in her young face. "I can only say I'm sorry so many times, Buffy. I just wasn't thinking straight. I had a good idea who had my son and I knew what they were capable of. All I was thinking of was getting Connor back. I did some stupid things, not contacting you was one of them." Angel sighed. "I wish I knew what all they did to him so maybe we could help him more."

"He won't say?" Her voice was gentle as she put a hand on his arm.

Angel glanced down at her, a world of pain and frustration hiding in his dark eyes. "I don't think he can, Buffy. You have no idea what they were doing to him. They had him caged in what Faith said looked like an Imax theatre. They were showing movies on the walls and ceiling of me killing people that never existed, of Lorne whom Connor disliked intensely. There were pornos with Holtz's face put on the men's bodies. Lindsey said it ran twenty-four hours a day, most likely ever since Connor was captured. Over three months of watching his fathers at their worst."

"The poor kid," Buffy whispered. Her gaze floated over her shoulder at the mansion as if to send support winging back to the boy on the night air.

"And there was physical torture. We found him naked and filthy in that cell, bruised and obviously whipped. They were fighting him like a gladiator." Angel's voice had gone flat as he tried to put distance between him and the horror.

Buffy squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Angel."

"Thank you."

"How…" She paused, sniffing the night air. It seemed clean except for the touch of cologne Angel always seemed to wear. Spike often wore some, too. She wondered if maybe they smelled less than human or dead or something under it. "How did this happen, Angel?"

"The kidnapping?"

She dragged a hand through her hair before answering. "You having a son at all."

Angel looked at the tree line, trying to avoid the heat of her gaze. "It's a long story. His mother is Darla. I'm not sure I told you that."

Buffy put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Wait a minute. Darla? I thought you killed her to save me years ago."

"Wolfram and Hart brought her back to life. Lindsey did it and nearly cost us Cordy in the process. Darla was entirely human. They wanted me to turn her. They needed me to be Angelus. It almost worked. Dru turned her and in the midst of all this trying to drag me down again, she and I…" Angel trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets. He started walking again, taking a turn that would angle them into the warehouse district.

"I get the picture." Buffy's voice cracked like a whip. "So you were trying to lose your soul, Angel."

He looked into her eyes, dim in the nearly moonless night. "I felt like I was dying inside. Like all the good I was trying to do wasn't amounting to anything."

"So why bother." Buffy's eyes narrowed.

Angel looked away and she punched his shoulder so hard he was nearly rocked back off his feet.

"We've had this talk, Angel, when the First had you enthralled," Buffy said. "It's always going to be hard but you can't give up, not ever. Do I have to keep kicking you around so you don't forget that?" That last was gentler, her eyes pained.

Angel favored her with a wry smile. "I guess. But I learned that sex wouldn't always make me happy as a result of that. Darla didn't bring me any joy."

"That doesn't change what you tried to do." She crossed her arms almost as an attempt to make sure they stayed to herself. Her anger made the words seem brittle and sharp.

"You don't have to remind me, Buffy. I have a living reminder of what I tried to do. Every time I look at my son, I'm going to remember I tried to become a monster." Angel's voice was heavy with regret and guilt. He watched her expression. Was she thinking the same as he was? Sex alone wasn't enough to make him lose his soul. Would he be capable of sex if the worry of losing his soul was enough to keep him from being truly happy? Or would he always be risking the return of his demon?

"But you really love him, don't you?" Buffy shook her head. "That was stupid. Of course you do. What I meant is, how did you not lose your soul when Connor was born?"

Angel walked a little faster. "I'm not sure. I can only guess that my worry over Holtz killing my child or Wolfram and Hart taking him kept me from being perfectly happy. I was terrified to be honest."

"Who's Holtz?"

Angel explained what he had done to Holtz's family, how Holtz had come through to this century and how he had taken Connor.

"Hell? He was raised in Hell?" Buffy breathed. "Poor Connor."

"It's left its mark on him. He was just starting to socialize, humanize when Wolfram and Hart kidnapped him. I don't know what this is going to do to him. As if Cordelia wasn't bad enough."

"Cordelia? What does she have to do with it? It this what you didn't want to talk about when you and your people came to help us with the First?"

  
Angel nodded. "She and Connor were lovers." He held up a hand to cut Buffy off. "Just go with it. It was because of the demon in her."

"The what?" Buffy felt blindsided. How could they have gotten this far apart?

Angel explained to Buffy what Cordelia had done to help him, about how the demon half slowly took control of her, what she had done to Connor, the demon baby she had and how she had mind controlled Connor to help her murder a girl in order for the birth to happen and how the Powers That Be finally stripped away the demon aspect and her visions.

"Finally we started to heal after it was all over and done, after we left Sunnydale. Cordy…I guess she thought she was being a friend to Connor by staying with us for a little while longer, letting him down gently. She barely remembered being in love with me once, or sleeping with Connor or committing murder. We didn't know what to do about any of it. Should she be punished when she wasn't in control? There was so much death in L.A. then that it wasn't looked into and we decided, whether it was our place or not, that neither Cordy or Connor were responsible for what they had done. The demon child enthralled all of L.A. at one point.  I know Connor thought Cordy still loved him but in the end she got that movie part and went to New York City."

"Connor was devastated." Buffy stopped, glancing around at the empty warehouses as if she had heard something. Or maybe it was surprise they had gone so far. Had she ever heard Angel talk for so long?

"In a word, yes. Then Wolfram and Hart got him and that pretty much is everything, Buffy," Angel said wearily then froze.

"Well lookee here," someone said, stepping out of the shadows. "Fresh meat, boys and girls."

They looked like a rag tag group of teen runaways. Buffy and Angel just exchanged glances as the youthful vampires surrounded them.  
  


"You really don't want to do this," Buffy said.

The leader just smiled. "We'll play with you for a while first. You look…tasty." He licked his lips, leering as he went to game face.

"Whatever." Buffy dusted one before they could even move. She nudged Angel to encourage him to continue his tale. The danger before them was barely a threat so no sense in interrupting their conversation. "And that can't be everything, Angel."

 "I haven't had time to even get to know my son. By the time Wesley fished me out of the ocean the Apocalypse started and once we averted it, Connor got kidnapped." Angel took out his anger on the nearest vampire, nearly tearing its head off.

"What were you doing in the ocean?" Buffy used the shoulders of one vampire as leverage to kick into a tall, shave-headed one. Once he was on the ground she staked him and the one she used as a vault horse.

Angel polished off the last one and they both dusted themselves off. Angel scowled and enlightened her as to what Connor had done. If they kept talking much longer it would be dawn. He knew that was an exaggeration but it felt like the truth. By the time he was done they had left the warehouses and were in seedy barville. 

"Angel, you're telling me he tried to murder you," she said, opening the door to Willie's. Demons scurried like roaches. Willie yelled at her for ruining his business. It didn't even make a blip in their conversation.

"He was raised to do that. It was his only purpose. He was such a good fighter, Buffy, that the worst demons in the worst dark dimension called him the 'Destroyer'," Angel said as Willie moved to the end of the bar. 

"Angel, is that you? When did you get back in town? I would have thought L.A. was big enough to keep you busy," Willie babbled nervously.

"Just tell us what you know about the things currently messing with the hellmouth, Willie," Buffy said as Angel glowered at the barkeep.

"Like I keep telling you, Slayer, I don't know nothing. If I hear anything…"

"I'll be the last to know," Buffy finished for him. 

"Willie just grinned. "Nice to see you, Angel. Like old times."

Angel snorted and headed for the door.

"Tell me more about Connor," Buffy said softly, regretting not kicking Willie around more but she had done that twice already this week without results.

"There are prophecies that suggest he could be here to save this world or he's here to end it. I need to know my child, Buffy, so I can guide him to become the good man I know he's capable of being. Growing up in hell took its toll but not completely. He's capable of love. He loved Cordelia and she told me how hard he resisted her demon aspect when she tried to get him to kill Angelus and that innocent girl. She remembered that much, how he fought her."

Buffy could see how he clung to that hope. In the garish light of Willie's bar Angel's face practically shone with optimism and love for his child. 

"He no longer wants me dead. He's starting to care for me in spite of himself. And I have to learn to give up being jealous of Holtz's time with Connor because it drives a wedge between us when I don't want to hear about the things he and Holtz did."

"Connor has to understand that it's hard for you thinking about how much you missed, that you didn't get to see him do any of the things a parent treasures," Buffy said, putting a protective arm around Angel's waist as they exited the bar.

"Connor's not at that stage yet, Buffy. That takes a level of maturity he hasn't grown into. In some ways he's a typical teen and most teens butt heads with their parents," Angel replied ruefully, cupping his hand over the one she had on his hip.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Or their older sisters."

Angel laughed. "I don't doubt he butted heads with Holtz, too. Connor is incredibly stubborn."

"Wonder where he gets that?" Buffy smiled up at him.

He tapped her chin. "I'm ignoring that. Case in point, he came here to kill me without the man he considered to be his father. He planned on going back to Quor-Toth once I was dead. I'm betting Holtz didn't know Connor was going to do it."

"Why wouldn't he bring Holtz?" Buffy's nose wrinkled. "Why would he want to go back to hell?"

"It was the only home he's ever known, Buffy. He had to be terrified coming here. Within a day he was being hunted by a drug dealer and the police, don't ask. But the last time I heard him talking about punishing someone it was that drug dealer and he meant to kill him. Connor didn't want to kill an innocent but I doubt he'd even hesitate to kill someone he thought was guilty. That's what he was raised to do," Angel said.

"You think Connor would kill Lilah? She's human," Buffy said uncomfortably as she angled down a path that would take them back to the wooded areas. She didn't' want any more interruptions.

"Who tortured him. He'll kill her. I don't have a doubt of it. Which is why he can't find her first. That's why I don't want him left alone. If he goes off, it'll take you, me or Faith to stop him."

"Or Spike."

"No, he'd kill Spike. Spike's only ever been able to take me in a fight once or twice and believe me, we used to scrap all the time. Connor almost beat me twice. He only failed the first time we fought because Gunn and Groo were helping me, three against one and it took all we had to pin him. The second time he won and I ended up in the ocean for months. Usually I'd say killing Spike is a good thing but something's changed. Because if Spike lived through the First's controlling him I figure there had to be a good reason. Care to tell me about it, Buffy?"  Angel's dark eyes turned to stone.

Buffy looked away. "Can I say one thing first? Connor frightens me, Angel."

"Good." That one word hit with the power of a hellgod.

Buffy stopped, dragging him to a halt. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. "What?"

"Connor can be dangerous, Buffy. I want you to be prepared in case the worst happens. I don't want you to ever be so complacent with him that you forget he is a killer." The despondency in his voice broke both their hearts. "He might never raise his hand to another human again but he'll always be a predator."

"Okay," she said slowly, wondering what Angel might be prepared to do if his son crossed the line again.

"And I know what Spike did for you and Dawn when you were fighting Glory. You told me about that and his chip when you…" Angel paused wondering if he shouldn't just stop this now. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Buffy."

She leaned against him for a moment. "You were trying to save Cordelia. You weren't even on Earth when it happened. It's not your fault, Angel." She took a step away, thinking about what she was going to say. Angel had been brutally honest with her. She owed him the same. "Spike was the only one I could tell that I had been yanked out of heaven. No one else would have understood. He knew what it was like to claw your way out of your own grave. I started telling him the things I couldn't tell the others because he was the only one who could understand that sort of darkness. It's not like I could have called you…the phone, the distance, it wouldn't have been the same." She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms as if cold.

"I understand," Angel said, regretting having put her in the position in the first place.

"It forged a bond between us. I wasn't looking for it. I didn't want it. I was uncomfortable with Spike. I knew he thought he loved me. He was willing to kill Dru to prove it."

Angel stared. "Buffy, if he was willing to hurt Dru…"

"I know." Buffy plunged ahead and told Angel the rest of the sordid story. Hearing it laid out, she felt dirty. She hated feeling like that. It wasn't that she had slept with Spike that made her feel that way. She had to admit she had feelings of some kind for him. It was how she had treated Spike that made her feel like slime. She had been so ugly and cruel. She still wasn't convinced that part of her hadn't remained dead. She thought Angel was going to go wild when she told him how Spike tried to rape her and as she tried to justify why she hadn't killed him then or anytime there after despite the things he did, all signs of life left Angel. For once he actually looked like nothing more than an animated corpse.

"He got the soul to make you love him." Angel sounded numb.

That hurt more than Buffy wanted it to. "It didn't work but there is something between us, not love, not friendship in the normal sense but the bond is deep."

"Deep enough for you to shield him from being killed when he started hunting even with his soul." Angel couldn't help his accusatory tone.

Buffy shook her head. "That wasn't him. That was the First."

"You couldn't have known that, Buffy, not at first."

"He offered to be chained up. He didn't want to kill," she replied hotly then sighed. "You're mad at me."

"No," he said quietly. "I don't have the right to be angry with you. It's your life, Buffy to live however you want. Do I think Spike is a bad choice? Yes and I expect that you think Cordelia was a bad choice for me."

"Not Cordelia exactly but the fact that you would even think to love someone else. That's why you left here, Angel. You couldn't love anyone without risking your soul so that you would even try again makes no sense," Buffy said. Her face seemed too old, too drawn. Angel knew that he had done this to her, at least in part. Spike had played a role, too. They all had.

"It doesn't make sense to me either. But it's over." Angel glanced up at the moon. "A lot of things have changed for better or worse."

"Why is it always the worst?" she asked.

"I don't know."  
  


"Angel, about Spike."

He held up a hand. "If you're worried about me fighting with him, don't. It won't happen. Don't think part of me doesn't want to crush his skull and spread his dust on the wind for trying to rape you but you've seemed to have made some sort of peace with that. I would have thought that impossible for any woman who has gone through that but you have and that has to be good enough for me."

"Thank you." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm just so tired of fighting."

"I understand. You've got big enough life changes coming up as it is," Angel said, stroking her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Dawn graduating and moving to Chicago. She called me to invite me to the party afterwards. I never did answer her." Angel sighed. "I feel bad about that."

"I'm going to miss her but I'm glad she's getting away from this. She deserves a normal life."

"I know. That's why I didn't even ask Cordelia to stay for Connor's sake. I wanted her to be happy. I want that for everyone even if I know it's not going to happen. I especially want it for my son but like a Slayer, I'm fairly sure he's not destined for an easy life."

"Do you think it would help Connor if Dawn talked to him? They're about the same age."

"Normally I'd love for him to actually have someone his age to talk to but right now he doesn't want to be around women. I don't think he'd hurt Dawn but until he's more comfortable maybe we shouldn't stress him too much. He might go to her on his own. He seems to like Faith's company."

Buffy snorted. "I just bet."

"Yes, well, there is some of that in it too, according to Faith. She thinks he had a crush on her when she came to help put Angelus back in his cage."  
  


"And she would know." Buffy waved a hand. "I know that's catty. We couldn't have beat the First without her."

"And she went back to jail willingly afterwards. She's changed Buffy. She could really use you to believe in her and I know how much that's asking."

"She tried to kill you, Angel and she tortured Wes and if you two can forgive her, I can certainly try to do the same." She took a look at the moon's position in the sky.  "Maybe we should head back."

Angel just turned around and started walking. 

"Where do we go from here, Angel?"

"I wish I knew. Nothing's changed Buffy, not in my feelings for you or the fact that I could still lose my soul." Dare he tell her he had cried out her name when his soul had been stripped away? He was in bed with Cordelia in that fantasy but he had been thinking of her. No, that would just be unfair to share that burden.

"Then we're right back to life's a bitch and we get screwed again," she said. "I don't even know why Spike is still hanging around. He knows that it's well and truly over between us, that I even started seeing other people even if it didn't work out."

"I stayed for a year after I knew it could never happen. He may eventually come to realize that it's hopeless," Angel said, thinking that Spike had always been a romantic when he himself had never been. Spike might not give up hope so easily.

"I know it's selfish but I hope you're right. I hate hurting him…you, my friends and every time I turn around, it seems that's all I do." She stumbled a bit on some uneven roadway as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Don't think that way Buffy. It's not fair to yourself."

She laughed bitterly. "I'll just do what I usually do, lose myself in the newest disaster I'm supposed to avert."

They fell silent for the rest of the walk back to the mansion. A light still burned in the windows. Buffy followed Angel inside. Wesley was sitting in a chair, relaxed and reading. Connor snored softly on the couch. Wes peered up at them over the book.

"He fell asleep there. I thought it best just to leave him. He's been almost peaceful. He had one dream that I was afraid I would have to wake him from but he stopped crying," Wesley whispered.

Angel reached down and curled the long ends of Connor's hair around a finger. "Go get some rest, Wes. I'll sit up with him until dawn."

Wes nodded and headed off. Buffy put a hand on Angel's arm. 

"He doesn't look dangerous, does he?" She smiled over at father and son.

Angel shook his head, letting the soft lock of hair slide through his fingers. "He looks like a little girl. When he's feeling better, I'll see if I can talk him into cutting his hair."

Buffy smothered a laugh. "And if that's not the most Dad thing in the world to say I don't know what is. I'd better go. I didn't get much patrolling done."

Angel nodded. "Be careful."

"I always am."

Their gazes locked. Neither of them could move. Finally Buffy tore herself away and headed out the door, taking a piece of him with her.


	11. Complications

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Shrieks rang through the mansion, waking Angel. He shot out of bed, racing into the living room. Light streamed in the windows. Connor was in a corner trying to either claw through the stone or climb it. The horrible cries tore out of him. Angel grabbed him, pulling him close. Connor screamed even louder. Wesley and Lindsey ran into the room, both still half asleep. More cop-like and cautious before entering, Kevin peeked around the corner.  
  
"It's okay, Connor," Angel said, soothingly. "It was just a dream."  
  
Connor ripped out of his arms, shoving Angel hard enough to land him on his backside in a sunbeam. Angel rolled out of the light, his flesh smoking. Kevin backed into a corner, seeing that display of otherworldliness. Angel tackled Connor, holding him tight, using his weight to pin the slight boy.  
  
"Connor, please, just relax." Angel loosened up a bit as Connor stopped fighting. He pulled Connor into a sitting position. "You just had a bad dream. You're safe, I promise you."  
  
Connor shuddered, moaning. His color drained and his eyes widened. He tried to get his hand up in front of his mouth but didn't quite make it in time. His stomach emptied all over the stone flooring. Angel stroked his hair as he watched Lindsey leave the room. Connor started sobbing.  
  
"It's okay, Connor. Don't worry about it." Angel rubbed his son's back. "Shhh, Connor. I know you're scared but there's nothing to be afraid of now."  
  
Connor managed to swallow his cries. Lindsey came back with a wet face towel and handed it to Angel. The vampire shot him a grateful look. He mopped Connor's face with it as his son relaxed back against him.  
  
"Okay?" Angel asked. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
Connor nodded. "It was so real."  
  
"I know, son. But you're safe. Can you stand up?" Angel helped Connor to his feet. The boy looked at the puddle of vomit, shame coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Connor. I'll clean up in here," Wesley said. "And do we have a plan for today?"  
  
"Pants," Lindsey said, gesturing at them all. Wes had thrown on a ludicrous robe, burgundy with black velvet trim. Lindsey, himself, hadn't taken the time to cover up his tightie whities, which he was regretting. Kevin was in raggedy boxers in sharp contrast to Angel's black silk ones. "I can't think with all of us standing around in our underpants like this is a high school locker room."  
  
"Good point." Angel tapped the living room couch's pillows and Connor sat obediently to wait for the others to clean up and dress. He curled up on the couch and when Angel came back he pushed in next to him.  
  
"I'm going to try and make contact with the Moahilyass today," Lindsey said, coming back out in his slacks and dress shirt. Kevin wasn't far behind him in his casual jeans and T-shirt. Wesley's attire hovered between the extremes.  
  
"Do you need help?" Wesley asked. "Angel's hampered but I'm not."  
  
"Thanks but no. I've mentioned they are very structured demons. They don't take well to changes in plans. I don't know what they might do if I show up with company. And don't forget, they think I'm dead. Me reappearing will upset them enough," Lindsey said.  
  
"Then you might need back up in that case," Angel said. "Someone who can stay out of sight but get to you fast if there's trouble. I'll call Buffy."  
  
"Faith," Lindsey said. "No offense, but I don't like unknowns. I might not know Faith well but I know her better than Buffy."  
  
"Okay, Faith then," Angel said.  
  
"Is that enough? Just one woman against a bunch of demons?" Kevin gave them a strange look as all of them gazed at him either amused or with looks of pity for his ignorance.  
  
"She's a Slayer, brother. If Faith isn't enough, we're in real trouble," Lindsey said.  
  
"I'm going to assist Giles, Willow and Fred in trying to find out more about the Moahilya," Wes said.  
  
"For all my dealings with them, I honestly don't know much about the Moahilyas' capabilities," Lindsey said. "I know more about their culture than I do about any magic they might possess. The most important thing I can tell you is they're ravenous and they think humans taste bad. That won't stop them from chewing on us."  
  
"Can we kill them?" Connor's soft voice shocked the other men. They had thought he was too traumatized to be actually listening in.  
  
"I'm sure it's possible but I don't know their weaknesses. I'm imagining it would be hard to hit them since most of their body surface is covered with mouths," Lindsey said.  
  
"Connor, do you want to work with Wesley and the others?" Angel put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "I'm not sure you're up to helping Faith protect Lindsey."  
  
"Can't do it." Connor glanced away. "Tried helping Fred back when you and Cordy were missing. I can't read so good, not good enough to be useful." Connor flinched a bit when Angel couldn't keep his disappointment hidden.  
  
"It's all right, Connor. We should have been facilitating your learning all this time. We knew that education couldn't have been a priority in Quor- Toth. I'm sorry we didn't think of it," Wesley said.  
  
"It's okay. There's never time for us, just for all the big problems we're supposed to fix," Connor said so sadly his companions felt that sorrow as if it were their own.  
  
"That changes," Angel whispered. "Once this is over, that changes. You're the most important thing in the world to me, Connor. I'm supposed to be working toward my redemption, towards my humanity. Finding time for my son has to be extremely humanizing."  
  
No one said anything for a moment. Wesley cleared his throat. "I ought to be going. I promised to meet them at Buffy's. Angel, you were out most of the night. You should rest some more while it's daylight. I will arrange for Faith to watch over Lindsey."  
  
Angel nodded. "Thanks, Wes."  
  
"I guess I'll try to give Wesley a hand with the research," Kevin said. "It beats sitting around here."  
  
"Safer, too," Lindsey put in.  
  
He watched them leave then glanced over at Connor. "Do you want to go to Buffy's and be with the others? Maybe talk to Dawn?"  
  
Connor shook his head. "No. I just need." He looked out the window that the couch was carefully situated to avoid being anywhere near. "Alone."  
  
"Are you sure? Sometimes being alone might seem right but really isn't what you need." Angel touched Connor's hair and the boy jerked away.  
  
"I'm sure." Connor got up and headed for his room.  
  
Angel resisted the temptation to follow him. He went back to his room and sat on the bed, trying to figure out what he needed to do with his son. Before he could formulate anything resembling a plan, Connor knocked on the door and came in. He had the handheld video game Fred had insisted they bring along. She said Connor had loved playing with it before they had thrown him out of the hotel. It had sat forgotten in Fred's desk for nearly a year.  
  
"Can I stay?" Connor stared at his feet.  
  
"If you want to. Or if you'd be more comfortable, I could take a nap out in the living room and you'd have more room to do whatever in," Angel said. Connor went to the beanbag chair that was in the room. Angel never knew where Buffy had found the thing. She had brought it over before. Angel paused in that train of thought. He hated thinking about when he and she had been happy together, since so much had gone so wrong since then. Connor nestled down in the old, large thing.  
  
"You can play your game. It won't bother me," he assured his child.  
  
"Thanks," Connor mumbled.  
  
Angel fell asleep to the sounds of the game. Worry didn't let him sleep long. He woke once and Connor was still playing with the toy. The second time he awoke, Connor was curled up asleep in the beanbag chair, seeming to be at peace. Feeling somewhat reassured, Angel allowed himself some rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy shoved paperwork around on her desk. After the First was disposed of, Wood had asked her back to her old position. She wanted to be back home helping, even though research wasn't her forte. She had promised to stop trying to do it all herself. Giles and Willow were the reigning rulers of research and they had Wes and Fred to help them. Still, throwing in with them would have taken her mind off the whirling emotions and thoughts haunting her.  
  
All the digging up bones with Angel, the idea that graduation was in a few short weeks and Dawn was leaving, the whole idea of Angel having a child and what a strange androgynous creature he was, the lasting, nagging question of why in the hell was Spike still hanging around for even though they both knew it was over, all of those thoughts howled through her head. At least she had been busy most of the morning with nervous seniors, reassuring them that they'd make it through graduation and go on to do good things. The knock on her door didn't surprise her, surely just another teen in need of counseling. That's what she was here for, after all.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey, Buff."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened a bit as Dawn came in almost shyly. She sat down in front of her sister's desk. For a moment the sisters merely stared at each other.  
  
"Is something wrong, Dawn?"  
  
"Nope. It's study hall." She shrugged. "I thought we could talk for a little bit if you're not too busy. Here we're not gonna get bothered by anyone."  
  
Buffy reached over the desk, touching Dawn's hand. "What's wrong, Dawnie? Nervous about going to school?" Buffy smiled a little to take any hint of a sting out of that.  
  
"Actually I was worried about you. With Angel being here, the big talk last night, Spike still being here and how those two might.um, clash. I thought you might want to talk to someone." Dawn ducked her head, hiding her face behind her long fall of hair. "Or if not I can go back to study hall."  
  
Buffy grinned broadly. "Thanks, Dawn. I appreciate it, really. And I'm okay. Angel and I had.it wasn't an easy talk but it was good. I finally felt like someone was treating me like an adult. Sometimes I feel."  
  
"Like Giles still sees you like you're sixteen," Dawn filled in. "I know."  
  
"Sometimes. I know it's hard for a dad to let go," Buffy said and Dawn brightened. Neither young lady needed to say Giles was more a father to them than their real one. "I guess it was good to get it all out. We shouldn't have become so isolated in the first place."  
  
"You're too proud, both of you," Dawn said quietly.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to protest that but couldn't. "I hate it but you're right. Angel thought he was helping by making the break between us."  
  
"But he shouldn't be making your decisions for you," Dawn said, angry on her sister's behalf.  
  
"True but I'm done dwelling on it. It can't be changed." Buffy shuffled some of her paperwork around her desk, keeping her hands busy.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I just wish I could be more helpful right now." Buffy blew at a lock of her hair that trailed over her forehead. "I hate just sitting around when everyone else is doing my work for me."  
  
"Well, if the Council would pay a Slayer like they pay the Watchers you wouldn't have to do this job."  
  
"Right now the Watchers are barely recovering from what the First did. But you have a very good point. I'm going to ask why is it that I don't get paid but Giles does." A smug expression painted itself on Buffy's face.  
  
"They'll probably tell you it's because you're the Chosen One and that should be enough for you." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"No doubt." Buffy twirled a pencil through her fingers like a baton. "I do appreciate your concern, Dawn. But I don't want you worrying about me."  
  
"Can't help it." Dawn drummed her fingers on the desk. "You're my sister."  
  
"And I promised not to keep cutting myself off from everyone." Buffy sighed. That promise was proving harder than she would ever have imagined.  
  
"And we're going to make sure you don't. I'll make you a deal. I'll try not to over worry about you being here alone without me and you don't worry so much about me going off the college." Dawn shoved her hand out to shake on the agreement.  
  
Buffy took it. "Deal."  
  
"Great. Then I'll go. You're probably busy." Dawn got up.  
  
"Actually I have been." Buffy came out from behind her desk and impulsively hugged her sister. "Thanks. I'm glad you're concerned. It means a lot."  
  
"You're welcome." Dawn hugged her back then sailed out the door.  
  
Buffy allowed herself a wide smile. It really did make her feel loved and good about herself to know so many people cared about her. Sometimes it was too easy to forget that. She didn't have time to think on it before the next panicked senior knocked on her door.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Lindsey couldn't help looking over his shoulder hoping to see Faith but she was too well hidden. He hated walking into the warehouse alone but at least he was armed. Every time before he had met the Moahilyas in controlled situations. This was anything but. He had cast a spell to contact them. They hadn't really believed he wasn't dead and then they were outraged. He wasn't sure he convinced them not to call Wolfram and Hart to investigate the deception. For all he knew, they would go after Wolfram and Hart for their betrayal. He wouldn't mind that.  
  
At least he hadn't signed the same kind of contract as Lilah, the one that bound him after he was dead. He hadn't been at the firm long enough, wasn't trusted enough for that sort of commitment. It had became his life's saving grace. He still wondered why Wolfram and Hart had let him go and he had no illusions about that. He was free only because the firm didn't have a use for him so he would rest much easier if the Moahilyas destroyed it.  
  
This was a mistake. He should never have said he would help, at least not like this. He was going to get gnawed apart. He didn't want to die that horribly. If he survived this, it would be the last time he let Kevin guilt him into stuff.  
  
Lindsey took a deep breath and looked around. Where could they be hiding? He could smell them. The place reeked of raw sewage. He'd only give them a few more minutes then leave. The Moahilyas weren't the type to be late. He heard them shambling before he saw them. He froze, realizing he was totally surrounded. He counted eight of them. How did things so big and putrid hide?  
  
"Thank you for meeting with me," Lindsey said, trying to regain a modicum of control over the situation. Unfortunately, his voice sounded tight and high. If he were facing down humans, they would know he was scared. He couldn't tell about what the Moahilyas thought.  
  
"You have lied to us," one of them said.  
  
Lindsey tried to ignore the rest of the demons. He knew that once one of them started speaking then that was the leader. The others wouldn't speak. "I haven't lied. It was my employers. They were the ones who told you I had been killed. They used us all. I came here to request that you break dealings with Wolfram and Hart and disassemble the apparatus the law firm had you install. Or tell me how its done and I'll find someone to handle it," Lindsey said, wasting no words.  
  
"All you will do is pay for your deception."  
  
That was definitely not what Lindsey wanted to hear. "It wasn't me. It was Wolfram and Hart who deceived you." Lindsey prayed Faith was in earshot. He put his hand into the inside of his jacket. He felt the butt of the sawed-off shotgun Wesley had given him before they left L.A. He had no idea if it would kill a Moahilya but he suspected he was about to find out.  
  
"You are part of the organization. You pay the same price as they shall."  
  
The leader started for him. Lindsey pulled his gun free. "Faith!"  
  
He blasted the leader. Parts of it exploded into hunks of chartreuse flesh and baby blue ichor but it kept twitching. Lindsey pumped the twelve-gauge and filled the next closest demon with shot. Faith raced in, the poleax she borrowed from Buffy at the ready. She hesitated, staring at the multi- mouthed, reeking monsters.  
  
"Oh, yuck," she cried.  
  
"No kidding. Help me!" Lindsey bolted through the opening he had carved for himself as he tried to load the shotgun on the run. He was reminded suddenly, ludicrously, of the times he and Kevin had gone hunting rabbits and squirrels with their father. At least the cute and furries weren't out to kill him. He dodged another demon, blasting a hole in what he thought was its head.  
  
He tossed off another shot then put his back to the wall to reload. He saw the glint of metal as Faith's axe whirled. Watching her fight was a thing of beauty. She was all precision swings, flying feet and deadly metal. Her grunts and cries of triumph as she hacked the things to bits were more of an aphrodisiac than that kama sutra concoction he and some of the other lawyers had quaffed down at a Wolfram and Hart party. He swore he could taste the potent sugary mix of ghee butter, honey, milk, licorice and fennel as he watched Faith fight. He barely tore his eyes away from her in time to see one of the Mohilya closing in on him. The backlash from such a close shot covered him in blue blood and quivering flesh. The smell nearly made him vomit.  
  
Faith paused in her path of destruction, looking at the mass of demon corpses. Blue gore dripped off her hair and face. "Um, Lin, should I have been like keeping one alive for questioning?" A sheepish expression crossed her face.  
  
"A little late to be asking, not that I'm complaining." Lindsey wiped his face in disgust. "They wouldn't have talked. It would have been a breach of honor."  
  
Faith kicked a mass of chartreuse flesh. "Shouldn't they be going to dust or dissolving or something?"  
  
"They don't do that." Lindsey walked to the nearest forklift and managed to move it into the center of the Moahilyas. He patted the area over the gas tank. "Axe, please."  
  
Faith buried her weapon into the metal. They could smell the gas as she jerked the blade free. It started pooling around the demons. Faith waved Lindsey toward the door, pulling a lighter out of her pants' pocket. She lit it and tossed it into the gasoline. If anything, burning Moahilyas smelled worse than normal. They fled the warehouse, gagging.  
  
"We are not getting back in the car covered in this shit," Lindsey said.  
  
"It's almost dark," Faith reminded him.  
  
"And I'm walking home with a Slayer. I don't see the problem." He smirked at her and she returned it.  
  
After pausing to hide the weapons in the car trunk and getting weaponry they could hide on their bodies, they headed back into the business section of town. People stared at them, giving them a wide berth. Concentrating on walking home as fast as possible to get to the shower, they never saw someone peering out of the Espresso Pump's window at them.  
  
*  
* *  
  
Lilah did her best to hide behind the coffee shop's dessert menu as a couple walked past the huge window. She knew she should be in hiding but she was so damn bored in her hotel room she couldn't stand it. She just wasn't the hiding out type. She thought that the thing between Angel and the Slayer in Sunnydale was long over so she had figured she was relatively safe. Luckily neither Lindsey nor Faith seemed to see her. She didn't even want to know what the blue goo that was covering them was. Lilah fished out her cell phone, nearly knocking over her caffeine-free tea. Being pregnant sucked. If she couldn't have caffeine soon she was going to murder someone; preferably Lindsey, Angel or Connor. Lilah placed a call to the Senior Partners.  
  
"Hello, sir, I have good news for you...no, I'm afraid I do not have a line as to where Angel and Connor are but I do know where Lindsey is. He's here in Sunnydale with Faith...yes, I thought that would interest you....you want me to what? Yes, I am interested in the bonus if I achieves this but I'll need help, sir...thank you. I'll be expecting them tomorrow then. Good night, sir."  
  
Lilah took a sip of tea, wincing at the bitter taste. They wanted her to capture Faith for the breeding program. Why didn't they just ask her to drag down the moon while she was at it? Still, Slayers had weaknesses. She knew they could be drugged and she knew Faith never could stay away from clubs for long. All Lilah had to do is wait with her assistants and she was sure opportunity would offer itself up.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"What is that smell?" Buffy asked as she came into her home with Angel, Spike and Connor. She had met with the vampires and Angel's son, who seemed to have developed an umbilical to his father, to do a quick patrol. She had called home before leaving work to find out that Faith and Lindsey hadn't returned and the research team still had zero to go on.  
  
"Faith and Lindsey had to fight their way out," Xander said, peeking out of the kitchen.  
  
Dawn and Willow were eating pizza, sitting on the couch. Wes, Fred, Gunn, Kevin and Giles were seated at the dinning table doing the same. Willow waved at the kitchen.  
  
"Go grab some pizza. I know, I know, again but when there's this many people, it's easiest," the witch said.  
  
"Are they okay?" Buffy went for the pizza, feeling Connor right behind her.  
  
"Fine but Moahilyas, as it turns out, really stink," Willow replied, wrinkling her nose. "They're showering."  
  
"Did Faith beat him up for first go at the water?" Buffy grinned.  
  
"I don't think they're taking turns," Dawn said, blushing.  
  
"Okay, they had best not be doing anything gross in my shower." Buffy flopped down on a chair. She shot a glance back at Angel who stood like a caryatid on one side of the fireplace while Spike took up the same position on the other side.  
  
"I'll beat him up for you if he is," Kevin offered.  
  
"And I'll let you." Buffy smiled at the older man who was holding up better than she would have expected. "So, do we know anything more now that they got back?"  
  
"They grunted, 'we killed them all' and raced for the shower," Gunn said.  
  
"And seeing how they smelled that bad we let them," Fred said.  
  
"Did anyone think to find something for Lindsey to wear? Faith could borrow Buffy's clothes," Angel said, totally missing Buffy's evil eye. "I keep some spare clothes here, just in case. They'll be big on him but..." Xander shrugged and headed upstairs to fetch his spare jogging outfit.  
  
"And I'll get Faith something of mine," Willow added, dashing off.  
  
They had polished off most of the pizza by the time Faith and Lindsey reappeared, both scrubbed pink. Lindsey was swimming in Xander's clothing. They got their dinner and all but fell down on the couch that Willow and Dawn vacated.  
  
"So?" Buffy prompted impatiently.  
  
"So, Lin and I killed them all. He's damn handy with a shotgun." Faith chucked his shoulder.  
  
"You can thank my Dad and Kevin for that. The Moahilyas weren't interested in talking to me, Buffy. All they said was I was going to die and so were Wolfram and Hart for deceiving them. I really didn't expect anything different," Lindsey admitted.  
  
"So, basically we still don't know how to take that thing under the Hellmouth apart." Buffy thumped her head back on the chair.  
  
"'Fraid not. I'm not sure if the demons Faith and I took out were all of them or if I can expect something to still be out there, waiting to kill me," Lindsey said.  
  
"Still on square one, how different for us," Xander said a bit bitter.  
  
"I think Wes and I have come across a lead," Giles said. "But we don't possess the reference book. He and I will try to track it down tomorrow. It might give us a better idea as to how to dismantle the device safely."  
  
"Good," Buffy said as someone knocked on the door. She looked around and saw everyone but Anya was in the room. She knew Anya let the Magic Box stay open late one day a week for a Wiccan meeting that she said was good for business. It was too early for her to be back and Anya wouldn't knock.  
  
She got up and opened the door, totally unprepared for who was standing there. Cordelia swept in without being invited. She smiled at Buffy then waved at everyone in the living room.  
  
"Hi." For a moment Cordelia looked like she was at a loss for what to say. "I just couldn't stay away. Connor, I'm so glad you're safe." She bounced over to where he sat along the wall and reached down to embrace him tightly.  
  
Connor shoved her so hard Cordelia landed on her butt. He jumped up, his eyes wide and wild. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Connor, what's wrong, baby?" Cordy looked up at him, stunned. "Don't you ever touch me."  
  
Connor whirled and raced for the door. He nearly knocked Buffy down to get out of it.  
  
"Connor," Angel cried, running after his son. By the time he got to the door, Connor was already a few blocks away. "I have to get him back here. Sunnydale at night..." He was about to say was no place for a kid but it was probably exactly the place a kid like Connor would feel at home.  
  
"I'll help you," Buffy said.  
  
"Me, too," Spike said, moving for the door.  
  
"No, Spike, we don't need you. You and Faith should head for the Hellmouth and make sure none of those demons are there," Buffy said and shut the door behind her.  
  
Spike's pale face darkened. "Great, the big poof returns and I'm back to being the bootboy."  
  
"That's B for you, always with the orders." Faith got up and slapped him on the back. "Come on, we don't need them. Let's go find us some ass to kick."  
  
"Yeah, why not." He fished out his cigarettes and Faith immediately snagged one.  
  
Spike and Faith left and the Summer's house descended into an eerie silence. All eyes floated over to Cordelia who had found her feet.  
  
"What did they do to that poor boy?" she whispered. No one had an answer. 


	12. Score one for the Bad Guys

CHAPTER TWELVE

  


Buffy nearly snagged Connor. He did a one-handed cartwheel, tearing free of her grip, landing in the street. He whirled and caught hold of a passing delivery truck. Connor flipped onto the top of the truck and was heading down the road.

  


"Damn, he's good," Buffy said, turning around. "It would have helped if you didn't trip over some kids' skateboard, Mr. I'm-a-graceful-creature-of-the-night." Buffy felt a big wound in her pride that Connor had slipped past her. She knew Angel had to feel worse and that she shouldn't snap at him but her frustration levels were dangerously high.

  


"I live in L.A. Where I'm usually at there isn't backyard for kids to leave their junk in," Angel said, changing directions, heading back for his car. Buffy heard the tension in his voice.

  


Buffy raced after him and Angel tore off in the Belvedere even before Buffy was completely seated. 

  


"What did she do to him, Buffy?" His hands closed over the steering wheel so hard it creaked ominously. "What did that bitch do to my son?"

  


"I don't know, Angel," Buffy whispered, not sure if she should say anything or just let him vent.

  


"I want her..." Angel's jaw clenched.

  


"Dead," Buffy finished for him, putting a hand on his arm. "Angel, you can't."

  


He shrugged free. "I know."

  


Neither of them seemed to believe he meant that and Buffy didn't want to address it. Buffy just kept quiet and scanned for signs of the delivery truck or Connor.

  


"Why did she have to come back?" Angel said finally. "I told Cordy she needed to look out for herself, concentrate on that movie of hers."

  


"She cares about Connor, Angel," Buffy said, wondering how true that was. There was so much of that history she still didn't know despite her and Angel's big talk. "I'm sure she just wanted to reassure herself he's all right."

  


"And see how well that worked," he said bitterly.

  


"She couldn't have known he'd freak," Buffy said, not believing she was defending Queen C. "Even you weren't expecting it."

  


"Cordy hurt him. She knew that." Buffy could see Angel had chosen this topic to be stubborn about.

"You've hurt me. I've hurt you. It happens, Angel. Either we learn to forgive or we break completely. Maybe that's what you want with Cordy, a complete break, but does she know that? More importantly, is it what Connor wants? It's his choice, not yours." She twisted in the seat to look at him. She knew too well how Angel took it on himself to make choices for everyone.

  


Angel stared straight ahead, not looking at her, not looking anywhere but where he was driving. "I just want to protect him, Buffy, at all costs."

  


"I know. I feel that way about Dawn. And I know that's not quite the same thing but we can't always protect them. They'll start hating us if we try. Sometimes they have to make their own mistakes. You told me that. Giles has, too, and Mom." Buffy pursed her lips. She was sounding so Mom-like it was scary

  


Angel sighed, glancing over at her. "I know. I resented my father when he tried to run my life. But Connor's different. There's so much he doesn't know. We threw him into this world without guidance with no understanding how this world works. That's my fault."

  


"And it can't be undone."

  


Angel didn't answer. His glower only deepened. Buffy sighed then did a double take, thinking she saw something.

  


"Stop, Angel He's down that alley."

  


Buffy was out of the car as Angel drove it half up on the curb. Connor wasn't going to get away this time, she decided. Her pride wasn't up to two embarrassments in one night. She grabbed his arm but he windmilled it out of her grip. He leaped up, landing on the roof of a bookstore. He started running from roof top to roof top. Buffy paced him on the ground, seeing Angel scaling the building. They might be able to catch him in a pincer move.

  


Angel blind sided the boy. Connor wormed free but his frantic movement sent him off the roof. Angel grabbed for him but his son was too far over the edge. Connor plummeted. He twisted cat-like and landed on his feet. Shocked, Buffy wasn't prepared for Connor to bolt but this time she managed a flying tackle. He squirmed under her, managing to twist so they were face to face. She thought he was going to try and push her off. Instead his eyes widened, panic roiling in them. He gibbered at her in a language she didn't know and before she could react, his fist caught her chin. Buffy rocked back, stunned by his sheer strength. His fist smashed her face several more times even as she landed a few good shots of her own. Buffy felt someone separating them. She saw Angel capture Connor from behind, pinning his arms. The boy shrieked, switching to English. "She was on me She was on me "

  


"Connor, stop it." Angel lifted him off his feet. "Buffy, are you okay?"

  


She ran her tongue over her teeth, probing to see if any of them had been loosened. Her nose poured blood down over her face. "I'll be okay," she replied, knowing it was true. She hurt now but her Slayer healing would quickly take care of that. At worst she had a broken nose, nothing she couldn't handle.

  


Angel spun Connor so he was staring at Buffy. She saw the fear in his eyes for her, for his son. She trembled, feeling those emotions. He shook his son. "Look at her, Connor. Look at what you did Look at her face." Angel shook Connor harder, the boy's head snapping back and forth like a doll's. "If she weren't a Slayer, you might have killed her. You can't hit people like that."

  


"She was on me," Connor moaned, his body limp. "I had to...don't touch me."

  


Angel released his grip with his left hand only so he could stroke his son's hair. He tried to calm himself along with his boy. "I know she frightened you but you can't hit people like that. Promise me you won't. What if you had done that to Cordy when she touched you?"

  


Connor didn't promise anything. He mewled softly, his head falling back against his father's chest. Buffy reached out, touching his cheek. Connor flinched away but she wouldn't let him slip out of her grasp. "We want to help you, Connor. We know you were really hurt bad but we can't help unless you start talking to us. That's the only way we'll know what to do."

  


"I can't," he whimpered.

  


Angel squeezed him a little. "It's okay. You will be able too soon. Come on, Connor. Let's go home."

  


"Is Cordy going to be there?" Though he was still trembling, Connor sounded remarkably calmed compared to his state of mind just moments before.

  


"Not if you don't want her to be," Angel said.

  


"Not tonight."

  


"Okay, then. Come on, let's get in the car."

  


"I'm sorry I hurt you, Buffy," Connor mumbled, not looking at her.

  


She smoothed his hair with a bloody hand, feeling him flinch again. She wondered if she should force him to withstand being touched like this or not. People needed touched, therapeutic, Mom used to say. "I forgive you. Do you want me to just head out and patrol or do you want me to come with you?"

  


"Not tonight," Connor repeated.

  


"All right, I'll call home and let them know we found Connor and he's okay," Buffy said.

  


"Thanks." Angel touched her cheek. "But I've got a better idea. I'll drop you back home. You took a few good shots to the head. Why not take a night off? Faith's out there on patrol and provided she and Spike haven't killed each other or are doing...other things, that should be enough."

  


"Normally I'd protest but tonight, I'll take it easy." Buffy got in the back seat so Angel could have Connor controlled in the front with him.

  


Angel took her home, feeling guilty. He wanted to spend more time with her, make sure Connor hadn't damaged her too badly even though he knew she had taken far worse in her time. He felt responsible for her injuries. Instead, he let her go in alone and he went back to the mansion. It was empty, so he assumed everyone was still hard at work at the Summers' home.

  


Connor didn't fight with him as he escorted the boy in. Connor didn't bother finding a bathroom, but stripped in the garden and started scrubbing himself clean under the artistic waterfall. A cold shiver danced inside Angel's still chest as he remembered doing exactly the same thing after kissing Buffy once he had become Angelus again. When Connor headed off, sans clothing, Angel picked up the torn, bloody garments and followed his son.

  


Connor shoved the bed so that one edge of it was to the wall then climbed in, naked and glistening with water. He pulled the covers up all the way to this chin, trembling. He put his back to the wall hard. Angel sat on the edge and reached out, touching the boy's damp hair. 

  


"Want to tell me about it now, Connor?" A little voice in Angel's head said he knew what was wrong, that he had done things like this to people before. Just ask Dru. She'd know but he ignored that voice. He couldn't bear to hear it.

  


Connor's eyes screwed shut. "Not tonight. I didn't mean...I'm sorry for what I did. I know it was wrong."

  


"It's more than wrong, Connor. You're stronger than most humans. They can't take a hit like that. I know you don't want to kill anyone, especially not by accident but you could." Angel smoothed the covers, easing them from Connor's death grip. "And if I yelled earlier, I'm sorry. I was upset and worried about you and Buffy."

  


"It's okay," Connor mumbled, not flinching from the soothing hand Angel was running over his shoulders. "Dad...I want to be better."

  


"I know you do, Connor and you will be. It takes time. I know that doesn't help and it sounds stupid and hollow but it's true," Angel said, getting up.

  


Connor grabbed his hand. "Stay."

  


Angel stared down at him in shock. "Are you sure?"

  


"I don't want to be alone." Connor worried the covers up so he was only visible from his eyes up.

  


  


"I'll be right back." 

  


Angel brought in the bean bag chair and one of the books Wesley thought might be helpful. He set it up just far enough from the bed not to crowd his son but where he'd be in sight. Connor sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. Angel knew he was going to kill Lilah for this, to hell with what his friends might think. She deserved it. He sat in the bean bag chair wondering why anyone ever thought they were comfortable. He had a quick little flash back to the 1970's, his bad hair and the heat of Texas. No wonder Fred wasn't in a hurry to get home. He pushed that aside and waited patiently for Connor to talk to him some more. The boy fell asleep instead and Angel busied himself with research.

  


***

  


Cordelia walked down the streets of Sunnydale. How little it had changed. She had expected no less. She saw Buffy's swollen face when she had gotten back last night and felt so guilty she made apologies and drove for her hotel room. She spent the night fighting sleep, wondering if this was all her fault. In the end she decided it wasn't. Relationships seldom worked out but she knew that was a poor excuse. She knew there was too much Connor couldn't possibly understand. It wasn't a normal break up. It hadn't even been a real relationship.

  


But she had been through hell herself in the last two years. She knew she shouldn't feel so guilty about wanting to find a new life now that she was just plain old Cordy again. She wanted to believe that Angel really wanted her to have her chance at a new life. She knew part of him did but she also knew he hadn't forgiven her and wanted her gone. She didn't blame him. Still, her motives for her crime hadn't been that terrible. She hadn't wanted Connor to die without there having been something pleasurable in his life. She wanted him to die a man.

Of course she wasn't even sure it was her choice to make love to Connor. It could have been part of the outside forces manipulating everything. Connor was born in part so he could father that horrible child with her. And it no longer mattered. Whatever was done was done. Normally she'd say no changing it but with this group that wasn't impossible.

  


She couldn't hide forever on the streets of Sunnydale so Cordy headed back for Buffy's house. She ought to help them research the problem. She was surprised to find Angel there sitting carefully in the shadows, pouring through a rather large tome. Angel glanced up at her but his face was inscrutable.

  


Cordy went over to him and quietly said, "Is Connor here, Angel?"

  


Angel set the book aside, staring up at her, his eyes like flint. "He's outside with Xander and Kevin."

  


"Kevin needed to decompress a little," Lindsey said, unable to miss hearing the conversation. "Harris seems to be good at lightening the mood."

  


Cordy smiled. "It's Xander's main strength." She looked at Angel. "Do you think I could talk to Connor? I don't want to make things worse but I'd like to be able to talk to him."

  


"If he's okay with it, fine. I can't tell you what he'll do though. He's acting so oddly." Angel ran a hand through his thick hair. Cordy saw the fine tremors of his hand as it moved. "We still have no idea what happened to him."

  


"I won't push it, Angel. If he doesn't want to talk to me, I won't try to force him to. But he used to tell me everything. If he does talk about it, I'll tell you."

  


Angel managed a faint smile. "Thanks. And Cordy, for your own safety don't touch him. Women touching him seemed to make Connor go berserk."

  


Cordy went out to the back porch. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn they were three old buddies talking about a pickup game or plotting their next weekend warrior misadventure. Xander looked totally at ease but she had come to think of that as his natural state. He was the joker. Every group needed one. Maybe that was what had always felt a little off about Angel Investigations. It had been too grim.

  


Xander was laughing at something Kevin was saying. Cordy didn't see much of Lindsey in his older brother but she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Kevin had a more open face, more inviting to trust.

  


Even Connor had summoned up a smile for whatever it was Kevin was telling them. Cordy's breath caught seeing him. In the unforgiving light of the sun Connor looked horrid, old despite the pale, ethereal youth of his face. His eyes, always a little puffy, looked blackened and almost swollen. Then again, some of that could be from Buffy beating on him, Cordy realized. His usually bright red lips seemed dulled and cracked, but at least those generous lips were parted in something like a smile.

  


"There was Lindsey running down the street desperate to be Superman, only we couldn't afford a Halloween costume," Kevin was saying, "So he had stolen a red towel from Mrs Culpepper's line and was wearing it as a cape. All he had on otherwise were his briefs which he had tried to stain red with Kool-Aid."

  


"Oh God " Xander shook his head. "I should have been so creative."

  


"He does get points for that. I was out feeding the cattle when he runs by with our older sister, Victoria, chasing him." Kevin held out his arms and raced around the back yard. He pulled up short seeing Cordelia, flashing her a goofy, embarrassed smile. "Um, hi."

  


"Hi." Cordelia grinned back. 

He dropped his outstretched arms. "Sorry for being so silly."

  


"Don't worry. We all get silly from time to time, especially when everything goes nuts," Cordelia said. "And Xander is a master of silly. If it weren't for him, I'm not sure any of us would have made it out of high school with our sanity intact. This has nothing on some of the tense crap we had back then."

  


"Thanks Cordy," Xander said. Amazement competed with a faint blush on his broad face. "Do they need us back inside?"

  


"Not that they said. They look like they have things well in hand. Has Anya gotten the wedding photos yet? She wanted me to look at them."

  


Xander shifted his weight, staring at his feet. "Cordy, you don't have to if you don't want to."

  


"I want to," she insisted, hugging him impulsively. "Xander, I'm very happy for you. You and I ended a lifetime ago. It was what it was, a high school fling, good in its way. I long ago forgave you for how it ended just in case I never made that clear."

  


Xander seemed surprised but embraced her back. "Thanks."

  


"I wish I had known you were getting married. I probably couldn't have been there but I could have gotten you something."

  


"Believe me, with Anya it's never too late for gifts." Xander mustered up an uncomfortable smile.

  


Cordy laughed. "Smart woman." She took a step back and looked over at Connor. "Can you and I talk, Connor?"

  


His big blue eyes fastened on her then he nodded. "Okay."

  


"Come on, Kevin." Xander clapped a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Let's give them a hand with the research."

  


"I'm still sorry you had to see that," Kevin reiterated, following Xander.

  


Cordy grinned. "Believe me, there were plenty of times I could have used that Superman story to put Lindsey in his place."

  


Kevin smile back. "Remind me sometime to tell you how he tried to impress little Becki Ann Miller with that Superman cape and learned he couldn't fly."

  


"What did he break?" she asked gleefully.

  


"His arm," Kevin replied and disappeared back into the house.

  


Cordy sat next to Connor on the back porch, carefully leaving a good sized space between them. They regarded each other silently for several long moments.

  


"I'm sorry I frightened you so badly last night. I didn't mean to."

  


He nodded. "I know. It wasn't your fault. It was me. I ...do I have to talk about it?" His blue eyes gleamed with sorrow.

  


Cordelia had to stop herself from reaching for him. "They tell you you should but if you aren't ready, we don't have to talk about what Wolfram and Hart did to you. We can talk about anything you'd like."

  


"It hurts so much," he moaned.

  


"I know, baby. I can't imagine how frightened you were, what that bitch Lilah did to you."

  


Connor hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on the V. "I don't want to talk about that." He sighed. "And I meant your leaving."

  


Cordelia felt tears building in her eyes, spilling over. "Connor, I don't know what to say. There's nothing I can do or say to make it better. I know I hurt you, sweetie, probably the worst you've ever been hurt by a friend. I didn't mean to. I know that doesn't help. Nothing can. I should have known you wouldn't know anything about relationships and break ups and how much it hurts. And it does. I know there's not a person inside that house that hasn't been through a break up and they all know what that pain is like."

  


He looked up at her. "You have felt like this...before me? With Xander?"

  


Cordy's lips fell into a full frown as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Yes, Xander."

  


"Really?" Suspicion fired in his eyes.

  


"Took me by surprise. It was in high school. We were only a year or so younger than you were when....anyhow, I was the most popular girl in school and Xander was...well, a total geek and reject."

  


"So why did you fall in love with him?" Connor's voice still carried disbelief.

  


"I didn't plan on it or even want to. We were locked in the basement of this very house hiding from an assassin made of disgusting bugs." Cordy shivered and made a mental note that any time she was in danger of losing her life in the future not to kiss, sleep with or even touch any man near her. It always seemed to go wrong. "It just sort of happened. We fell hard in spite of ourselves."

  


"What happened?"

  


"Things that usually happen, especially when you're young. I caught him with Willow. Granted they thought Spike was planning on killing them but at the time all I could see was my boyfriend kissing another girl. I ran off, fell through the steps and got impaled on some rebar."

  


Connor made a face. "That's horrible."

  


Cordelia brushed her long hair back as she bobbed her head. "And being Miss Popular and getting cheated on by the Class Clown made me the outcast. That seems so silly and childish now but at the time it was damned important. But that's the thing, Connor. Too often, it never works out. All those people inside and only four of them have ever made it work and Xander left Anya at the altar the first time they tried to get married. We can only hope, for the baby's sake, that Gunn and Fred make it."

  


Connor stared at her, searching for answers. "Then why does anyone even try?"

  


"Because it's scary being lonely," she replied after a moment's thought. "And when you find something that's good, that works, it's the best thing in your life. And even when it does go bad, there are still good times to remember. As time goes on, that's the stuff you really remember."

  


Connor shoved his long bangs back. "What hurts the most is that I don't understand why...why did you do what you did? Not leaving, I think I can understand that. You're happy now, at least I think you are. I want that for you."

  


Cordelia tried to swallow a sob, clamping a well-manicured hand over her mouth. "Oh, Connor."

  


"But why did you make love to me? Was it just because the world was ending? Did you want to get back at Angel for something?" His eyes went watery but he didn't seem to notice.

  


Cordelia reached out to him and he let her take his hand. "It wasn't just out of pity. I don't want you to think that, Connor. Not ever. I don't know why. I don't even know if it was my demon aspect making me do it. But I never wanted to hurt you or Angel. I wanted you to have something good, just like I said then."

  


"Did you ever love me?" His voice cracked as his fingers tightened over hers.

  


"I've loved you from the moment you were born. I took you over as if you were mine from the minute you were put in my arms which makes what I did to you later that much worse. I've never had anything but love for you." She scooted closer, surprised that he let her. "And when my memory was gone, you were there looking out for me. You were the only one I trusted. Even after I got my memories back, you were the one to make me feel like I was at home. After the Beast started taking over, most of my memories are fuzzy. I know I did terrible things to you after we were together, things that I'll never be able to take back even though I didn't mean them. When it was over, I stayed trying to make things better but I knew it never could be like it was."

"Because you don't love me," he insisted.

  


"Because I love you too much, Connor, but not in the romantic sense. For a time you were my child, then my best friend and now I've lost you. And it hurts." Cordelia sniffled, the tears flooding down her face. "I'm all alone in New York. Yes, I have my wonderful new career. I knew I would have it because the Powers That Be offered it to me once and I turned it down. Somehow I knew it would come even without them. But I don't really have friends there. I don't even have time to make new ones. I stay in my tiny apartment there, thinking of all of you, wishing I were back here with you but I know I'm not entirely welcome, no matter what anyone says."

  


"Because of me."

  


She shook her head. "Because of what I did to you. It should have been one of the most important times of your life and I ruined it."

  


He looked away. "It was important...and good. But I didn't understand why you didn't want me afterwards."

  


Cordelia gulped air, touching his cheek. "I think it was because I was warring with my demon. I knew what we did was a mistake, Connor. I know it hurts you to hear that but you deserve the truth. I knew it had to end immediately but then came the baby and all the insanity that came with it."

  


"I don't want to be a mistake." Connor slammed his fist into the wooden porch boards. "That's all I've ever been. Dad slept with Mom to lose his soul. That was his mistake. Vampires having children is some big cosmic mistake or at least so says Wes and Fred. Wes took me away because he was mistaken about a prophecy. Father mistakenly ended up in Quor-Toth. My coming here to please him was a mistake, not killing Angel was the next one. Then you. Then letting Wolfram and Hart get hold of me. What have I ever been but a horrible mistake?" 

  


"You are so much more than that, Connor," she snapped, forcing him to look at her. She felt him tense, half expecting him to hit her but he didn't move. "Yes, every last bit of that is true but you are more than that. You have two fathers who love you. You have friends that were willing to move hell and earth both times you were taken. And you were willing to do whatever you could to protect your friends, me, that poor girl you told me about, what was her name? Sunny? We all make mistakes. It's human. I've made more than my share. Hurting you ranks right up there as one of the worst. Hurting Angel ties with it."

  


"You love him," Connor's voice went hot like a brand.

  


"No. Maybe I never did, not in that way at any rate. I loved him as a friend but when I look back on that year and think to myself 'was it any other kind of love?' no, it wasn't. He had to bribe me back with clothing. I never even thought about romance until Fred mentioned it and I knew that with Angel it would never be possible. The closest we got to a real date was us being manipulated by spirits. And later, when the world didn't end, I was wondering the same things you did. Why did you do it? There was this fear in my mind that you did it only to get back at Angel because you thought I was his and that was a very terrible thing to be thinking."

  


Connor rubbed his nose, wishing he had tissues. "That wasn't why. I loved you. At first, I did want him to think that was why I took you to live with me, taunted him but afterwards, when it was real, I never said anything to him about it. I knew that was wrong."

  


"I'm glad that I was wrong about your motives."

  


Connor let go of her hand. "When does it stop hurting?"

  


"I don't know, baby. Slowly it does. Someday you'll find someone that you want to be with and she'll want to be with you. Sometimes it takes a while and it takes work."

  


"And if it's a mistake again?" He buried his head in his hands, crying.

  


"One day it won't be," she said and he sobbed louder. Cordelia impulsively reached out and pulled him to her. He went into her embrace willingly, wrapping around her tightly.

  


His tears ran hot down her neck and her own dropped into his soft hair. Cordy remembered a time when she would have been grossed out to have someone bawling all over her, snot running on her collar and even more horrified by the fact it dripped from her nose, too. She held onto him for a long time, rocking him. She thought she could hear someone coming to the door at least once to check on them. She remembered holding his body this close, closer even, thinking there just wasn't enough of him. He was too thin, almost frail. His strength kept him from being fragile but that night, she remembered being almost afraid for him. She had never seen anyone who was just skin over lean muscle and bone. Connor still felt that way, only worse, somehow even smaller. Finally his tears stopped and he just rested against her limply. Cordelia brushed his hair back, kissing his forehead.

  


"I do love you, Connor, like a brother," she whispered.

  


"I never had a sister," he said, pulling away a bit, wiping his face. "That might be nice."

  


"And you can tell me anything, you understand that, right?"

  


He nodded. "I got you all messy."

  


"Don't worry about it. Want to go in?" She got up and offered him her hand.

  


He let her take him inside. He stepped closer to her when everyone stopped and stared, however briefly. He headed for the fridge, whether to finally eat something or just to hide, Cordy didn't know. Angel came over to her, taking her aside. 

  


"Are you all right?" he asked.

  


She scrubbed a hand over her face, smearing her make up. "I think so. We talked...not about what Lilah did to him but about what I did. I think we're okay now. I think he'll be okay."

  


Angel grunted. "Good."

  


She licked her lips. "I never meant..."

  


"I know, Cordy. You keep telling me," he snapped then his face softened. He brushed her long hair back. "I know. And I know you're trying to help and I'm grateful for it. He looks rough but at least he's not running over to cling to me. That was getting...odd. He's never liked me much."

  


"You make him feel safe, Angel, whether or not he wants to admit that." She gave his hand a caress. "Just keep working with him. He's starting to come around."

  


Angel stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking awkward and embarrassed. "I hope. I...I should get back in there and help."

  


"I'll go with you."

  


They got back in time to hear Buffy telling Faith to take the night off patrol since she had patrolled all the night before.

  


"No argument. Lindsey, you and me, we're going to the Bronze," Faith said.

  


Lindsey looked over at her, confused. "I'm what?"

  


"Don't argue, you idiot," Kevin said, biffing him on the back of the head.

  


"Listen to your brother," Faith told him.

  


"But shouldn't I..." Lindsey started.

  


"I'll take your research spot," Cordy said. "Superman. You go play with Becki Ann."

  


Lindsey whirled, shoving Kevin. "You told "

  


"That's what families are for," Kevin said wickedly, as Connor came in with a sandwich.

  


"What are families for?" he asked curiously.

  


"For torturing you," Dawn replied, then pointed to the sandwich. "That looks like a good idea. Want me to get you some chips to go with? I could use a break."

  


"Thanks."

  


Cordelia smiled, seeing Connor acting almost normally. She glanced over at Angel and saw the happy look in his face. She picked up a dusty old tome and it felt like home.

  


***

  


Lindsey had no idea why Faith had chosen him to come out dancing. He appreciated it but he couldn't get Prince's, "_Little Red Corvette_' out of his mind. He felt guilty about not doing more to help the others then again what more could he do? He had already told them what little he knew and had risked his life to help. He deserved a little off time. The guilt, he decided, came from being a workaholic by nature and because not everyone could come along.

  


But letting his eyes rest on Faith's wriggling body did wonders to alleviate his guilty conscience. She was beyond hot in her leather pants, a brilliant sapphire so tight they might have been painted on. Knowing Faith, they might be. Her black barely-there halter could very well be Liquid Latex. He could certainly see the distinct outlines of her nipples and it was a view he appreciated as he sucked greedily on the mouth of his long neck bottle.

  


When he had been dancing with her, he had tried to ignore the various bits of jail bait that had been accosting him. Unlike Faith and her boundless energy, he needed a breather and something to drink. If the night continued the way he thought it would, he needed to think of a place to take Faith. She was staying with Buffy which was far too crowded for nocturnal acrobatics. Ditto for the mansion. He could swear Angel and Connor could hear a mouse fart. Somehow, he just knew Faith was a screamer. He could rent a hotel room but he hated that. Somehow, it felt cheap. Of course all he knew about Faith was that she was cheap but that didn't mean he had to treat her that way. She danced close to his table, beckoning for him.

  


"Take a break," he called over the music. "I'll buy you something to drink."

  


Faith smiled. "Always the gentleman. How about a gin and tonic?"

  


Lindsey waved over a waitress. "One Tanqueray and tonic and another of these." He wiggled the beer bottle at her.

  


Faith's brow wrinkled "Tanqueray?"

  


"Top shelf gin. Why drink cheap stuff if you don't have to?" He smiled at her.

  


Her grin went Cheshire. "I like the way you think."

  


"I'm glad to hear it."

  


They drank a little of their alcohol before Faith dragged Lindsey back out onto the dance floor. He felt like growling at the guys who moved closer, trying to get her attention but Faith kept her eyes on him. She excited him with less than subtle rubbings of her hips and areas adjacent to his but he could tell she wasn't quite ready to leave and go somewhere more private. And that was all right with him as well.

***

  


Lilah hadn't been surprised when the cleaner team sent by Wolfram and Hart had called her and told her that Faith was at the Bronze. The little slut never could stay away from the night life, after all. Lilah was more surprised to see Lindsey there with Faith. She hadn't known Lindsey could dance. How had she missed what a tight little ass he had when they were working together?

  


"Damn," she muttered to no one in particular. "Being pregnant really does make you hornier." 

  


She waited in the shadows behind a post, letting the raucous music wash over her until she was sure that Faith had Lindsey totally preoccupied and vice versa. The cleaners were waiting out in the alley for her signal. They already knew the scenario to play out. Finally Faith had danced Lindsey far enough from their table that Lilah felt safe going over to it. She dumped a huge amount of GHB into Faith's drink. She had no idea how much of the date rape drug it would take to knock out a Slayer so she made sure there was plenty in it. She hadn't had time to get more reliable drugs from the firm. Just for good measure, she put some in Lindsey's beer. He had held his own against Angel at least for a little bit so Lilah knew better than to underestimate her former colleague.

  


She faded back into the shadows and watched to make sure no one removed the drinks. She was getting bored by the time the lovebirds fluttered back over, sweating in a decidedly unsexy manner. They gulped their alcohol fast. She didn't think it would take long for that much Liquid X mixed with alcohol to take hold. Lilah took out her phone and hit memory 3. 

  


"It's a go," she said and hung up.

  


Lilah watched as the female cleaner ran in screaming about some guys in the alley with weird faces who were hurting her girlfriends. Faith reacted immediately, running for the back door. Lilah saw her wobble just a bit grabbing for the door frame. Faith only hesitated a moment, trying to shake off what had to be a strange feeling for her, and went out. Lilah turned to sneak away, confident the cleaners could handle Faith even if it cost one or two of them. Just then a drunk teen slammed into her, spilling his drink all over her dress.

  


"You idiot. This is a Prada suit," Lilah snapped out of reflex then swivelled, hoping her yell hadn't been too loud. 

  


But it was. Lindsey had heard and was staring at her. He took off out the back door. Was he escaping her or trying to warn Faith? She couldn't risk the latter. Lilah scooped up a beer bottle off the table and ran after him. She found him trying to pull one of the cleaners off of Faith who was down with at least three different taser wires stuck in her. Lindsey was starting to buckle from the drugs. Lilah cracked the bottle over his head, glass shattering and Lindsey went down.

  


"Is she down?" Lilah asked, dropping the neck of the bottle the only portion to have her prints, into her purse. 

  


"And out. We're chaining her now," one of the cleaners replied.

  


"Don't skimp on that. Don't give her any wiggle room and take her to the cell immediately. If she starts waking up, zap her again. Inform the doctor the moment you get her there," Lilah said.

  


The cleaners didn't answer her and she didn't expect them to. They would do as they were told. Lilah strolled back to her Jaguar, pleased with how the night turned out, ruined Prada suit aside.

  


***

  


Lindsey groaned, barely able to hold onto consciousness. His head hurt beyond reason, maybe even more so than when he lost his hand. There were no shocked nerves this time, too overwhelmed to carry sensation. He couldn't get up. His limbs felt leaden and had begun feeling that way even before he had been hit. He managed to hit a memory button recently reprogrammed with the Summers' house phone. He didn't know who picked up. It didn't matter.

  


"Hurt..." he managed to say, his tongue fat and unwieldy. "Drugged. Bronze...got Faith."

  


He disconnected and tried dialing 911 but was unconscious in the filth before he heard an operator.

  


  
  



	13. confessions

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
"How is he?" Angel asked as he, Connor and Buffy met up with Fred, Dawn and Cordelia outside of Lindsey's hospital room. The vampire was making a concerted effort not to breathe. The stinks inside the hospital were particularly acrid on his sensitive nose.  
  
"Unconscious," Fred replied. "The doctors are keeping him overnight because of the head injury but they think the unconsciousness has more to do with the massive amounts of GHB in his system."  
  
"Most days, I would have loved to beat Lindsey into unconsciousness but tonight's not a time for him to be silent," Cordy said and Angel's eyes widened slightly as Queen C resurfaced.  
  
Angel caught hold of Connor as he shrank away from a passing nurse. "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"You didn't find Faith, did you?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "We found where they took her but they put her in a vehicle. Angel couldn't track it." She dug in her little purse and came up with a few ones. "Dawn, could you and Connor go get us something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, come on, Connor," Dawn said, taking the money.  
  
Angel gave Connor a gentle nudge when he hesitated. Connor reluctantly followed Dawn down the hall and into the elevator.  
  
"So what's up that we had to get rid of the kids?" Cordy asked, leaning against the wall by Lindsey's door.  
  
"Lilah's in town," Angel growled, still looking down the hallway. "Connor doesn't need to know that."  
  
"Afraid he'll hunt her down before you do?" Cordy asked coolly and Angel turned to face her.  
  
"Cordelia," Buffy snapped, glaring at the taller woman. Cordelia just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I just don't want Connor doing anything rash," Angel said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much, Angel," Buffy said. "It's not like he'll kill her. He's not a murderer."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Fred said, her head chicken-bobbing with her unease.  
  
Buffy whirled, her eyes fixing on Angel. He read the question in their agatey depths. "It's possible he might, Buffy. That's why I left him with Giles and Wes. In his frame of mind, I don't want Connor involved in any fights." Angel scowled. He and Buffy had been forced to get Connor before proceeding to the hospital The boy had gotten so antsy for action, Wes didn't think they could keep him from leaving for much longer. "Connor was taught to punish evil but that punishment was death. He didn't have the darkest of the dark worlds calling him 'the Destroyer' because of his lenient ways. I don't know what he'll do if he finds Lilah. She hurt him badly, so badly he can't even tell me. I don't think he'll hesitate if he sees her."  
  
"He'll kill her or break down completely," Fred said, her thin face twisting with fear and concern.  
  
Angel nodded. "I've considered that, too. That could even be worse. If he collapses, and Wolfram and Hart get hold of him I may never find him. Lilah tortured my child for months. I can't promise she walks away alive." Angel's voice went husky, his eyes so dark they were nearly black.  
  
"Angel." Buffy put a hand on his arm. "You've said that before but you can't mean it."  
  
"Why not?" Cordy asked, folding her arms. "I told Angel he had every right to kill Holtz for kidnapping Connor and ruining his life. That boy's never had a moment's peace or happiness. Lilah's only made it worse. She deserves what she gets."  
  
Buffy stared at Cordelia, thoroughly unprepared for the harshness. She never expected Cordy to sign on for an execution but she understood the feeling somewhere deep down. She had been prepared to kill Faith to save Angel and to punish her for what the other Slayer had done to Angel in the first place. She would have killed the monks to save Dawn, as well. On the other hand, she didn't like Cordy encouraging Angle to do murder, not when they knew how dark Angel could get. "You know what, Cordy, I'm already tired of your attitude. You come strutting back here like you're queen of the world and you made everything worse." Buffy got closer to the dark- haired woman with each word until she backed Cordy against the wall. "You don't get to decide what's is and isn't okay for Angel to do when it comes to killing someone, not in my town. I say what goes here, you get it?"  
  
Angel pulled Buffy back. "Save the bitching out for later," he hissed, nodding at the nurses' station where two of the nurses were peering at them. "This is not the time or place for it. And neither of you gets to decide what I'm going to do. This is between me, my son and Lilah, understand me?" His jaw set firm and deadly with that.  
  
Buffy shrugged out of his grip, not looking at him. "Okay. I guess we're clear on that." She pointed into Lindsey's room. "Any chance of waking him up to see if he can tell us anything?"  
  
Fred shrugged. "It probably wouldn't hurt him any, might even help him throw off the drug's effect.  
  
They went inside. Kevin looked at them curiously from where he sat keeping vigil by his brother's bed. His expression suggested he might have overheard them. Lindsey had been expertly pinned into the bed by the nursing assistant's judicious use of tucked sheets. His head was swathed in thick, fluffy white gauze. A heart monitor and nasal cannula for oxygen had been utilized just in case.  
  
"You want to question him," Kevin said, the cop in him recognizing the looks and the need.  
  
"He might be the only one who can help save Faith," Angel said.  
  
Kevin looked around to see if any nurses had miraculously appeared then tapped his brother on the shoulder. Getting no response, he shook Lindsey harder. Lindsey's blue eyes cracked open and just as quickly fell shut. A final tap on the shoulder got him to open his eyes. Lindsey groaned, his eyes narrowing in pain. He had to fight to get one arm free of the sheets, nearly knocking the pulse-oximeter sensor off his finger. Fred caught his flailing hand long enough to push the sensor back on his finger.  
  
"They need to talk to you, brother," Kevin said.  
  
"Where am I?" Lindsey muttered, his fingers brushing his bandage-swathed head.  
  
"The hospital," Buffy said.  
  
Lindsey's eyes widened as he did his best to survey his new surroundings. "How?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us. You called and told us you were hurt and they got Faith," Angel said.  
  
"Faith?" Lindsey looked confused.  
  
"You and she went...dancing," Cordelia said with all the double entendre she could manage to squeeze into one word.  
  
"I don't remember...." Lindsey's brow beetled. "Was that after the Moahilya guts got all over us?"  
  
"That was over a day ago," Angel said, impatiently and Lindsey's wan face molded into a look of disbelief.  
  
"The doctor said he might have amnesia from the GHB," Kevin said and Angel wished someone had thought to mention that before they disturbed the wounded man. Still, he knew they would have tried to glean all the information they could regardless.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lindsey. Rest," Angel said but Lindsey had already faded away.  
  
"Want me and Cordy to stay?" Fred asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll sit with him," Kevin said. "You go help find who did this to him and find your friend."  
  
"If you need us, if you feel threatened, call us," Cordy said.  
  
"She's serious about that, Kevin," Angel added. "Wolfram and Hart know Lindsey's here and probably guess he's helping us. They wouldn't hesitate to come and finish what they started."  
  
Kevin digested that. "I'm a cop. I can handle most anything human but given what I've seen in the past few days, they could send something definitely not human. Maybe someone should stay."  
  
"I will," Cordy said. "We can't risk Fred's baby and Angel, you and Buffy will definitely be doing the heavy lifting out there trying to find Faith so you can't be here."  
  
"Thanks Cordelia," Angel said then headed out the door, nearly bowling over Dawn and Connor.  
  
Dawn jumped back, holding up the cans of soda. "Drinks!"  
  
Buffy took one. "Thanks. We're heading for home. Cordy is going to be staying with Kevin and Lindsey. We could use your help with the research."  
  
"Should be looking for Faith," Connor grumbled, staring at his feet.  
  
"We are," Angel said, patiently. "We're not just going to give up, I promise you but you're not up to helping with tracking down Faith."  
  
Connor eyed Angel angrily but didn't protest. Angel put a hand on his child's shoulder. He'd have to find a way to tell Connor about Lilah but not until he could figure out a way to keep Connor under control. Perhaps Willow could work a spell to weaken him. Angel hated doing that to his son but it might be needed. He'd discuss it with Wes, Giles, Buffy and Willow when he had a chance but for now he had to concentrate on the more pressing problems at hand.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Lilah sat down with a warm cup of tea, caffeine be damned. She almost felt a twinge of guilt. Not about bashing Lindsey over the head. She'd been dying to do that for years. She didn't like handing Faith over to Dr. Outing who was on her way from LA. There was something creepy about medical rape. Project: Next Generation made Lilah's skin crawl. Still, the money and power she received for delivering Faith was very medicating to her soul, such as it was.  
  
Lilah had bigger concerns. She had to convince the Senior Partners to let her get out of Sunnydale. She had a bad feeling about this. Faith was here. She knew that Angel visited Faith regularly in jail. Lindsey almost certainly had a hand in helping Connor escape. It stood to reason that if Faith and Lindsey were together, Angel could be with them.  
  
She perceived that as a direct threat to her. The Senior Partners saw it as an opportunity to get Connor back. They were disappointed that she hadn't used the resources to bring Lindsey in when she had the chance. She argued that the Sweepers had their hands full with Faith and that she was hardly the one to be bringing in Connor. She reminded them that her unborn child, one they were very interested in, was at risk if she stayed since she had few illusions as to what Angel would do to her if he caught her.  
  
To make matters worse, the slaughter of the Moahilya convinced the Senior Partners that someone had to watch over the operation to be sure it went as planned. Lilah decided she had been too hasty in killing Gavin. She could have used him to do this for her. The Senior Partners had decided there was no one else without enough experience and banked trust for the job.  
  
Lilah knew what she had to do; convince the Senior Partners that there were viable alternatives and get on the next plane to anywhere but here. She just hoped she could do it before Angel caught up to her.  
  
* *  
*  
  
The Moahilya watched the little Shabar demon remove the crystal receptacle from the apparatus. It glimmered with its ethereal energy filling. A second Shabar put another crystal in place. The Moahilyas had considered aborting the mission after the loss of their companions but there was money to be made and honor to uphold so it was business as usual, if mining a hellmouth could be termed usual.  
  
*  
* *  
  
Faith pried an eye open, staring into a bright white light. She caught glimpses of people in medical masks and dull sterile blue clothing. Her legs felt funny and she was fairly sure she was tied down. The room felt like the arctic. Before she could test her restraints, something burned into her arm and the lights went out again.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Sitting back on the couch in his mansion, Angel felt his temper slowly reaching the boiling point. Faith had been gone for thirty-six hours and they didn't have a clue where to find her. Anya was at the hospital with Kevin and Lindsey; the latter was due home shortly. To which end, they had moved their base of operations to the mansion because Angel didn't want Lindsey to be left alone just in case. He knew that Lindsey didn't feel very well yet and the mansion had more room, regardless.  
  
Xander, Willow and Cordy were bickering over the research like old times but Wes and Giles looked ready to strangle the lot of them. Dawn and Connor were in the corner taking a break, playing with the Gameboy. No one minded. There was more than enough help for the research and Angel thought everyone understood Connor's fragile state. Angel was pleased that his son was bearing up to Dawn's overt offers of friendship, even though the boy did mostly look like he'd rather be left alone.  
  
Fred had taken ill with morning sickness that had moved in like a storm cloud for the entire day and she was lying down in Wes' bed which had irritated Gunn for some insanely jealous reason. Angel knew over-weaning envy was the reason his temper was on the rise as much as he didn't want to admit it. He knew it was childish and beneath him, but he was irritated and jealous that Buffy had chosen Spike to go check out a lead on the Moahilyas and hadn't asked him along. It made sense because they were using Spike's contacts to mine for information and he was useless in that aspect.  
  
"Come on, Connor," Dawn said, getting up. "Everyone could use something to drink. Help me carry."  
  
Angel watched Connor slog to his feet as Dawn took drink orders. At least he wasn't shying away from her any more. Maybe he had gotten used to her or, better yet, Angel hoped Connor was recovering a little.  
  
"Earth to Angel," Cordelia said, a note of peevishness in her voice.  
  
He tore his eyes off the opening to the kitchen, wondering what Cordy had been saying to him. "Yes?"  
  
"I said Connor looks good today, like he's doing better," she repeated.  
  
He nodded distractedly. "I think so."  
  
"Maybe now he knows what you felt like, tossed into the ocean to rot." Gunn shot an irritated looked at the kitchen. "Maybe now he gets what suffering is."  
  
The sound of breaking glass echoed from the kitchen and Dawn screamed, "Connor no!"  
  
Angel raced into the kitchen, nearly colliding with Dawn. He slithered past her and ran outside the open back door. He tackled Connor, bringing the boy's run to a sudden stop. They skidded on the grass, leaving the shadow of the house. Angel rolled out of the sunlight, taking his son with him back into the protective shadows. Connor thrashed and flailed so wildly he wasn't even able to turn it into a viable attack. Angel only had to use his body weight to pin Connor to the crushed grass until the worst of it passed.  
  
"Are you all right, Angel?"  
  
Hearing Wesley's voice, Angel looked over his shoulder. His friends stood in the doorway, concern etched into their faces. "I'm okay," the vampire replied, his flesh still smoking. "Just give us some space."  
  
They didn't move, not trusting Connor not to get away with Angel unable to follow into the late afternoon sun. Angel eased back on the pressure, letting Connor up. Connor reached a hand out to his father, crying so hard, Angel barely understood him saying, "I'm sorry."  
  
Angel took the trembling hand, squeezing it. "For what, son?"  
  
Connor didn't answer. He curled up, rocking, sobbing, "I'm sorry," over and over again.  
  
Angel shot another look over his shoulder and this time his friends went back inside. Angel patted his son's shoulder. "It's all right, Connor," he said, softly. "Is this about what Gunn said?" Angel thought Connor said yes but it was so muffled he wasn't sure. Angel lifted Connor up, resting his son's head against his shoulder, rubbing his back. "I forgive you for that. You have to forgive yourself now."  
  
Connor shuddered, his arms tightening around Angel's chest.  
  
"Tell me what they did to you, Connor. You have to get it out," Angel said softly. "It's poisoning you from the inside."  
  
Connor buried his face against Angel, his tears soaking into his father's shirt. "She hurt me."  
  
"I know, son," Angel said, hoping that wasn't the end of the confession.  
  
"She touched me," Connor choked out.  
  
Angel eased him away so he could look his son in the eye. "What do you mean?" he asked and Connor's lips trembled, his eyes canting down to his lap. "Do you mean sexually?" Angel could barely grind out that last word. He already knew the answer. He had been expecting it for some time, judging on Connor's reactions to women. He was hoping that his son would look at him like he was nuts and say no.  
  
Connor only bobbed his head, crying harder. Angel pulled him so close, he hoped the pain would osmosis out of his child and into him. "I'm so sorry, Connor. I'm sorry I didn't find you faster. I'm sorry I couldn't help you before Wolfram and Hart took you away."  
  
Connor scrunched up in his arms. "She had this...thing. She put it in...it hurt so much," he rasped out.  
  
Tears pricking his eyes, Angel squeezed him so tight bones creaked and Connor's breath gasped out. Angel was barely aware of hearing himself saying 'sorry,' repeatedly. Did it feel as meaningless as it sounded? Angel tried hard not to cry but didn't succeed. He wanted to tell Connor it would get better in time but he didn't know if that was true.  
  
As Angelus, he had raped and left his victims alive, just to watch the continuing pain. It helped send Dru over the edge, watching him and Darla rutting like animals in her nun's cell then Darla holding her down for him. The sins of the father had been visited on the son. What a cruel God to have devised such a thing.  
  
Angel reined in his emotions more quickly than Connor did. His son cried himself out, lying weakly in his arms. Connor wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "It's not going to stop hurting, is it?" he asked, pulling away from Angel.  
  
"Slowly. I won't say it will be easy." Angel nodded toward the mansion. "No one else needs to know unless you want them to."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Sometimes it helps to talk." Angel tried to sound hopeful, trying to find a way to pull his son out of the darkness. "It'll take time but eventually you'll remember not every woman is out to hurt you."  
  
"I know." Connor sighed. "It's just...." Connor hung his head, unable to finish. Angel stroked his hair.  
  
"I know. And as much as I want to help, there is little I can do other than be there for you, to talk, to listen, whatever you need."  
  
"That's enough," Connor whispered.  
  
Angel hadn't expected that; that his desire to help alone would be comfort enough for his child. It made something in him lift and lighten. For once, he felt hope. "I'm glad. I'll do anything I can for you."  
  
Connor pressed his face into his hands. "Tell me the truth."  
  
Angel cocked his head, his brow wrinkling. "About what?"  
  
"She's here, isn't she?" Connor's eyes met his father's. "Lilah has Faith."  
  
Angel rocked back. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"You don't want to talk about her disappearance in front of me. I know Wolfram and Hart have the demons here in Sunnydale working for them. It makes sense that Lilah's involved."  
  
"She might be here but you can't go after her, Connor, promise me," Angel said quickly, knowing what Connor could be capable of. Part of him wished they were free to let Connor have his revenge. Connor looked away. "Promise me, Connor. If you hurt her, Wolfram and Hart will make sure that you are punished. You could go to jail. Do you understand what that means?" Angel gripped Connor's shoulder. "You'll be in a cage again. Jail might not be able to hold you but the police will hunt you down with guns like that first night with the girl who died. Remember?" "Sunny?"  
  
"Yes, they'll hunt you like that until you're caught or killed."  
  
Connor shrunk into himself. "Then she doesn't get punished."  
  
Angel tipped his son's chin up. "I swear to you she will be punished, but you just can't kill her, no matter how much you think she deserves it. Now promise me," Angel demanded and Connor nodded his agreement. "Thank you."  
  
Connor looked at the vanishing sunlight. "Did you get burnt?"  
  
"Not really. Don't worry about it." Angel patted his hand. "Let's go back inside."  
  
Connor shook his head. "They're still mad at me...for everything."  
  
"No, they're not," Angel replied too quickly.  
  
Connor's lips twisted into a trembling pout. "Gunn said so."  
  
"You ignore that. I'll talk to them," Angel promised. "I want you to come inside."  
  
"I want to go to my room."  
  
"Okay. You go lie down. Would you like some tea?" Angel asked, helpless. His mother had given him tea to calm him as a child all those many years ago. Why didn't he have better options?  
  
Connor bobbed his head. "That's good."  
  
Angel helped Connor up and wrapped an arm around his son's slender shoulders, leading him inside. Connor didn't look at anyone as he cut through the living room and into his room. Angel took Willow's hand and pulled her into the kitchen with him.  
  
"What is it, Angel?" she asked as he started the kettle.  
  
"I'm afraid he's going to take off." Angel hung his head, hating himself for this. "I don't like doing it...he hates magic so much but...."  
  
"You want me to bind him here," she finished for him.  
  
"Or something like that." Angel shrugged. " Maybe something more subtle."  
  
"I can make him think he's really really tired. It should sap his energy and keep him here," Willow offered. "And he'll probably just think he's exhausted."  
  
"That would be very good. I hate asking you to do this but I'm afraid he's going to do something very stupid even if he promised he wouldn't."  
  
"Not good at keeping his promises?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Willow." Angel's eyes gleamed with sorrow. "The only ones I've heard him make were ones to kill me and he tried his best to honor them."  
  
Willow's lips puckered. "Looks like maybe he's gotten over that. Tell you what, I'll weave the spell right into the tea. You're making it for him, right?"  
  
"Yes. Call me when it's ready, Willow. He's got a lot of issues going on right now and you represent the two biggest ones, magic and female."  
  
"Okay," Willow said, not pressing the point.  
  
Angel went into Connor's room. Connor wasn't in his bed but he heard water sloshing behind the door to the adjoining bath. Angel walked over to the door, listening close. It sounded like his son was trying to wash away a stain all the baths in the world wouldn't expunge. Angel took a deep breath in; no blood smell, just Irish Spring soap. Connor hadn't done himself any harm, which Angel knew from experience, wasn't uncommon for rape victims.  
  
"The tea will be ready soon, son," he called though the door.  
  
More splashing almost drowned out the 'okay.'  
  
Angel sat on the bed, waiting just to be sure Connor didn't bolt. Finally Willow called for him. Angel looked at the closed bathroom door. He could hear Connor was still in the tub. "I'm going to get the tea."  
  
When he got back, Connor was in bed, back pressed to the wall. His eyes kept watch on the doorway. Angel gave him the tea and sat with him just to be sure Connor drank it. He didn't need to worry. Connor downed the hot liquid and just like that he had magically drugged his son. "Want me to sit with you?"  
  
"They need your help with the research," Connor replied, reaching around on the bed for something that wasn't there. "Guess Dawn has my Gameboy."  
  
"I'll send her in with it." Angel got up and patted his son's shoulder. As he went into the living room. He saw Buffy and Spike had returned. He heard Wesley say, "and you were able to hit Buffy in spite of the chip? How fascinating."  
  
Angel's lip curled. Spike had hit Buffy? And yet if he were to kill Spike for it, Buffy would likely never speak to him again.  
  
"Yeah but it's not the kind of hitting I like to do, if you know what I mean," Spike leered, brushing a blond curl off Buffy's neck and she let him.  
  
Angel launched straight into a red rage, trembling all over. This day had been horrible enough on its own. He didn't need to see the woman he still loved flirting with his pain-in-the ass grandchilde.  
  
"We don't want to know," Xander said and Angel found himself in agreement with the young man.  
  
"Too bad we were on business. The botanical gardens are romantic," Spike persisted in his flirtation, leveling his gaze on Angel and Buffy smiled faintly at the blond vampire. "At least the dryad who lives there had interesting information."  
  
"As if you could hear. You didn't come any closer to the surface than the storm grating in the corner, but you looked cute all framed out in virgin's bower," Buffy shot back.  
  
"Do you two think we can leave off the high school dance flirting and get down to actual business or should we all clear out and leave you two alone?" Angel growled, somewhere beyond pissed.  
  
Everyone froze, staring at him. Angel felt like he was two feet high. He should never have let his emotions run away with him. He stomped outside, letting the evening air caress him but it couldn't put the genie back in the bottle. The fit he'd just pitched hung over the mansion like an ugly cloud. He heard Buffy and Spike, and probably several of the others, behind him. They didn't speak but he could feel all the eyes on him. He waited for one of them to comment on his meltdown.  
  
"That was uncalled for," Buffy said, finally.  
  
"You aren't in charge here any more, mate," Spike added and Buffy shot him a warning look.  
  
Angel shook, prepared to pull his grandchilde's head from his shoulder. He clenched his fists, trying to bite back the anger that was more just spilling out everywhere thanks to Lilah's actions as opposed to being honestly directed at Buffy and Spike. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm having a terrible day."  
  
"And that give you the right to use us as a punching bag?" Buffy asked, hands akimbo.  
  
He forced himself to not look at her. Nearly everyone in the mansion outside of his son was behind her watching this like it was a daytime soap. He might not be able to see them but he could hear them breathing, smell the press of their bodies and he knew what they were like. They wouldn't miss this. "You're just going to have to cut me some slack," he replied.  
  
"Why?" Spike snorted, reaching for his cigarettes.  
  
"Because my son just told me in addition to all the psychological and physical torment Wolfram and Hart put him through, Lilah's been raping him and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how to help him," Angel snarled, ranging out to the edge of the shadows. He heard the gaps and the 'oh gods' but they barely registered with him as he stared at the setting sun. "So forgive me if my temper is already on boil. I probably shouldn't have even said what I just did but he said he didn't care if you knew...he probably didn't mean that. I'm trying to figure out how to keep Connor from hunting Lilah down and killing her himself because he's figured out that she's here."  
  
"That's why you wanted the spell," Willow said, understanding blossoming.  
  
Angel nodded. "Exactly. I've got to figure out how to make him think Lilah's death is an accident because I am going to kill her for this and I don't want to hear arguments." Angel couldn't keep from trembling. Only his voice remained rock-steady. "My son will never be the same and it's her doing. So, tell me, what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can put him into counseling. Can you imagine what a psychiatrist would do if Connor started talking about vampires and demons? So, what do I do?" Angel's voice broke. The rest of him wanted to follow but he held it together. Buffy came over and put her arms around him, resting her head against his back. Angel sighed, feeling some relief at her touch.  
  
"Angel," Giles said softly. "The Watchers have psychiatrists that are well versed in our world. We could probably find one of them to talk to Connor. You wouldn't even have to disclose his true heritage."  
  
Angel rubbed Buffy's arms, which still had a strong grip on him. "Thanks. That might be good. When this is all over with, when Faith's safe and Lilah's dealt with it, I'm not sure what I'm going to do next. Do I even take him back to Los Angeles?"  
  
"You're going to leave us?" Wesley asked and Gunn echoed the sentiment.  
  
Angel finally turned around to face his friends. "Maybe, or at least do what you did, Wes, take a vacation. You're better for the time off you took in Wales, right? Cordy has her new life in New York and Gunn, you and Fred are starting a family. Maybe it's time to let Angel Investigations dissolve."  
  
"So you're going to walk, just like that?" Gunn asked, his voice hot but his eyes remained cool.  
  
"Not just like that. I have to think about what's best for Connor. He thinks all of you hate him for what he did to me," Angel said.  
  
"We're supposed to overlook the fact he tried to kill you and led me and Fred on a merry chase for months?" Gunn cocked up an eyebrow and most of the Scoobies gave him a curious look.  
  
"Yes. I've forgiven him and I know I can't make you do the same but I want you to remember he did what he was trained since birth to do. From what he's told me he's been killing demons since he was about five, that's over a decade of eradication. He thought I killed Holtz." Angel paused to let that sink in. "He made a mistake but I'm not going to punish him forever for it. He's had enough punishment for a life time. It was no worse a mistake than the one I was trying to make when he was conceived and you forgave me that, eventually. You made me crawl and kiss ass for a long time first and I'm not going to put Connor through that." Angel took a step away from Buffy who was looking at him curiously at that last pronouncement. Gunn, Cordelia and Wes glanced away.  
  
"You forgave me for what I did to Connor in the first place to start all of this. How can I do less?" Wesley asked, stroking the long scar on his neck before jerking his hand away self-consciously.  
  
"I know I hurt Connor badly, too but I think he's forgiven me for that," Cordelia said. "You're right, I can't blame him for doing what he was groomed to do."  
  
"I don't like ultimatums," Gunn said, begrudgingly. "But I can't argue he's been punished enough. I'll talk to Fred, too...so are you coming back to Los Angeles or not?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I don't know. The Powers that Be will probably force me to eventually. But this is the first time Connor's ever been outside of Los Angeles. There's a whole world out there. It might be nice if he got to see some of it." Angel paced back away from them then looked over his shoulder hearing a car arrive; Anya bringing Lindsey and Kevin home. "Dawn, Connor was looking for his Gameboy."  
  
"I'll take it to him," she said, heading back inside.  
  
Shrugging off help from Kevin, Lindsey made for the mansion, seeming to be moving pretty well now that the drugs were out of his system. Still, his eyes were a little glassy and he looked tired.  
  
Not caring about that, Angel snared him, shoving the smaller man against the wall. "Did you know?"  
  
"Let him go," Kevin said, grabbing Angel's thumb, yanking it back to make him release Lindsey. The others looked on in surprise. Buffy had been about to step in but she held back.  
  
Angel shoved the lawyer again then stepped back. "Did you know, Lindsey?"  
  
"Know what?" Lindsey asked, putting a hand to his bandaged head. He waved Kevin off, used to Angel tossing him around.  
  
"Did you know that Lilah was molesting my son? Using who knows what to rape him?"  
  
Lindsey's jaw dropped then worked like a fish's for a moment. "Angel, I had no idea. If I had known I would have told you."  
  
"No idea," Angel said as if he didn't believe it.  
  
Lindsey started pacing. He had known about the Senior Partners ordering Lilah to perform some kind of onerous task with Connor. He hadn't thought much about it at the time and he knew if he confessed to it now, Angel would probably kill him. "Oh lord."  
  
"What?" Kevin asked. "You've got that look in your eye...." Kevin's lips thinned angrily. "Like you know something."  
  
"Something I saw in Lilah's office makes a sort of sense now."  
  
"What?" Angel growled.  
  
"I've known Lilah for a long time. I'm not sure she would have done this without an order. I thought there were limits to her evil...anyhow, there were papers on her desk that I didn't have time to completely read but it was an outline for something called "Project Next Generation." Lilah was recruiting women for the project. I knew Lilah had to do something with Connor that she didn't want to do but I wasn't sure exactly what, just that it really upset her. Then she had to have a medical procedure as part of this project, since she was the first recruit."  
  
"What are you saying?" Angel asked, feeling a cold chill descending on him.  
  
"Lilah was furious that the Senior Partners were making her take part in this project," Lindsey said, stumbling to a halt. Kevin moved in to support him.  
  
"You're saying that Connor's molestation was actually a harvesting for some sort of in vitro fertilization program," Wesley said, sounding too fascinated for Angel's tastes.  
  
"That would explain things," Lindsey replied.  
  
"That is so sick," Buffy said, horrified.  
  
"What about Faith?" Willow asked.  
  
"There aren't many cases of pregnant Slayers," Giles said. "They tend to be easy prey. But there is no reason to assume a Slayer's child would be anything but normal, judging by Robin, so they have little to gain by using her."  
  
"True but Connor isn't entirely human and we know his abilities are inherited. All the women in this project are presumably normal humans. Wolfram and Hart wouldn't pass on a chance that Faith's abilities might be genetic in some way," Wes argued.  
  
"And I thought this day couldn't get worse. I do not want Connor to know about this, provided he hasn't heard us talking," Angel growled. "I have no idea how I'm going to tell him about Lilah. And if they got to Faith...." "Maybe we'll get lucky and find her before that," Xander said.  
  
"Hopefully. We ought to get back inside and trying to figure out our next step," Angel said, pointing to the house. "Buffy, you and Spike were saying something about what the Dryad knew." Angel listened to Buffy explaining about underground activities but his mind was in too much turmoil to comprehend. He couldn't escape the feeling they hadn't hit bottom yet. 


	14. From Bad to Worse

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Lilah hated the warehouse Wolfram and Hart had rented in a rush to house Faith until she could be transferred to a proper holding area. Personally she felt they should have just transported Faith to L.A. and do all that needed doing hidden in a megalopolis. The Senior Partners were afraid Angel would find Faith too easily there and were making other arrangements.  
  
Lilah thought that they could have at least held off on having Dr. Outing perform her magic to impregnate Faith until she was transferred but she was outvoted again. Outing came to Sunnydale's beleaguered hospital for the procedure. Lilah did her best to explain to the Senior Partners that to stay in Sunnydale was a great risk to her and her unborn child because Angel was in town with some heavy duty reenforcements. They insisted she needed to remain there to make sure their arrangements with the Moahilyas didn't derail after the slaughter Faith and Lindsey had perpetrated.  
  
Lilah didn't dare disobey, as frightened as she was that Angel would find her. She tried to explain to the Senior Partners that this warehouse was substandard. It was old. She had no place to firmly anchor Faith to insure she didn't hurt the baby or escape. Lilah didn't doubt Faith could kill her. The Senior Partners were of the belief it would do until their arrangements were made and sent a bunch of Volant demons to help guard the warehouse.  
  
They didn't make Lilah feel any better as she climbed the rickety stairs to the second floor holding cell. They looked like a pile of leaves but they were capable of sending spines as long as her arm flying from their bodies at such speed and strength they could pierce all the way through a human body.  
  
Of course, Angel wasn't human and that's what bothered Lilah the most. She knew she was inadequately protected and the Senior Partners were too long out of this world to see that. There was nothing to do but try her best and make good escape plans. Lilah found Faith was right where they'd left her inside a barred cell on three sides, wood on the last. An invisible mystical shield extended around the bars.  
  
Faith was laying with her back to the cell's wooden wall. Lilah felt a little disappointed that Faith didn't fuss. Instead she just lay on the cot, eyeing Lilah coldly. Lilah decided that either Faith had exhausted herself in attempting to escape, still had drugs in her system or perhaps she was trying to project an air of disdain. 'I've been in jail, I can handle this no problem.'  
  
"Hello, Faith," Lilah said, wishing they had a better way to secure the Slayer. They had given her a cot but Lilah knew better than to chain Faith to it, which would be safer for the pregnancy if Faith wasn't thrashing around trying to escape. The Slayer would be strong enough to break through the cot's thin metal legs. Lilah didn't have shackles long enough to reach the bars which she feared were too old to hold up for long.  
  
"Ready to let me go?" Faith sat up. Lilah pursed her lips. "You really didn't think that would work."  
  
Faith shrugged one-shouldered. "Not really."  
  
"The Senior Partners were very happy to get a replacement for Angel's brat," Lilah said, touching a nail to the mystical shield, feeling a tingle of energy.  
  
"Lucky me."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good enough to kick your ass." Faith offered Lilah a flat smile. She straightened up, throwing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Lilah laughed. "Give your body a little while to adjust to the procedure and then tell me how you feel."  
  
Faith's dark eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Let's put it this way, this time next year, you'll be getting Mother's Day cards."  
  
Lilah savored the expression on Faith's face, the younger woman's attitude having drained away any pity Lilah might have for her. First Faith just gave her the 'you've lost your mind' look to which Lilah just crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. Faith shook, her mouth sagging open more with every iota of pigment that fled her face.  
  
"That's not possible. I'm on the pill."  
  
Lilah noted Faith's bluster was gone. "You'll get to meet our fertility specialist later today. She's got this magic that completely changes your hormone levels and makes you ready for that egg just like that." Lilah snapped her fingers. "And she can make it take on the first try, too, so congrats."  
  
Faith charged the cage and Lilah took a step back in spite of herself. The magic wouldn't let Faith through but it didn't bat her around like it did Connor. It didn't do to toss an expectant mother like a rag doll. "Bitch!"  
  
Lilah smirked. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you."  
  
"I'm sure you'll try if you get out of there." Lilah tried not to show how scared that idea made her. "But there is more good news, Faith. I know how much Angel means to you so it should please you to learn that you're carrying his grandchild."  
  
Faith slumped against the bars. "What are you saying?" "Start hitting Connor up for child support." Lilah smirked. "Oh wait, it's not like either of you have any earning potential."  
  
Faith ignored her. She collapsed on the bed, her back to Lilah. The lawyer tried to engage her with a few more taunts but Faith didn't rise to the bait. Lilah left her alone. She had more important things to do, like engineer a way out of Sunnydale.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Faith wanted to rip Lilah's head off. Worse, she felt tears brimming in her eyes but she'd be damned if she shed them. She'd never give Lilah that satisfaction. Pressing a hand over her belly, she could only wonder if Lilah had been telling the truth. She didn't feel any different but it was probably too early for that. Somehow, she was convinced Lilah hadn't lied. She had vague memories of doctors looming over her in that cold room. She had thought it was a hallucination from the drugs she had been given but what if it wasn't?  
  
Faith stretched out on the bed. She had never wanted to be a mother, even before the Slayer gig. She hated the whole idea. Maybe if she had had a decent mother herself things might be different but she doubted it.  
  
Faith closed her eyes, seeing Angel playing in her mind. If Lilah wasn't lying, she was now connected to the vampire. She loved him, in a brotherly way. She owed him everything. She saw the obvious delight he took in his very difficult child. Faith didn't doubt that Angel would joyously welcome a grandchild once he recovered from the awful way it had been conceived. She'd finally have a good family to call her own. Buffy could do the slaying and protect her until she was in shape to get back out there.  
  
Then reality hit like a sledge. Connor's face pushed Angel's out of center stage inside her head. What would the poor kid think about being a dad again? Didn't his and Cordy's kid turn out to be a demon? What was growing inside her? Something she'd have to slay if she carried it to term? What teenaged boy wanted to be a dad? Had Connor voluntarily donated to Wolfram and Hart's sperm bank or had they taken it by force? Somehow, Faith was betting on the latter. This child would have parents who had both been raped in order to conceive him.  
  
Faith shuddered. She knew what she had to do. When she got out of here, if she didn't lose the baby in what she was sure to be a violent prison break, she'd make an appointment with an abortion clinic. Not only would she rid herself of the child, she would never tell Angel or Connor about it.  
  
So why did the thought depress the hell out her?  
  
* *  
*  
  
Angel heard something scrabbling on the roof. Either it was a giant rat or someone was breaking into the mansion. He knew the sun was up. Had Lilah wised up and sent something after him when he was vulnerable? Angel rolled out of bed and stalked into the living room, carefully keeping to the shadows. Wes and Lindsey were studying tomes, totally unconcerned that someone was obviously on the roof.  
  
"Someone's on the roof," Angel said, in case everyone had gone deaf  
  
"Connor," Wes said without looking up.  
  
Angel's eyes bugged. "Why?"  
  
"Kevin and the kid were out burning off energy jogging around the house," Lindsey said. "Then Kevin came in and said Connor thought he saw something and he was going up on the roof to see if he could get a better look."  
  
"Did Kevin say what it was?" Angel asked, realizing Willow's spell to make Connor sleepy had to have worn off.  
  
"No," Lindsey replied, making a notation on a pad.  
  
"Wes, could you go out and ask Connor to come in here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Of course," Wes replied but before he could get up Kevin came in.  
  
"Wesley, Connor wants you to join him on the roof," the cop said, sitting on the couch, looking a bit winded.  
  
Wes' dark eyebrows arched. "Why?"  
  
"He thinks you might know better what it is he's looking at," Kevin replied.  
  
Wes glanced over at Angel who nodded. He went outside and Connor helped him onto the roof then scampered up the steep incline. Wes followed more cautiously.  
  
"Buffy said the Dryad told her the Moahilyas were underground doing their mining and the plants didn't like it," Connor said.  
  
"Yes." Wes looked at the boy intently. "But you weren't there for that conversation."  
  
"I could still hear you from my room. Look there." Connor pointed to a ring of dead trees in a distance.  
  
"You saw this from the ground?" Wes asked shocked and not just by Connor's discovery. He realized all of what Connor had to have overheard the day before and it boded ill.  
  
Connor shook his head. "I saw a crow flying overhead and it suddenly fell out of the sky so I came up here to see what it hit and I saw that." Connor gestured at the dead woods. "Buffy said that they keep checking on the Hellmouth but it doesn't look like its been tampered with. In Quor-Toth, there were these demons called Uides, little things that feed off mystical power sources but those sources had a lot of big demons using them too. So the Uides would burrow under the ground, under the noses of the stronger demons and tap the sources. I saw the dead trees and thought maybe that's where the Moahilyas are and they're like the Uides drilling into the Hellmouth."  
  
"Like slant oil drilling. That's a very astute observation, Connor," Wes said.  
  
Connor's lips thinned. "I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am."  
  
Wes put a hand on the boy's arm. "No one thinks you're dumb, Connor."  
  
Connor snorted. "Gunn and Fred used to act like I am, when they were still trying to find Angel."  
  
Wes offered a wry smile. "You were very new to this world, Connor. They wanted to make sure you understood it. And we do have a tendency, as a people, to underestimate teen agers. It's not that we think you're stupid. It's just that you don't have enough life experience," Wes said delicately.  
  
Connor just rolled his eyes expertly. "So, we gonna go check it out?"  
  
"No."  
  
Connor's mouth opened. "But..."  
  
"Don't argue, Connor," Wes said sternly, noting the surprise in the boy's blue eyes. "Your father wants you inside now." Wes held up a finger seeing another 'but' forming on Connor's lips. "And I'll call the rest of the team. We'll discuss a plan of action and then we'll investigate that area."  
  
"All you do is talk and study." Connor crossed his arms sulkily.  
  
"Would Holtz have allowed you to charge reckless into an unknown danger?" Wes asked, giving him a knowing look.  
  
Connor looked at him, scowling. "Sometimes," he said, stubbornly.  
  
Wes just eyed him and Connor stomped to the edge of the roof and leapt off. Wesley got off the roof as carefully as he had ascended. "In the future, Connor, don't jump off roofs in broad daylight. For the most part, humans can't do that," Wes said and Connor's sulky pout grew as he tromped inside.  
  
"Oh, that racket's just you. I thought a team of Gamni demons were loose on the roof," Angel said lightly and Connor curled his lip as he tossed himself on the couch. "Well, someone's feeling a little more himself today." Angel patted Connor's shoulder, a rueful expression on his face as the boy jerked away.  
  
"Very much so," Wes replied. "I'm going to call the others. Connor, tell your father what you've discovered."  
  
Angel listened intently, proud of his offspring's wit. He hadn't realized until the past several days how bright Connor was. He had only seen Connor, like he suspected the others did as well, as a weapon, all brawn. He couldn't be prouder that there was much more to his son. Angel was so busy envisioning the 'what could have been's' that he missed the final part of Connor's tale but he knew it would be repeated again when the others go there.  
  
"So, can I?" Connor asked.  
  
Angel blinked rapidly. What had Connor just asked? "What?"  
  
"I want to go see what's in the dead woods," Connor repeated. "Can I go now?"  
  
"No," Angel said, quickly. He was not ready to risk Connor out on his own.  
  
Connor's brow wrinkled. "Why?"  
  
"Because we need to decide who's going with you, for one," Angel said.  
  
"I can do this alone," Connor said, his fingers curling into the couch pillows.  
  
"Maybe you can but you aren't going to," Angel argued as Connor got to his feet.  
  
"It's day time. You can't stop me," Connor shot back petulantly.  
  
"No, but I can," Buffy said, coming into the room with Giles, Dawn, Willow and Gunn.  
  
"That was quick," Lindsey said, glancing up from the books he had yet to give up on.  
  
"We were on our way when Wes called," Willow said, going over to take a look at Lindsey's notes.  
  
"We left some books here that we thought bore a second look," Giles added.  
  
"So, why don't you sit and let Wes bring us up to date before you go charging off without a plan, Connor," Buffy said and Giles gave her a 'look who's talking' glare that she expertly ignored.  
  
Connor leaned against the wall defiantly and Gunn jerked a thumb at him. "I know that look. That's not a good look."  
  
"Yes, I know," Wes said as Angel cut off Connor's retort with a glare. "And it's Connor's story."  
  
"You'll probably tell it better," Connor said, sarcasm laced in every word.  
  
"Connor!" Angel said sharply. "Don't be obstinate."  
  
"Fine," Connor said but made no move to sit. He did relate the story one more time.  
  
"Good catch," Buffy said, and Connor brightened at the praise. "We'll have to do recon."  
  
"I can help," Connor said quickly.  
  
"I wasn't planning on taking you. I've never worked with you before and I'm not sure your dad thinks you're ready," Buffy said.  
  
"I don't care. It's not like I can't handle this," Connor said. "I've been doing it since I've been old enough to walk."  
  
"Actually Buffy, I think you should take him," Angel broke in. "He was up on the roof trying to find things to do to help burn off all that extra energy he has."  
  
Buffy looked surprised. "Are you sure, Angel?"  
  
"Yes. Besides, being dragged up in hell means he has almost double your experience," Angel said. "But Connor, Buffy's in charge. You listen to her."  
  
Connor bobbed his head, agreeing faster than Angel thought he would. "Okay."  
  
"All right then, so who else wants to help?" Buffy asked just as Spike came into the room fresh from the bowels of Sunnydale. He had a triumphant look on his pale face.  
  
"Got something you might be interested in, Peaches," Spike said.  
  
"Spit it out," Angel said, impatiently.  
  
"Heard at Willie's talk about a bunch of suits renting a warehouse fast, not real picky, no questions asked and a passel of Volant demons moved in at the same time. It occurred to me that might be where they're keeping your Slayer, Angel."  
  
Angel didn't miss the emphasis Spike put on 'your' and neither did Buffy. Neither of them looked amused. "Good work," Angel said, begrudgingly. "I guess we'll have to split up then." "Found something else?" Spike asked.  
  
"Connor did but you and Angel can't help. It's outside and we'd like to go now, do some daylight recon," Buffy said. "Angel, Spike you can handle the warehouse. Gunn, you go with them. Connor, Willow, Wes and I will handle the woods. I'll call Xander and Anya so they can meet us there."  
  
"What about me?" Dawn asked, a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"You help Giles, Fred and Cordy with the research," Buffy replied and when her sister moaned, she added, "No arguments."  
  
"Since Kevin and I were left out, I'm assuming you don't trust us," Lindsey said, rubbing his bandaged head.  
  
"Sorry, you're not part of the usual team. I forgot you," she said sheepishly. "You're still recovering and Kevin's not equipped for demon hunting. You guys throw in with the research."  
  
"I'm not going to argue," Lindsey said, looking weary.  
  
"I want to go to the warehouse," Connor said, quickly.  
  
"A minute ago you couldn't wait to get to the forest," Buffy said, looking perturbed.  
  
"I know but Faith helped rescue me. I want to help her." Connor's face went grim.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
"So the kid's with the vampire brigade. Do you still want me with them?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm stuck with both damn vampires." Connor pouted. "How'd that happen?"  
  
"Just lucky," Spike said, tossing his head back, rolling his shoulders.  
  
"Connor, no accidently dusting Spike," Wes said then turned to the vampire in question and added. "Connor has problems with vampires."  
  
"No problems. I just think they belong as dust," Connor said, his eyes narrowing as his voice lowered.  
  
"Not this time, junior. Besides, I'm your nephew so you have to be nice to me." Spike smirked.  
  
"Yeah, that'll work," Gunn snorted.  
  
"Are all my relatives the bloodsucking undead?" Connor asked, turning to Angel.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Angel replied. "Why don't we take Willow with us? Wolfram and Hart used magic to restrain Connor. There's no doubt they'll do the same to keep Faith in check.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Willow said, brightly.  
  
"Do you want Gunn, too?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel shook his head. "No, we're a super powered quartet, that's more than enough. You take Gunn. We'll meet back here."  
  
"Angel, before you go I need to speak to you and Buffy alone," Wes said, with no small amount of urgency.  
  
"You don't want me to hear," Connor said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"It might be best that way. I know you don't like secrets but..." Wes fanned his hands.  
  
"I don't need to know everything," Connor said, grumpily.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Connor went into his room and came back with headsets on and music pumping loudly. He tossed himself onto the couch. Buffy rolled her eyes then blushed hearing Giles mutter, 'looks familiar.'  
  
"That was easier than I would have guessed," Angel muttered as he headed into his own room, followed by Wes and Buffy. "What did you need to tell me?"  
  
"Connor knows," Wes said simply.  
  
"Knows what?" Angel asked hesitantly, dread in his dark eyes.  
  
"Everything. He heard the entire conversation we had outside when he was in his room," Wes replied. "The whole dryad thing but more than that, if he heard about that then unless he had those headsets on for only a few minutes...."  
  
"He knows what Lilah might done to Faith and that she herself might be carrying his child," Angel said darkly.  
  
"Oh, that's really bad," Buffy said, reaching out to give Angel's hand a squeeze.  
  
"So I'm worried about this spontaneous return to his usual self," Wes said. "Is he really feeling more himself or is he retreating to known behaviors before he has a psychotic break?"  
  
"I've thought about that, too," Angel admitted begrudgingly, his eyes flickering towards the outer room. "I'm hoping that he's taking steps towards being better but I was afraid that it's because he knows Lilah is here and he thinks he'll sneak past us to get to her. I hate saying it but I know he enjoys being the Destroyer."  
  
"He's a little like Faith in that respect," Wes agreed and Buffy made a face.  
  
"That's why I had Willow put a spell on him to make him tired, just to keep him close," Angel said, trying to ignore their shocked looks.  
  
"He wasn't too tired this morning," Wes said.  
  
"It wore off, I guess. I felt so guilty about it I don't want to ask her to do it again," Angel said.  
  
"You might want to rethink that," Buffy said.  
  
"Not now. I need him strong," Angel replied, heading back into the other room, ending the conversation.  
  
"Buffy, when this is done, could we talk about Spike's ability to circumvent the device that keeps him from hurting humans, at least where you are concerned?" Wes asked.  
  
"I'd rather not," Buffy said and outdistanced them back into the living room.  
  
"Buffy, this could have deep implications for both of you. It is possible the device is failing or it might have to do with you. The circumstances of your return...."  
  
"Wes," Giles said sharply. "Leave it."  
  
"But this could be very important," Wes argued.  
  
"And I'll deal with it," Giles said. His glare told Wes not to push the issue further.  
  
Angel added his own warning look and Wes quieted unhappily. Angel went to fetch his son. He didn't want to think about any of this. His son was either going nuts or plotting something he didn't want him to do, like murder. Two women could potentially be carrying his grandchildren more or less against their will. Well, he suspected Lilah was either well paid or blackmailed into it. He had to work with Spike, which was always a bad proposition ever since Dru first snared him on the streets of London. He had put up with Spike for decades and was rewarded by Buffy having a relationship with him. Angel grimaced at the thought. All Angel really wanted to do was take his child and go some place quiet and let it all blow over. Instead, he'd do what he always did; muster through the best he could.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Buffy found the opening in the ground fairly easily inside the copse of dead trees Connor had spotted. It didn't look like a natural cavern. It hadn't been easy to sneak up on it as all the vegetation was dead and dry under foot, crackling like bacon. She and Gunn were fairly stealthy. Xander and Anya were much less so. Buffy would have thought Xander, at least, would have learned to move better after nearly ten years at her side.  
  
All four of them were prone in the dead grass, staring into the hole. Something particularly fetid wafted up out of it. Buffy assumed it was the Moahilyas. She saw three creatures that resembled the things Lindsey had described. There were other smaller demons working the equipment in the cavern. However, the oddest thing was a sleek black cat sitting on the containers the demons were taking off the apparatus set up in the cavern and stacking in the corner. The cat seemed incongruous in amongst the demons.  
  
Anya rolled away from the opening and stared up at the sky. "We're boned."  
  
"What?" Buffy knew to trust Anya's instincts at least where demons and money earning were concerned. Centuries as a demon made Anya a wealth of information. "Are those little demons worse than they look?"  
  
"Not them, the cat."  
  
"You're afraid of cats, too? I thought it was just bunnies," Buffy said.  
  
Anya scowled, slinging her honey-wheat hair back out of her eyes. "I'm not afraid of cats. I am afraid of dragons."  
  
"An, hon, you're not making any sense," Xander told his wife.  
  
"That cat is an Aitavras. It's a shape-shifting dragon," Anya said, irritably.  
  
"Are you sure? It's kinda cute and furry," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm sure." Anya bobbed her head. "It's only purpose is to make its owner rich and powerful."  
  
"Sounds like a Wolfram and Hart kind of creature," Gunn said. "I could see them sending it here to protect their investment."  
  
"So how do I take it out, Anya?" Buffy asked.  
  
Anya shrugged, the dry grass crunching under her shoulders. "When something's capable of shifting into a monster larger than a city bus, I tended to avoid it."  
  
"Back home to hit the books?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, frustrated. "These guys aren't going anywhere. I have no idea what this thing can do and I'm getting the feeling we aren't well armed enough to take it on."  
  
"They can breathe fire...I think," Anya offered.  
  
Buffy made a face. "We'd better go talk to Giles."  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
"You're slow," Connor griped, looking back down the sewer tunnel. His face pinched against the odors ripe in the air.  
  
"That's because your old man is fat and lumbering," Spike said, shooting a look over his shoulder.  
  
Angel's lips skinned back off his teeth. "I am not!"  
  
"I know." Connor's face brightened with amusement. "He tried to explain the difference between vampires and zombies. I just don't see how one slow undead thing is any different from another slow undead thing."  
  
"Hey!" Spike stabbed a finger at him.  
  
"I'm the one slowing us down," Willow broke in before they could get to really quibbling. "Buffy's better at the sewer walking so keep your pants on."  
  
Connor's brow furrowed. "Why would I take them off?"  
  
"He's worse than you with slang," Willow told Angel.  
  
Angel shrugged. "Raised in hell by someone from the eighteenth century, I'm happy he's not further behind than he is."  
  
"We're here," Spike interjected, stopping by a ladder. "This should take us right up into the warehouse."  
  
"Can we get to the surface outside of the warehouse?" Connor asked.  
  
"Back one exchange or forward one but that doesn't help us," Spike said.  
  
"It doesn't help you or Dad but Willow and I can go up and go through the front doors so we can catch them between two fronts."  
  
"He's not as dumb as he looks," Spike said.  
  
"I'm going to dust you," Connor said with all seriousness.  
  
"Connor," Angel said in warning, even though at the moment he was willing to see the pain in the ass vampire go dusty. "It's an excellent idea. You and Willow go up top first." "I'll contact you telepathically so we can coordinate our raid," Willow said, her eyes bright with excitement.  
  
"You can do that?" Angel couldn't keep the surprise off his face.  
  
"Red's gotten damn good with the magic stuff," Spike said, a self- satisfied, 'I Know Something You Don't' look on his face.  
  
"You're not going to be in my head are you?" Connor's body stiffened, his voice tinged with panic.  
  
"It's not like I'm reading minds, just talking," Willow said and saw he still looked scared. "No, I won't. You'll be standing right there. I'll just tell you."  
  
"Good, because no one's getting into my head," Connor said, heading for the ladder to the surface. "Let's go."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and followed.  
  
*  
  
*  
*  
  
Faith felt sure her guards weren't paying much attention to her. She knew she had only a little time to try this. They were going to transfer her to a place where she could be restrained so she couldn't hurt the life growing inside her. If she was going to escape, it had to be now. She had been making a big production of tossing herself against the magical shielding and the walls until the guards got used to the noise and once satisfied she wasn't going anywhere they started ignoring her and all her racket.  
  
That accomplished, Faith turned to the flooring. She had felt how spongy the old wood was. Faith wondered if she could bust through and drop out of her magical holding tank. She continued to slam the walls and occasionally the shielding but she methodically worked on the decrepit warehouse's flooring.  
  
Suddenly the wood gave way and Faith dropped. Splinters ripped at her. Dust and wood shards threatened to choke her and she dropped blindly, her eyes squeezed tight against the onslaught. Faith landed hard, stumbling forward before falling flat out on her belly. She almost wished she could have hit harder, destroyed the life in her before it ever got a chance to grow.  
  
Something whizzed past her ear and she saw a spine embedded in the floor just to the right of her head. Faith rolled to her feet and saw what looked like a leaf pile just like the ones watching her cell. There were several piles of leaves all over the ground floor. One of them shimmied and more spines flew at her. Faith dodged expertly.  
  
She was stunned when Willow and Connor came through the door at the same time Spike and Angel charged up from below. She didn't have time to contemplate her not-quite-timely rescuers. She went for the nearest demonish leaf pile, leaving her stomach wide open in the attack. She knew it might not be her smartest move. For all she knew taking a spine to the belly might kill her but she was willing to risk it. Faith was trying to figure out a way to kill the leaf pile - she couldn't even figure out where it's head and soft parts might be - when she saw Lilah darting for the warehouse doors, having been inside the tiny office on the ground floor.  
  
"Bitch," she said, kicking her leaf pile demon across the room.  
  
Connor turned at the venom in Faith's voice and caught sight of her sprinting after Lilah. Faith could feel him on her heels then he passed her. How fast could Angel's brat move? She heard Angel screaming for Willow to stop Connor. If he only knew what Lilah had done, Faith doubted he'd be much interested in stopping his son. Lilah slammed the car door after her and Connor tried to yank it free as she started the car. Faith leapt on the roof as Connor's fist smashed through the driver's side window. Unfortunately he hadn't been fast enough. Lilah gunned the engine before Faith had time to seat herself on the roof and she was hurtled off as Lilah jerked the car around, crazed.  
  
Connor was slammed into the door then bounced free, nearly going under the wheels. He was back on his feet faster than Faith was. He tore after the car. Faith could almost feel the mystic outpouring as she heard Willow yelling something in a language she didn't know. Connor froze in his tracks. Faith watched Willow swing her hand back toward the warehouse and Connor was taken off his feet and tossed inside as if by a giant invisible hand.  
  
Faith jogged back to the warehouse where Angel and Spike were surely still doing battle with the leafy demons. She heard Connor literally growl as Willow's magic dissipated and he was freed.  
  
"You shouldn't have stopped me," he snarled, charging the witch.  
  
"Don't get pissy with me, little boy," Willow snapped right back in a tone Faith wouldn't even have guessed she was capable of. She saw Willow's eyes go black and Connor was slammed up against the wall. Faith also saw a leaf pile going for Willow's back and she was too far away to help.  
  
"Willow, behind you," she said.  
  
Willow whirled and pointed a finger at the trembling thing, her magic faster than its ability to send spines flying. "Incendi."  
  
The leaf pile caught fire and it whirled around in the warehouse. The old wood on the floor from where Faith had broken through caught fire quickly. The burning demon bumped into a few others of their kind.  
  
"Um, Red, you do know Volant demons are highly flammable," Spike said, nearly a dozen spines sticking out of his body. Angel was in similar straits.  
  
"I do now," she said, grimacing.  
  
"I think this building might be highly flammable, too," Angel said, edging back for the opening to the sewer. Both he and Spike seemed nervous around the spreading flames.  
  
"In other words, run?" Faith smirked.  
  
"Exactly. We all came through the sewer," Angel said, gesturing for Faith and the others to follow him.  
  
"I'll go home from the surface. I'd better call 911 before other warehouses get touched off, too," Willow said, anxiously.  
  
"Want Faith to stay with you?" Angel asked.  
  
Willow shook her head. "Get her home. I'll be fine."  
  
Angel nodded and herded everyone into the sewers, after helping Connor up from where Willow had tossed him.  
  
"She couldn't have used her magic to stop Lilah, too?" Connor groused.  
  
"I'm not good at stopping cars yet," Willow said, apologetically.  
  
Connor curled his lip at her and Angel yanked him along. Once in the sewer, Connor jerked free of his father and walked closer to Faith. She didn't protest but noticed Connor did put a little space between them when Angel caught up to her.  
  
Angel put a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Did she hurt you badly?"  
  
Faith gave him an encouraging grin. "I'm five by five, no worries." She didn't think he believed her from the look in his eyes so she was glad when he turned from her to his son.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Angel asked, sternly.  
  
"It wasn't cool to go after Red like that," Spike added.  
  
Connor hunched in on himself, carefully not looking at either vampire. "She shouldn't have stopped me."  
  
"And what about the promise you made me?" Angel asked.  
  
"I didn't go looking for Lilah," Connor said, petulantly. "She was there and I was trying to stop her. So was Faith and no one was jerking her around like a puppet."  
  
"Willow knows better," Faith said, knowing that wasn't true. Part of her wanted Connor to get Lilah so long as he left a little for her to beat on.  
  
"Don't encourage him please, Faith," Angel said, sternly, giving her a warning look.  
  
"Whatever," Faith said and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She pushed on faster. She didn't want to look at Angel because she might start confessing what had really happened to her; tell him why she had gone after Lilah like she had. .She couldn't do that. The best she could do would be to let everyone fuss over her when she got home - they'd do that, she knew as much - then find the first abortion clinic she could. A moody silence fell over them all and it suited Faith just fine. 


	15. consequences

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
As she lay on her bed, Faith cradled a cup of hot chocolate, with an extra something in it that she couldn't identify but damned if it didn't taste good. Buffy had given it to her, making Faith think something was up. Buffy wasn't always particularly nice to her. Did they some how know what happened to her? Maybe Connor had told Angel what Lilah had made him do in a jar. Angel might figure out what Lilah wanted with Connor's jizz. Possibly Lindsey knew; after all he had worked for the firm.  
  
Faith wasn't sure what hurt more, that Angel might know or that Buffy might. The whole thing with Angel was a terrible mess but at least he believed in her. She knew Buffy still saw her as a screw-up and even though this was in no way her fault, if she hadn't gone out partying, it would never have happened.  
  
A knock sounded on the bedroom door. She was tempted to pretend she wasn't there but they all knew she was. "Come in."  
  
Angel entered, shutting the door firmly behind him. He smiled gently at her. Faith knew it was meant to be reassuring but it only made her feel more self-conscious. And where had Angel learned to smile? Doofuses are us? It looked bad on him. She preferred that little smirk of his. "How are you doing?"  
  
"'Kay," she muttered when what she really wanted to say was, 'all fucked up, thanks.' "Glad to be out of there. Did Buffy really find a dragon guarding the mines?" Faith wasn't sure why she asked, other than Angel had a 'we need to talk' look on his face and she wasn't ready for it.  
  
Angel shrugged, leaning on the wall safely in the shadows. Faith glanced at the window so she didn't have to look at him. Damn, Buffy had some frilly curtains on the wall, or was this Willow's doing? Either way, the room was a bit sunny for Angel. "Anya thinks so. They're doing the research now."  
  
"A dragon...B's such a show off." Faith summoned up a grin.  
  
Angel chuckled then a serious expression settled on his face. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Faith, about what happened while Lilah had you."  
  
Faith glanced away, setting her cup of chocolate down. "Can you sit or something? I know you're gonna start pacing and I can't talk if I'm wondering when you're gonna forget it's daylight out." What she really meant was, she needed to keep distance between her and him. Angel looked at her curiously then sat against the wall. Satisfied, she said, "They drugged me at the Bronze. I woke up in that warehouse. Lilah taunted me with Wolfram and Hart's big plans for me. Big vague plans." Faith shrugged as nonchalantly as she could, stressing the word 'vague' hoping to ward off Angel. "I guess she was too smart to give me any details just in case I escaped. Then I kicked my way through the floor and you know the rest." Angel's face went grave. He shifted uncomfortably against the wall. "And you don't remember anything else?" When she shook her head, he continued, "That makes sense I guess. They'd want you sedated and under control for the procedure. Faith, I don't even begin to know how to tell you this."  
  
"I already don't like the sound of this," Faith said, trying to ignore the voice screaming, 'Your secret's out.'  
  
"We think they might have...done something to you," Angel said, obviously struggling with it.  
  
"You know," Faith said, flatly.  
  
Angel's eyes widened just slightly, realizing she had planned on concealing it. "We know that Wolfram and Hart are trying to use my son as a stud to create their own brood of preternatural creatures."  
  
Faith lurched off the bed. "So I guess I can imagine what you must think of me for not telling you." She turned to face the wall, purposely standing in the sunlight. She was safe there.  
  
"I'm thinking how terribly frightening it has to be for you, being helpless, violated in the worst possible way and not only get impregnated but to a boy you know. You have to face him...me. I can't imagine how terrifying this has to be." Angel flowed to his feet, hands stuffed in his pockets, to be as non-threatening as he could be.  
  
Faith turned, facing him. Her lips quivered. She started shaking, taking a few stumbling steps towards the shadow and him. Angel held out his arms and she fell into them. He folded her against him, holding her tight, feeling her tears hot, trickling down his chest. Angel just did his best to comfort her and let her cry herself out.  
  
Finally, Faith pulled away, sniffling. Her nose was reddened, her eyes swollen. "Sorry."  
  
He ran a hand up her arm. "There's nothing to apologize for, Faith."  
  
"I just... it's humiliating," she mumbled, wiping her face.  
  
"That's part of the power of rape, Faith," Angel said, but he knew she already was well acquainted with that. He felt it and it explained a lot about her. She wasn't just dealing with what Lilah's doctors had done but with demons from her past. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, but do you know...." Angel trailed off, holding up his hands as if to stop himself from asking what her plans were.  
  
"I can't do this, Angel," Faith said quickly. "I just can't."  
  
"It's okay, Faith," he said, there to catch her as she started to ball up again. "No, it's not," she said, pressing her cheek against his chest. "You have to hate me. I'm planning on killing your grandchild."  
  
Angel tightened his grip on her. "Faith, I don't hate you. You're in a place no one ever should be in. I can't tell you what to do. I wouldn't blame you if you had an abortion. This wasn't something you wanted. What they did...."  
  
She growled, balling her fist in his shirt. "It was just wrong."  
  
"I know and I'll do anything I can to help you, no matter what you do, have an abortion or not." Angel smoothed her hair again.  
  
"I don't know how to handle this." Faith hugged him hard. "Does everyone know what happened to me?"  
  
His brown eyes softened. "I'm afraid so."  
  
"Even Connor?" she asked, dread in her dark eyes.  
  
Angel nodded and Faith pulled away from him violently, retreating into the sunlight. "Fuck it! Angel, how am I supposed to handle him? What if he wants me to keep it?"  
  
"I can't tell you what to do, Faith. Connor's a teenaged boy. I doubt he even understands artificial insemination and may never even heard the word abortion. I know family is important to him, too important. He's made it into some ideal that he's never going to have. He went to great lengths to protect his and Cordelia's baby until Jasmine was born." He took a few steps toward her, stopping at the bright boundary of light. "I can talk to him for you."  
  
"He killed her, didn't he?" Faith felt sad for both Angel and Connor, more so than herself at that moment.  
  
"There wasn't a choice. She was eating hundred of people,"Angel said, pain reverberating in his voice, his face darkening. "It nearly destroyed him to do it."  
  
"This won't be easy for him." Faith dragged her fingers through her hair, tearing at the tangles. " He's so damn messed up and now I'm going to lay something more on those little shoulders. He might break."  
  
"Connor's stronger than he knows. While you were gone, he started acting a little more like himself, for better or worse." Angel gave her an encouraging look.  
  
Faith's brow wrinkled. "How can it be worse?"  
  
Angel smiled gently. "You don't know my son well, Faith. Clingy Connor was very unnerving. Normal Connor can be like vinegar in a wound, at least for me."  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"I love him, Faith, but when he gets that mouth running you just want to boot him in the ass." Angel's lips twisted with a sudden surge of mirth.  
  
Faith choked on a bubble of laughter.  
  
"What?" Angel shrugged. "It's true."  
  
"I'm sure it is." Faith slung her hair back out of her eyes. "Don't most parents feel the same about their teenagers?"  
  
Angel nodded. "Certainly my father did and his boot found my ass on more than one occasion."  
  
"My mother never cared enough to boot mine, probably part of my problem." Faith's sadness escalated at that pronouncement. She flopped on the end of the bed, moving back to the shadows in case she needed Angel to stay close. "I wouldn't make any better of a mother."  
  
Angel sat next to her, nearly getting his fingers in a spill of sunlight. Faith trembled, wanting to crush herself to him, let him make the choices, do the hard work, tell her if she should have an abortion or not, but she couldn't. Before he could say anything, someone knocked on the door.  
  
Faith squirmed a little bit to put distance between her and Angel. "Come in," she said, wiping her wet cheeks.  
  
Buffy entered, a contrite look on her face. Faith wasn't used to seeing that. It made her wonder if Buffy wanted something from her since Buffy never felt sorry for her. "I don't want to interrupt but Giles and Wes need to talk to you, Angel, about the dragon."  
  
Angel looked at Faith and she nodded. "Go on, I'll be okay."  
  
"What do they need me for?" he asked and Faith was glad he seemed reluctant to leave her.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Not sure. No one wanted to bug you, but Spike mentioned something about Prussia and fire and..."  
  
"And I know what they want." Angel got up.  
  
"Do you guys need me, too?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "You take whatever time you need, Faith. We got this. Want some more hot chocolate?" she asked and Faith read her face. It said, 'I want to help but I have no clue how.' It came as a total shock to Faith. She didn't expect help from Buffy. "It's got some butterscotch schnapps in it. Fred said it was the best."  
  
"Gotta agree with the Stick on that." Faith managed a weak smile. "I'll be okay, B. I think I'm going to take a walk, clear my head. Don't worry, I won't leave the yard or do anything nuts."  
  
Buffy smiled uneasily but nodded, heading back out of the room.  
  
Angel cupped Faith's chin. "Anything you need from me, Faith, just ask. I'm here for you."  
  
She gave him a full, honest smile. "I know, Angel and it means more than you know."  
  
She watched him follow Buffy, doubts in her mind. 'I'll be there for you.' She knew that was true but did he also mean, please don't kill my grandchild? Maybe not. His last grandchild was a rampaging demon, goddess, whatever. She got up and headed outside.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Faith didn't know what she should do as she paced around the backyard. Her best bet would to be either go in and listen to the dragon talk or go through the yellow pages for family planning clinics. She wrinkled her nose. Maybe that would be better left for L.A. Growing up in Boston, Faith had a distrust of small town anything, especially hospitals.  
  
She wanted to take her mind off the whole mommy-to-be thing but she also didn't want to endure all the sympathetic looks. She appreciated the concern on some level but it made her uncomfortable.  
  
Hearing something rustling above her, she looked up into a Eucalyptus tree. Connor was stretched out on a limb, looking down at her. She was so not ready to talk to him but there was no choice now. "Any reason you're up a tree?"  
  
"No one usually looks up. I can hide practically in plain sight. Tends to work well on demons." Connor shrugged, sitting up on the branch.  
  
Faith put her hands behind her head, giving her neck a crack. "Doesn't answer why you're up there now and not at the research party inside."  
  
"Too many people." Connor made a face. "And I don't read so well."  
  
"I hear that." Faith wanted to sneak away before the conversation got deeper, more hard to handle. That's the coward's way. You can handle anything, she told herself. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Already are."  
  
She grinned. "How about we talk without you up a tree?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and jumped down. Faith knew immediately this was what Angel meant when he was talking about booting the kid in the ass. He had the put-upon teen down pat. She couldn't decide if that was healthy or not. Either way, she was about to make him a hell of lot more unwell. He folded up on the grass back to the trunk. He looked up at her expectantly. She sat next to him. "You want to talk about what Lilah did," he said softly.  
  
"Are you okay with that?" Faith asked.  
  
He nodded slowly, looking less than enthusiastic. "I'm sorry she hurt you."  
  
She smiled briefly. "Thanks. It's not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is," he whispered, his eyes canting away from hers.  
  
Faith saw straight through his earlier bluster. His cocksure attitude during her rescue was a shield and now she saw behind it. He was fragile as glass. Should she stop now? She was stronger than he was, no matter what Angel thought. She reached out and took his calloused hand. What long fingers he has. Any other time Faith knew she'd be considering the potential in those fingers but now it was just something filed away for later, if ever. "Connor, they hurt you as much as they did me, much more so really. They tortured you for months and I don't even remember the procedure." She paused. "Do you know how I got pregnant?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know how it works without...you know." His pale cheeks burned. "Without the two of us...."  
  
"I know what you mean and I don't know exactly how the science works but it is science and it's usually used to help people who want children and can't. Trust Wolfram and Hart to twist something good." Faith shrugged, watching his eyes cloud.  
  
"Is this baby a demon, too?" he asked, his tight voice cracking a little.  
  
She smoothed the hair off his face wondering why she was suddenly so sympathetic. She had always been cut off from others until Angel's intervention. Maybe this was the fruit of his effort. "It's a little ball of cells at this point. It's not anything."  
  
"But it could be." He sounded small and broken.  
  
"Maybe but probably not. I'm all human. Cordy wasn't." Faith sucked in a deep breath. "Connor, do you know what abortion means?"  
  
He made a face. "To end."  
  
"Okay, because that's what I'm going to do next. Do you understand what I mean?" She stared hard at him, willing him to understand so she wouldn't have to explain.  
  
He wrinkled his nose. "No." "I can't keep this baby, Connor." Faith watched him fracture. He pulled away from her, his face darkening like storm clouds over the sun. He propelled himself to his feet, his whole body quivering. Ice settled into Faith's blood as she jumped up, unsure if he was going to hit her, run off or just collapse back down. Damn Lilah and Wolfram and Hart, no one deserved to suffer like this. She was going to take out her and Connor's pain on Lilah's face. "Connor," she said softly. "Angel told me what family means to you but this isn't the right way."  
  
"I know," he replied, his voice uneven. "I don't want this."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Connor," Faith said. "And I know I am."  
  
"No one should be forced into this," he snapped. "Parents are supposed to love each other not like...this." He waved a hand furiously. "This is all wrong."  
  
Faith took two steps towards him then froze as he let out an angry cry. He slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree rapid fire so many times she couldn't count. Bark flew. She went over and threw her arms around him. She pulled him against her, forgetting how skittish he had become. He didn't bolt or fight her. "I can't tell you this will be okay, Connor but this won't help."  
  
"Made me feel better," he said defiantly, resting back in her arms.  
  
Faith laid her cheek against his spine. "Maybe you have a point." She reached down and took his hand, examining his knuckles, bleeding from the ragged tears across their prominence. "But this is going to sting."  
  
He shrugged, his bony back grating her face. "Not so bad." He turned in her arms. "Will it hurt you?"  
  
Faith knew he meant the abortion. "I don't know," she replied and he caressed her cheek with a finger. She shivered at the display of tenderness. She wasn't used to that from men. "Probably not until afterwards once the drugs wear off."  
  
"Hurts here." He tapped her breast bone.  
  
"Yeah a lot," Faith admitted, surprising herself. She hated what happened to her. She thought she could have just ended the pregnancy without any cost. Maybe if Angel and Connor didn't know, she could have but now she could see the price they were paying and she was going to have to pay it, too.  
  
"You kill this baby and the only one with my child is the one person I don't want to have it," he said bitterly, easing away from her.  
  
Faith's brow beetled. "What are you taking about?"  
  
"Lilah." Connor's lips skinned back off his teeth. "Lindsey said Wolfram and Hart made her do it, too."  
  
Faith watched as his eyes sheened over. The river of emotion burst through what little dam he still had left. Tears cut meanders down his cheeks. She had no idea what to say to him. She was powerless to help and that made her angry and afraid. "I'm so sorry, Connor."  
  
"It's not fair," he rasped, his voice raw. "Did Angel tell you what she did to me with that thing?"  
  
Faith saw the agony in his face as he asked the question. She didn't want to know what he meant by it so she ignored it. "You and I are definitely king and queen of unfair lives. One of these days the Powers That Be will take their fucking feet off our necks."  
  
"Until then I'll settle for making Lilah pay."  
  
Faith saw the sneer, the cold fire in his blue eyes. She knew this had to be the look on her face as she tortured Wes; the look of someone prepared to kill. She knew she should try to chill him out or tell Angel his son was no way as stable as he thought. Of course, Connor had a right to his revenge. "I'll help you somehow."  
  
"Made a promise to Angel...can't kill her," he said, seeming angry at himself for it.  
  
"That's for the best," she said quickly. If she goaded Angel's son into killing someone, the vampire would hate her. "I think we'll survive this. You're a kid. I know you don't think so but it's true. You'll get that family you want someday and it'll be right." Faith stumbled over the words. She wasn't used to being comforting. She took his hand. Connor yanked away. "Sorry. I forgot you weren't too okay with touching. Can't say I blame you."  
  
Connor shook his head. "I trust you, Faith."  
  
"You what?"She rocked back on her heels. "Outside of your father and the Mayor, I'm not sure anyone has ever said that to me." She wrinkled her nose. Maybe some of the Potentials had when they were facing the First but Faith felt that had more to do with Kennedy and Rona's desire to displace Buffy than any real belief in her abilities.  
  
"It's true," he assured her solemnly.  
  
"Thanks." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're not a bad kid, you know."  
  
He blushed, looking at his big feet. "Not too many people think so."  
  
"Them?" She nodded her head at the house. "They're protective of Angel. You just got caught in a bad place, trying to kill him. Some people have no idea what it's like to be raised by someone who hates deeply. Even if you don't want it, their prejudices stick to you, you know what I mean?"  
  
He shrugged. "Guess so."  
  
"One of the few guys I actually liked before I dropped out of school, his dad was like Archie Bunker...okay you wouldn't know who that is. Let's just say he hated everyone who wasn't a white Baptist. Everything wrong in the world was because of the Jews or the Blacks or the Catholics or the gays, you get what I'm saying? My friend grew up hearing all that hate and while he tried really hard not to be that way, it was so difficult for him. I know that's what it has to be like for you growing up with Holtz's hate. You can't help thinking like him. The others should know that, too."  
  
"Hate's a vicious circle," Connor said. "My mother told me that."  
  
Faith's eyes hit their widest. "Your..."  
  
"I know she's dead." He shrugged again. "Sometimes she talks to me. We should probably go back in. Cordelia's leaving. I should say good bye."  
  
"Leaving before the deal's done?" Faith's eyebrows arched. She wanted to talk more about his dead mother but that would make her as disturbed as he obviously was.  
  
"She's making a movie in New York. They didn't even want her to leave. And...I think Dad kinda blames her for stuff." He ran a hand through his soft hair. "I don't think he wants her here just now."  
  
"I'm sure he knows best," Faith said, dubiously.  
  
Connor snorted. "Maybe but just for once I wish he'd ask me what I wanted or how I feel instead of assuming he knows what's best for me. He does it to everyone, makes their choices for them."  
  
Faith smiled wryly. "I've noticed. He's a take charge kinda guy."  
  
"Well, he's known me just over a year, what makes him think he knows me and what I need?" Connor grumbled.  
  
"He's Angel."  
  
"Not comforting."  
  
Faith slapped his shoulder lightly. "Get inside."  
  
He shot her a pleading look. "You coming, too?"  
  
She couldn't say no to his big blue eyes even though she wasn't ready to see the others yet. Faith took his hand and this time he let her. She squeezed it once and let go. It wouldn't do to walk in holding hands like goofy kids. Everyone would get the wrong idea. As they went in and sat down against the wall, they caught the tail end of something Angel was saying.  
  
"Burnt down a few thousand acres of Prussian forest. Only it didn't start out as a black cat. It was a black cockerel," Angel said.  
  
"The books say that's another form of the Aitvaras," Wes said.  
  
"The way southern California goes up like a torch from time to time, I'm thinking anything that breathes fire is a bad thing," Xander said, hands accenting his point.  
  
"Well, we know a wooden lance is one of the traditional ways to kill a dragon regardless of its subspecies," Giles said, shoving up his glasses.  
  
"How many times do Angel and I have to say, 'no bloody huge stakes'?" Spike asked, digging for his pack of cigarettes.  
  
"I don't see a problem," Connor said and Xander waved at him with obvious agreement.  
  
"Oh, look who just shows up full of ideas," Spike jeered, leveling his cold gaze at Connor.  
  
"Spike, shut up before I let him pin the lance into the jackass," Angel said then glanced over at his son. "You okay? And you, Faith?"  
  
"As good as can be expected," she replied and Connor nodded his head.  
  
"So what do I do?" Buffy asked. "Since I don't see me making a lance or riding a horse into battle."  
  
"I've done some of both actually," Angel said. "But a horse is likely to take one look at a dragon and dump the rider and bolt."  
  
"So how did you kill it last time?" Gunn asked.  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow. "This was the 1700's. I was with Darla and we were rooting for the dragon."  
  
"Well, that's a huge help." Buffy gave him the evil eye. "Spike, why did you bring it up in the first place if Angel didn't fight it?" she asked, frustrated.  
  
"Just because he didn't kill it doesn't mean he doesn't know how it fights." Spike arched his bleached eyebrows. "The way Darla went on about it, Peaches knows something. Like it wasn't pure luck he found a dragon to bugger, no offense, kid," Spike said, inclining his head to Connor.  
  
"Doesn't shock me." Connor rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't listen to Spike," Angel said, wagging a finger at his son. "I've never buggered a dragon."  
  
"That'll be the only thing you didn't bugger," Spike snorted.  
  
"I never buggered you," Angel growled.  
  
"As if you could," Spike snapped back.  
  
"Stop now!" Buffy ordered. "The mental images are going to blind us."  
  
"And you're scarring Connor for life," Faith added.  
  
"Way too late," Connor said, with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"To make it up to you, I can tell you all sorts of dumb shit your dad's done over the years." Spike waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Over my dust pile you will," Angel said and Connor only grinned widely.  
  
"Let's get back on topic here," Buffy said. "How am I stopping this thing?"  
  
"Your best bet would be to kill it before it can shift into dragon form. It's damn nearly armor plated by those scales, not to mention it can fly and breathe fire," Angel said. "The eyes are always vulnerable."  
  
"And hard to hit," Faith said and Angel nodded his agreement.  
  
"I'm working on spells for deluges of rain...just in case things start going up," Willow said, nervously.  
  
"I think I might have something," Lindsey said, holding a book overhead. "According to this thing, it's saying a consecrated candle can destroy it."  
  
"You think?" Anya asked.  
  
"Look, this book is in Latin and Lithuanian...I think. My Latin's rusty," Lindsey said, defensively.  
  
"Let me see," Giles said and Lindsey relinquished the book. Giles scanned it quickly. "He's right."  
  
"So what? I get a bunch of altar boys to go after it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles' lips pulled into a tight, irritated line but he couldn't hold 'stern look' and smiled. "I'd suggest stocking up on blessed candles and a few other consecrated items."  
  
"How about a Supersoaker full of holy water?" Lindsey asked. Faith's eye lit up. "I like how this guy thinks. Where'd you come up with that?"  
  
"I was this close to using it on Angel." Lindsey held his fingers up in a pinch. "But Wolfram and Hart wanted him alive and Angelus. So disappointing." He smirked and his brother gave him a horrified look.  
  
"Here's your chance," Spike said, with an expansive wave in Angel's direction.  
  
"No one's water pistoling Angel," Buffy said and Spike looked disappointed. "But that dragon is another thing entirely. Okay then, holy water by the gallon, candles, and the regular weapons. We should do this in teams. Me, Willow, and Giles in one, Angel, Wes, and Gunn in another and Spike, Anya and Xander in the last one. Dawn, Fred, Lindsey, Kevin, Faith and Connor, you stay here and keep up the research just in case."  
  
"Wait a minute, you can't leave me and Connor out of this," Faith said. "We're stronger than anyone but you and the vamps."  
  
"Yeah!" Connor leaned forward, looking ready to go after Buffy.  
  
"I'm tired of getting left behind," Dawn said, scowling at her sister.  
  
"This isn't open for negotiations," Buffy said. "Faith, given your condition, you shouldn't be out there."  
  
"Like hell." Faith jumped to her feet and got in Buffy's face.  
  
"Faith," Angel broke in, standing up and taking Faith's arm. She let him pull her back. "If we fail, we'll need someone with strength here as the second wave. That's where you and Connor come in. And just because you escaped Wolfram and Hart doesn't mean they're not after you. If Lilah gets wind we're all out on a mission, she could come here for you, for Connor, Kevin or Lindsey. You've all crossed them and they won't sit still for that. Imagine what they could do to us if they got Fred and her unborn child? Or Dawn, what they could do with an interdimensional key?" He went to Dawn, lightly touching her shoulder. "Someone has to make sure they're safe because no matter how good they can fight, it doesn't change the fact they only have human strength and resources."  
  
"I hate this," Faith said, wishing she could disagree with that.  
  
"Dad," Connor pleaded.  
  
"Please don't argue," Angel said and the room descended into silence.  
  
It was broken when Cordelia came down the steps with a small suitcase. She looked at them with big nervous eyes. "I hate to do this when you're in the middle of planning but...I have to go now if I want to catch my plane. Wes was going to drive me to the airport," she said, apologetically. "Of course," Wes said, getting up.  
  
"I wish I could stay. It's not right that I just go," Cordelia said.  
  
"Cordy, you've gotten what most of us would kill for, a new life. Go. We can handle this," Buffy said and Faith decided that was very understanding of her all things considered.  
  
Cordelia smiled softly. "Thanks." She looked over at Connor. "I wish..."  
  
He stood and went over to her. "It's okay. I want you to go and be happy. Really I do." He hugged her then quickly left the room.  
  
Faith surprised herself by half-wanting to go with him. Can a tiny ball of cells clinging to your womb suddenly make you go motherly? She shrugged off the thought as Wes helped Cordelia out to the car. She looked over at Angel and Buffy. "I need something to pound on."  
  
"And you'll get it," Buffy said. "Just not this dragon...unless things go very wrong."  
  
Faith just sighed and nodded. She went back to her room. She knew she'd get nowhere arguing with Buffy and she didn't have the strength for it. Later, she'd tell Angel about her talk with Connor. Until then, she had nothing else to do but lie on her bed, her mind racing and not a single good thought in the running. 


	16. Final Showdown

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Buffy look at the teams spaced around the hole in the ground. She hoped her nervousness didn't show. It probably didn't, she consoled herself. She had fought any number of horrible things, many worse than a dragon. Still, she longed for the days when the worst she had to face were a few newly risen vampires.  
  
There were three kinds of demons in the mine plus that dragon. It was a big job and she was more than happy to have all the fire power that she did. Buffy just wished that she didn't have a feeling that it wasn't going to be as easily as Plan A. It never was.  
  
Buffy loaded her crossbow and waited for a clean shot of the dragon in kitty-cat form. It was harder than she would have thought. Cats were small targets and this one was never still. Buffy caught herself counting up the other demons in the cave. At least five of the Moahilyas and nearly a dozen of the smaller ones that looked a little like pill bugs with humanoid limbs, in addition to the pincher legs on their bellies. There was about six of the leaf-pile demons Faith had described to her.  
  
Just as she pressed the trigger mechanism, Buffy saw a human woman in the mine. She didn't look the least bit afraid. Surprised, Buffy squeezed too hard, the cross bow jumping just a hair. The bolt pulled to the right and struck the cat along the flank. The roar that issued forth didn't belong to a little black fluff ball.  
  
The cat's form convulsed and stretched. The mystical power echoed around Buffy's sinuses. A blast of heat and a smell like hot metal billowed out of the hole. She rolled away from the lip of the opening. "Oh, shit."  
  
The others, unused to her cursing, took immediate note and drew back. Something rocketed out of the hole then hovered above it, giving everyone a look at its sleek, dark green scales, patterned with black diamonds, strong leathery wings, a long snout full of thumb-thick teeth and a snaky tail awash in fire. Several other 'oh, shits' joined Buffy's.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Lilah wanted out of the mine. Being in such a closed space with the Moahilya made her all-day morning sickness that much worse, not to mention the toxic by-products of hellmouth mining. Without a protective spell, all life around the mine would die. As for Lilah, in spite of her protective ward, it was next to impossible to vomit and not get some all over her clothes and hair while she was underground like this with no facilities.  
  
'A few more hours and it's all over,' she told herself. The Senior Partners had insisted that she go to the mines for her own safety and to supervise the packing of the first shipment of mined mystical energy once the SUV got there. She was going to leave the country entirely, heading to Wolfram and Hart's sister organization in Germany. She should be safe there. Vampires didn't like to fly. Even if Angel found out where she had gone, she'd have time to disappear before he could follow.  
  
Until then, the Senior Partners wanted her to stick close to the demons for her own protection. Lilah didn't like it but it was practical. The leafy Volant demons, the armored Shabars, the reeking Moahilya and her own pet Aitvaras, how much safer could she be?  
  
She heard a soft twang and the dragon screamed. Lilah stumbled backwards as it changed forms. She had never actually seen the Aitvaras in dragon form before. It was a magnificence beast, absolutely terrifying.  
  
Lilah looked up at the opening of the mine. She couldn't see anyone but she knew they were there. She could almost guarantee Angel was up there. Suddenly Lilah was very afraid.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Faith took a long look at the faces around her. Dawn was busy pouting in the corner, a book on her lap. Kevin seemed perplexed by whatever he was reading. Lindsey was asleep on the couch, too nauseated from his concussion to continue reading. Only Fred seemed enthusiastic about the research.  
  
Faith's lips pursed. Someone was missing from her head count. She got up to go look for Connor and found him slowly opening the back door, trying to sneak away.  
  
"Don't even think it," she said softly but sternly.  
  
He shoved the door shut and whirled to face her, a scowl taking over his face. He might not look much like this dad but Faith knew where he inherited that look. "I have to go. You know it. You want to, too."  
  
"They made a good argument for us staying here," Faith said with a decided lack of conviction.  
  
"Do you think Wolfram and Hart would come here after us?" Connor leaned back against the door as if willing his body to just melt through it.  
  
"Maybe." Faith shrugged. "But you and I want the same thing."  
  
"So come with me," Connor said.  
  
Faith shook her head. "We've got to make it look good. If we sneak off, the others might follow us, thinking we're in trouble and we don't want that. Let's go back in the living room and pretend to do the book thing. Then you make a break for the front door. I'll chase you and tell them to sit tight or else. Kevin should be able to handle Dawn."  
  
"So I'm the bad one and you get to play hero?" Connor gave a one-shouldered shrug, a little smirk tugging at his lips. "Works for me."  
  
"Buffy keeps the weapons in that big trunk in the living room."  
  
Connor shook his head. "I've stowed a bunch under the back porch. We'll need to go out that way."  
  
"Sneaky little bastard." Faith chucked his shoulder and he grinned shyly then followed her back into the other room. She was surprised when he lasted ten full minutes before making his break for the back door with an economical, 'screw this.' "Damn it! Connor, get back here!" Faith yelled, jumping to her feet. "I'll go get him." She started after him. "Everyone else stay here. Let no one in, lock all the doors. Kevin, make sure Dawn stays put!"  
  
"Hey!" Dawn protested.  
  
Faith ignored her, hoping against hope that Dawn wouldn't try to follow. Buffy would kill her if anything happened to her sister.  
  
Faith nearly stumbled over a beautifully made sword half hidden in the bushes. She'd give Connor a kiss for selecting her a prime weapon. He wasn't that far ahead of her, running fairly slowly, giving her time to catch up. Faith did just that and let him lead her into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
"Buffy, you were supposed to shoot it before it did that," Xander shouted from across the mine opening as he put his back to the nearest tree. He ignored the sour look his team leader, Spike, shot him.  
  
"I tried," she said watching the dragon turn snake-like in mid-air, almost glorious in the economy of motion. She looked over her shoulder at Willow and Giles. She could practically see Willow's mind whirling through magical options in spite of her fear. Giles just looked fascinated by the creature but that hardly surprised Buffy.  
  
She glanced towards where Xander and Anya huddled against the tree. They wanted to run. She almost wished they would but she knew her friends wouldn't desert her. She always flip-flopped on wanting them at her side, knowing she was stronger for them or wanting them out of harm's way so she didn't have to worry about them. Even Spike looked nervous. Of course he would be. Vampires were highly flammable. He could fit in the thing's maw like a Scooby Snack.  
  
Across the mine, Angel tracked the ascent of the creature, looking as worried as Spike. Wesley had the same expression as Giles, the Spock-look. She could almost see the words, 'fascinating, Captain,' formulating in the man's mind. She so needed to quit hanging out during Xander's Star Trek geek fests.  
  
"I'm open to suggestions," she called out.  
  
Gunn pointed at the mine opening where the demons were swarming to the surface. "Fall back."  
  
And they did like a well-trained platoon. Xander and Anya had their satchel of crossbow bolts opened and were loading up as Willow started chanting in something that honestly sounded a little like Greek to Buffy. The sky dimmed, filling with black, rain-heavy clouds. As much as Buffy didn't want to fight in the rain, she knew it was needed to keep the forest from going up. The area around the mine was dry and dead thanks to the mystical toxins that could fell birds passing overhead.  
  
Wes and Giles had cast a spell on them to protect them from the toxins but even so, except for Angel and Spike, they all were a little queasy. The toxins made the vampires feel good, like it was some kind of Red Bull for demons. Buffy didn't have time to worry about her friends or her uneasy stomach. There were too many demons, not to mention a dragon.  
  
Buffy watched as Angel and Spike leapt nearly in unison from opposite sides, grabbing for the dragon. They managed to snag the creature's legs but there was little their swords could do against its scales. It shook them free with an irritated bellow.  
  
Buffy didn't worry about them. Vampires were sturdy. They needed her help the least. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gunn and Wes double teaming a Moahilya with their axes. The stench from its free flowing blood nearly undid her stomach. Willow leaned against a tree vomiting, never seeing Xander pick off the demon Buffy didn't even know the name of. His crossbow bolt pierced its shell and it curled up on the ground like a pill bug. Willow shot her long-time friend a grateful look.  
  
Buffy bent double, letting a long spine sail overhead as a leaf pile demon attacked her then dove behind some exposed rock as the dragon's fiery tail whipped around and crashed to ground. It missed her but set two of the leafy demons on fire. Spike and Angel were there putting the things down before they could take off and burn down the forest.  
  
Buffy flashed them a grin as she leapt over a pill-bug demon that came rolling her way. It sprung open, revealing hundreds of little pincher-like legs in addition to its two well-clawed hands. She made a face, rushed it, planting her hands on its shell in an area that would be something's shoulder and somersaulted over it. She jabbed backwards with her sword, piercing it. It did a death wiggle as she yanked her blade free, watching headlights approaching through the woods. Somehow she didn't think it was reinforcements.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel cried, helping Anya wrest her crossbow back from a Moahilya after burying his blade in something that approximated a head. He pointed behind her.  
  
Buffy whirled, expecting an attack and saw Faith and Connor racing her way. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Connor escaped on me," Faith said, as the boy in question caught hold of a tree branch like a gymnast and catapulted himself over several demons.  
  
"But you aren't protected from the toxins," Buffy said, seeing Connor wasn't going for a demon. He was making a beeline for a woman racing from the mine towards the SUV that had just arrived. "Angel!"  
  
"Damn it," Angel dodged a dragon's claw. "Lilah."  
  
"You handle your kid," Faith said. "B and I can take care of.damn, it really is a dragon."  
  
Buffy stared up into the sky where it soared, arcing back towards them. "It certainly is."  
  
"Not alone you can't," Spike said, nodding towards their friends. "They got the other demons under control."  
  
Buffy looked to see Xander and Anya back to back, their crossbows going as fast as they could load and cock them. Willow and Giles were lobbing something that looked like glittery snowballs that exploded on contact. Buffy didn't want to know which of them had come up with that spell. Wes and Gunn moved like dervishes with their blades. Buffy had no idea how Wes had gotten so damn good at fighting. "Let's do it," she said.  
  
The dragon's breath give off a stench she wouldn't soon forget. It came at them front claws outstretched. She and Spike peeled off going in for the face while Faith made a stab at the underbelly, her movements already erratic from the poisons in the air. The dragon's head wheeled her way so fast Buffy barely escaped its jaws. Its teeth clenched on her sword, wrenching it free even as Spike managed to jabbed his blade home in its eye.  
  
Roaring, the creature shot skywards, taking Spike with it. The vampire fell back to earth, nearly landing on his own blade. The dragon lashed its fiery tail, catching Faith in the gut. The dark-haired Slayer was tossed against a tree. Faith moaned. Buffy ran for her, smelling burnt clothing. Faith clutched her gut. Through her burnt shirt, Buffy could see reddened flesh but it didn't look bad.  
  
"Faith, are you okay?" she asked and her fellow Slayer just groaned.  
  
"She's bleeding," Spike said, still shaking dirt off of himself. His nostrils flared, his pupils dilating.  
  
Buffy could see how much he wanted Slayer's blood but she didn't see any open wounds. Faith ran her hands from her belly downwards between her legs. She brought them away stained red. "The baby." she muttered, looking dazed.  
  
"Oh, God." Buffy trembled briefly. "Spike, get her to safety. I have to stop that thing."  
  
Buffy didn't have time to do more. She wanted to help Faith but she knew nothing really about first aid. She left that to Willow and Giles normally. The best she could do was make sure all the demons died.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel watched as a Shabar demon took Connor off his feet. His son thrashed underneath the shelled creature, dodging the little clawed legs but he didn't worry too much. Connor was strong, able to handle himself and he didn't seem too affected by the toxins in the air. He had withstood Quor- Toth, after all. His son was strong and Angel needed to get to Lilah before Connor did and before she made it to the SUV.  
  
He grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. Burying a hand in her purse, Lilah looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide with terror. Angel knew that she feared he'd kill her and for a moment of blind rage he considered it. Then she rubbed a hand over her belly and he remembered what she carried inside her. "You're not going anywhere," he told her.  
  
"I beg to differ. My ride's here," Lilah said, her hand coming up with a stake in it.  
  
Angel twisted, not expecting her to put up a fight. Lilah was all sharp dressing, sharp tongue and wits. Other than her pulling that gun on Billy, he wasn't used to seeing her with weapons in hand. She missed his heart, the stake grazing his flank, painful but harmless. He shoved her back. "You're not getting away after what you did to my son, what you did to Faith."  
  
"Looks like Faith was a wash," Lilah said, with an arrogant toss of her hair.  
  
In spite of himself, Angel looked over his shoulder and saw Faith pelted away by the dragon's tail. He almost ran for her out of reflex but stopped himself. It was all the time Lilah needed. She snatched the stake back. He hissed as it slid free of his flesh, leaving splinters behind.  
  
"You can't help them and keep hold of me at the same time," Lilah said, backing towards the suvie. "And how long do you think Connor will last in these toxins? I'm wagering you didn't bring him with you, didn't protect him."  
  
Angel kept an eye on her brandished stake as he shoved his sword backwards, almost casually impaling the Shabar demon that was loudly trying to sneak up on him. He grinned at her, knowing one tap to the head and she'd be out for the count. He could just truss her to a tree with his own belt.  
  
He closed the distance between them with one easy jump. Lilah cocked back her arm and before he could block it, someone grabbed her wrist, dragging her over. Angel stared at his son, a look of pure fury in Connor's eyes. A Shabar pincher-leg dangled from his thigh, pierced through the skin and meat but thankfully missing the huge femoral artery. For an insane moment Angel remembered how Darla had liked to feed from that artery.  
  
"Don't need protecting," Connor said, obviously having heard Lilah. "This feels like home." Angel saw her hand tremble as she reached up to touch Connor's cheek. "You don't want to hurt me. You wouldn't hurt your own baby."  
  
Connor caught the hand on his cheek and snapped her wrist in one clean motion. Lilah screamed, nearly dropping the stake in her other hand.  
  
"Connor, don't hurt her," Angel said, trying to sound calm but it sounded more like a father snapping orders to an errant child. There was nothing in his son's face that hinted the boy even heard him. Angel remembered that look in Connor's eyes, the lust for the kill. He had seen it in Connor when he had gone after the drug dealer before Cordelia had purged the Quor- Tothian energies from him. 'Feels like home,' the words echoed in Angel's mind. Connor didn't look weak like their human friends. Even Buffy was starting to slow in battle despite the spell. Connor was demon enough to be feeding on the Hellmouth energies filling the air. "Let her go, son. We have her now. She'll be punished for what she did."  
  
Connor's head snapped up, his gaze ripping away from Lilah's. His voice was plaintive as he said, "She hurt me."  
  
"I know and she'll pay for it." He held his hands out to his son. "Give her to me."  
  
"Your brat isn't listening," Lilah grated out then her eyes widened, seeing a shadow moving over them. "Let me go. That damn dragon is heading our way. I don't trust it to remember it can't eat me."  
  
Connor and Angel both looked up and saw the dragon in a predator dive for them. Lilah used the momentary distraction to her advantage and tried to bury the stake in Connor. He caught her and with one smooth move turned her hand back on herself. The stake entered her chest with such force Angel heard the breaking bone, the slap of her hand against the drum of her ribcage. He saw Connor's hand quivering as he held her wrist.  
  
No blood splattered. Lilah's mouth worked but she made no sounds beyond a wet gurgle. Blood trickled from her mouth as her wide, shocked eyes began to close. As she fell, Connor caught her, holding her. Angel saw the dragon bearing down on them.  
  
"Connor, move!" he screamed.  
  
Connor looked up into the open mouth of the beast and waited. At the last moment, he thrust Lilah's limp body forward and dived under the dragon's belly. It tossed Lilah like an alligator getting better swallowing position for its prey then she disappeared down its gullet.  
  
Angel didn't have time to process what his son had just done. He leapt up as the dragon swooped past him. He managed to get hold of its wing. He swung up on its neck and saw a pale hand trying to get purchase on the other side. He reached down and hauled Buffy up, the sword clutched in her other hand making climbing difficult. She smiled weakly at him. She jerked against him, her leg jutting high in the air. Angel saw the dragon's teeth tear a rent in her pants but missed her flesh.  
  
He pointed to the base of the thing's skull. Buffy nodded. In unison, they rammed their swords home. Angel grunted, needing all his body weight to shove the blade through the thick scales and through bone and into the brain. Buffy's blade skipped off the scales but she managed to sink it through the neck, tearing it through an obviously major blood vessel. Blood came out in gouts, caught by the wind. It drenched them, blinding them.  
  
They could feel the dragon falling from the sky. Angel grabbed Buffy and pushed free from the huge creature. He knew she didn't need him to protect her but he couldn't help himself. He let his body take the brunt of the short fall and tried to cradle her close as they rolled. He was dazed, saturated with blood and dirt in his mouth.  
  
Buffy crawled free. "I think it's over," she whispered.  
  
Angel shook his head, pointing to the SUV, backing away with Gunn hanging out one door and Spike the other. Gunn slammed the driver's head repeatedly into the steering column while Spike applied the brakes with his hands on the pedal. "Now maybe it's over," he said as Buffy helped him up.  
  
"Um, dragons don't dust?" she asked, staring at the colossal carcass on the ground.  
  
"I don't think so," Angel said, looking for his son.  
  
"Angel, Buffy, we must get Faith to hospital now!" Wes hollered across the way. "She's hemorrhaging badly. I think the dragon might have ruptured something."  
  
"Get her to the SUV," Angel shouted back, spotting Connor sitting on the ground, staring up into the unnatural rain.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow shouted, jumping up and down and pointing. "The last Moahilya is going into the mine."  
  
"He can't run far," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, Moahilyas are a very honor bound species. If they can't deliver and obviously they have failed, they will suicide. If he destroys the apparatus." Angel said.  
  
They both raced to the lip of the mine and saw the demon tossing the rack of energy cells into the apparatus. Buffy's eyes seemed to go wider than her face. Angel took her hand and started running.  
  
"Go!" she screamed. "Get to the SUV, we have to get out of here before it all goes to hell."  
  
Her friends didn't hesitate. Xander helped Wes with Faith while Gunn drove the SUV forward to meet them. Anya, Willow and Giles shoved into the vehicle with Gunn and Spike. Angel snagged his son, tossing him over his shoulder as he ran. Connor didn't so much as move. Gunn was already driving off as Angel propelled Connor through the open back window into the cargo area. He jumped on the bumper, holding a hand out to Buffy who had slipped in the muddy field. She kicked off and went through the window on top of Connor. Angel held on as an explosion rocked the vehicle, nearly flipping it. He looked back and saw the dragon vaporize along with about an acre of trees then there was nothing. No fire, no demon bodies, nothing but a new cavern in the forest floor.  
  
Wearily, he climbed through the window as Buffy squeezed into the corner of the SUV's cargo area to give Angel room to move and help his son. Angel looked at Connor still lying face down on the floor, the demon pincher still in his leg.  
  
"Is he okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel shook his head, rolling Connor onto his side. The boy's eyes were as vacant as the day Angel had rescued him from Lilah. "Faith?"  
  
"Unconscious," Giles replied. "Willow, call the hospital. Let them know we're en route with a pregnant woman, hemorrhaging badly."  
  
Willow nodded solemnly and did as she was told.  
  
Angel looked at the claw that was through his child's leg. The smell of his blood and Faith's was driving him to distraction. "Connor, this will hurt a little." Angel withdrew the pincher, pitching it out the back window. His son never made a sound, didn't flinch; didn't give a sign he was even alive. Angel clamped a hand over the bleeding wound.  
  
Buffy held out a strip of cloth. Angel looked at it and recognized it as part of Xander's shirt. Anya was cutting off another hank of it for them. Buffy tapped her forehead. "Angel, you and Spike both might want to."  
  
Angel realized he was in vamp face. "It's the Slayer's blood.we can't help it."  
  
"Try because it's freaking us out," Xander said.  
  
Angel did his best to control his inner beast as he bound his son's wound.  
  
"Angel, Connor ki." Buffy trailed off, unable to meet Angel's eyes.  
  
"Whatever he did, no one will ever know," Angel said strongly, turning his gaze loose on the occupants of the vehicle. "The dragon ate the evidence."  
  
"Angel, you can't mean-" Willow said, her eyes wide.  
  
"That wasn't open to argument," Angel snapped. "Let's just concentrate on getting Faith to the hospital."  
  
They all quieted. Angel shuffled his son into a sitting position, freeing up some floor space so he himself could sit. He pulled Connor against him and rested his cheek on the top of his son's head. "It's over. It'll be all right now," he whispered. Angel heard Connor sigh, the first sign of life he had evidenced since killing Lilah. He felt Connor snuggle into him and he wrapped his arms around the boy's slender body tightly. No one was ever going to hurt his child again, not if he had anything to say about it.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy wasn't surprised Angel was still awake despite it being high noon. He was in a carefully shadowed portion of his former home, reading something. She could tell the way he squirmed in his seat he was only reading to keep his mind off everything else racing in his head. He looked up before she said a word.  
  
"How's Faith?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Stabilized. She's a Slayer. She'll pull through." Buffy went over and sat next to him. "Wes is crashed out at my place along with Lindsey and his brother, just in case you were wondering."  
  
"She lost the baby?" Angel's eyes went sad, realizing Buffy was trying to dodge the topic.  
  
She nodded, taking his hand. "I'm sorry, Angel."  
  
He let his head drop back, his eyes closing. "It was for the best, Buffy. Not the way it happened, of course. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But there were no good options for that baby. At least now she didn't have to kill it herself. She and Connor can believe it was a sacrifice to save the rest of the world from the spreading evil."  
  
Buffy rested her head against his shoulder, more so he wouldn't see the look in her eye. She knew rationalization when she heard it. "They shouldn't have been there."  
  
"And you and I should have known they would be. They're both rash and headstrong."  
  
"And occasionally stupid as hell," Buffy added. "Like us."  
  
"Way too much like us." Angel sighed.  
  
"We were talking at my home, before I came here, about Connor and what he did," Buffy said hesitantly. She felt him stiffen under her cheek.  
  
"And did we come to some grand conclusion?" he asked, the sneer in his voice filling the room.  
  
"Connor killed Lilah," Buffy replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"And what? I should turn him over to the authorities?" Angel snarled, pulling away from her. Buffy nearly fell over as he jumped to his feet to pace. "I will when you give over Willow for the killings she committed."  
  
Buffy regained hers composure. "Willow said that herself. Giles said very few of us were guiltless. Barring Anya, Spike and you who've killed thousands, Faith herself is a murderess and she at least did some jail time. Giles was responsible for the death of his friend when they were young. Willow killed two people. I would have killed Faith to save you. Xander accidentally killed those people when he summoned Sweet and for some reason, Gunn and Fred kept exchanging guilty looks."  
  
Buffy's eyes searched Angel's face for answers as to why his friends would look guilty. He only looked shocked so she gave up looking for answers and continued. "You can just about see the guilt in Lindsey's eyes but he said nothing, which no duh, him being a lawyer and all. His brother isn't speaking to him right now so I'm thinking if Lindsey didn't do the killing, he ordered it. His advice was just what you said, the evidence is gone. And it is by the way. I went and looked. Nothing but a big hole and a few inches of ash. There's no body, nothing to say Lilah's even dead. Lindsey said to keep our mouths shut and live with it." Buffy got up and caught up to the pacing vampire. "We're willing to do that. Only.."  
  
Angel stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Can Connor live with it?" Buffy hoped Angel could see her concern. "He seemed so.I don't know."  
  
"Dru-like? He's a little better. He was talking to me some. He's sleeping now." Angel glanced back towards the room. His face found a new depth of grim. "But I think he can live with it better than I'm comfortable with."  
  
"Then are we doing the right thing, letting him get away with it?" Buffy asked. "I don't want to see him jailed, Angel, or hurt but if he's a danger.."  
  
"He isn't," Angel said, sharply.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms. "So the little drama in the Suvie with the crazed look?"  
  
"He had to kill his child, Buffy. Twice in two years, he had to make that sacrifice. There's no way you can understand that no matter how much you've lost," Angel said, his voice barely more than a haunted whisper. "And I wouldn't want you to understand. I never want you to know that type of pain."  
  
Buffy reached up and caressed his cheek, a tender expression on her face. "How can he be all right with that?" "He's not. That's what did him in today. Lilah was trying to murder him when he turned the pointy end back on her. He's not going to feel remorse for that. I don't blame him. She tortured him, raped him, and forced him into fight rings and probably dozens of things we don't even know about. She deserved what she got. I didn't want it to be at his hands but so be it." Angel sighed. "But it's going to leave a hole in him just the same. He's always going to wonder about that baby, and about Faith's, and there's nothing I can do to help him."  
  
Buffy threw her arms around him. "If I can do anything to help him, just tell me."  
  
Angel embraced her so hard he lifted her off her feet. "Thank you. I don't know what to do for him. Wes and Giles suggested a Watcher psychiatrist. That might be a good idea."  
  
"You're not going to stay here," she said, letting him go, her eyes sad.  
  
Angel caressed her hair. "In some ways, the hellmouth might not be a bad thing for him, plenty of monsters to fight. But for now, I'm taking him home to Los Angeles. Maybe we'll travel like I said we would. I need time alone to get to know my son. We barely know each other and I think if he's to heal, he's going to need that."  
  
"I understand, believe me I do. If I thought I could trust Sunnydale to Faith, once she's well, I'd go somewhere with Dawn. She always gets shoved to the back of the line and now she's graduating and leaving me behind. She's going so far away to school. Part of me is glad. She'll be safer there but I'm going to miss her so much." Buffy's lip and chin trembled.  
  
Angel cupped it, kissing her gently. "I know. If you need someone to talk to, you can always find me."  
  
She smiled. "I know. I've always known that."  
  
"You look exhausted." He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Get some rest, Buffy."  
  
She wiggled out of his grasp, smiling. "I was going to tell you that."  
  
Angel nodded. "Now that I know Faith will be all right, I'll try to get some sleep. I just want to check on Connor one more time."  
  
Buffy went with him into the room. Connor was curled up, almost cat-like asleep on the bed. "He looks peaceful," she said.  
  
"As peaceful as he'll ever be." Angel put his hand on her shoulder. "If Wes is crashed at your place, why don't you take his bed. I'm just going to sit up with Connor a little longer."  
  
Buffy didn't argue. She just shot him a tired but knowing look. She wasn't surprised when he slumped in the shadows of Connor's room. As she dragged into Wes' room, she knew Angel would sleep right where he was and be all the more content for it. 


	17. Picking up the Pieces

Author's Note - Thank you to everyone who hung in there during the year it took me to write this. All your wonderful feedback was a huge help in getting this finally done. So without further ado, the final chapter.  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Faith sat back on a bench and just breathed deep. There were so many flowers she couldn't pick through their scents. She felt a little weird being alone, especially since most of the places she had been in the last few days were populated with groups of people; couples, families, making her feel like an outsider. She didn't know why she had to strike out on her own.  
  
Angel had wanted to comfort her. They all had. Maybe that was why she freaked out. Faith didn't know how to handle the outpouring of sympathy. She wasn't used to so much emotion. Besides, Angel had enough to worry about. She didn't want to add to it. When she got out of the hospital the day after the dragon attack, Connor had been nearly comatose. Angel needed to concentrate on helping his son so she decided to take herself away, to heal in private.  
  
So she found her way back to Boston. She didn't expect it to feel like a homecoming and, for the most part, it hadn't. She had never really had a home here, not until Mrs. Braedenham at any rate. Her elderly Watcher had become like a mother to her very quickly and it was her face Faith caught glimpses of as she made her way through Boston, visiting every historical site she could find. Mrs. Braedenham had always wanted Faith to appreciate her Bostonian heritage so now she was, as much as she could with how occupied her mind was with other things.  
  
Faith had never anticipated losing the baby would hurt so much emotionally. She hadn't wanted it. She never planned on keeping it but she couldn't help wondering if she had lost a chance to do real good in the world, pay back some of what she had taken. Or maybe the cycle of abuse would have just continued itself.  
  
Deep down, Faith knew she didn't have a mother's heart but she did have a Slayer's. She hadn't been in Boston long but she was feeling better, slowly, a little each day. She understood healing would take time, that years from now she'd think back on it and hurt. Still, she felt ready to indulge her Slayer's heart again.  
  
Faith stretched on the bench, square in the middle of the last place on her must-see list in Boston, the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum. She had skipped out on a field trip to the place once before she had quit school all together but now she appreciated it. The opulent courtyard garden surrounded her as she looked at the stark white of the building with its odd rectangular windows, conjoined three circles atop each. Faith had to admit it was more of a Giles or Angel kind of place, a place Mrs. Braedenham would have loved, but now she saw the beauty of it. She might even come back tomorrow and look around some more.  
  
She wished Angel could see the museum. Maybe he had at some point. She would have to tell him, when she went home to L.A., about all the art. She had even found she had favorites; her, the girl who couldn't have given a shit about art if you had asked her before today. She couldn't decide what she liked better, the sarcophagus covered with satyrs and maenads, whatever the heck they were, the John Singer Sargent's painting of Yoho Falls, or the medieval stained glass, in spite of the religious aspect. Faith pulled out her phone and called Angel. "Hey, me again...I'm doing fine. I'll be home in two days. Thanks for lending me the money to do this...no, it's not a gift. I'll pay you back," she huffed, knowing she wouldn't. Angel would pout and fuss until she accepted his gift which she was, in truth, very grateful for. "How is Connor doing? He got Dawn what? You'd better watch that boy, Angel, or he'll turn into a dog." Faith laughed. "He'll be like his old man...hey, you're not so bad...yes, I would know, now wouldn't I? I'm sorry I'm gonna miss graduation. Tell Dawn good luck for me...yeah, Angel, I really am doing okay. I'm starting to feel right again. I miss you...yeah, I know how you feel. I'll see you soon."  
  
Faith hung up and pocketed the phone, smiling. She did feel pretty all right. Since it was still early, she headed back into the museum to look at more of the collections. She hoped Mrs. Braedenham would be proud.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
"I think I'm going to puke," Dawn said, her face dead white and her hands shaking. "I can't walk across the stage in front of everyone. What if I trip and my gown ends up over my head?"  
  
"You'll be fine," Willow said, giving her cheek a peck. "I wish your Mom and Tara were here to see it."  
  
"I know." Dawn's face screwed up as she tried not to cry. "At least Dad sent me a gift to make up for not being able to get away from work and fly in from Greece."  
  
"A gift?" Anya's eyebrows lifted. "He bought you a TV, stereo and a computer for your dorm room. You won't have space for it all."  
  
"I can't believe our little girl is all grown up," Xander said, propelling himself off the row of lockers he had been leaning on. His dark eyes were wet. He threw his arms around Dawn, hugging her, knocking her red mortarboard askew.  
  
"I'm going to miss everyone so much," Dawn mumbled into his shoulder. "I can't do this."  
  
"Yes, you can," Giles said from where he was standing, with a comforting arm around Buffy who was whiter, if possible, than her sister. "And your graduation will be a damn sight better than the last one we all attended."  
  
Dawn smiled frailly. "Thanks, Giles." She untangled herself from Xander and flung herself into Giles arms. She kissed him. "I don't know what I would have done without you here. You've been my father so much more than Dad ever was."  
  
Giles patted her back then made a big production of cleaning his glasses, trying to hide the fact his eyes were red and he was barely able to dam the tears. "Thank you, dear."  
  
Dawn turned to Buffy and burst into tears. Buffy did likewise as they collapsed against each other. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this," Buffy sniffled. "I said I wouldn't cry."  
  
"So did I," Dawn wailed. "You're going to be so glad to get rid of me."  
  
"You bet." Buffy smiled weakly. "And if you don't behave in college, I'll fly out and kick your butt." She wiped carefully at her eyes, hoping not to smudge her make up.  
  
"Oh good, you're still here. I was afraid we'd miss it," a British voice sounded up the hall. "It's pissed with rain out there."  
  
Dawn waved seeing Wesley and Connor approaching. Wesley was shaking out his umbrella and Connor looked acutely uncomfortable in the gray suit Buffy had no doubt Wesley and Angel had picked out and dressed him in. At least he looked far more sane than the last time she saw him. The Council psychiatrist was obviously doing him some good. "I'm so glad you could make it. Where's Faith, Gunn and Fred?"  
  
"Gunn and Fred send their regrets. Fred was feeling rather unwell and they decided a few hours in the car was a bad idea for a sick, pregnant woman," Wesley replied. "And Faith is still needing some time to herself after.you know."  
  
"They sent your gift with us," Connor added, eyeing up Dawn's cap and gown.  
  
Dawn pushed the mortarboard straight. "I know, I look stupid."  
  
He nodded, yanking the electric blue piece of cloth meticulously knotted around his neck. "Yeah but no stupider than this tie."  
  
"You have to wear one with a suit," Wes said, with the resignation of someone who had said it a hundred times and would have to say it a hundred times more.  
  
"All part of the ceremony," Giles assured them both.  
  
"Speaking of which, I should show you to your seats and go get in line," Dawn said, heading for the gym. "Dumb rain. This was supposed to be outside."  
  
"Better this way, no sun in your eyes, no bugs in your hair," Anya said, pragmatically.  
  
"I guess." Dawn led them to their row. "Here you go."  
  
"Dawn, look. An added bonus of having graduation in doors." Buffy pointed to the back of the gym in the last rows near the bleachers, safely away from the windows just in case the sun made a reappearance. Angel and Spike sat side by side.  
  
"Ooo, good." Dawn raced back to hug them both then disappeared out the doors to join her class. Buffy had to add air conditioning to the bonus of being inside for the ceremony. She started crying again the moment the high school band started Elgar's Pomp and Circumstances. By the time Dawn pulled abreast of them in her solemn march to the stage with her class, only Giles, Wes and Connor had dry eyes but Giles was losing the battle. Dawn's eyes flicked towards her family just briefly, her pasted-on smile wavering. Buffy didn't blame her. If Dawn looked directly at them, she'd be a puddle.  
  
Throughout the ceremony, Xander and Connor kept fidgeting with their ties until Anya told them to be thankful they didn't have to wear panty hose. Connor was visibly torn between curiosity about something he had never seen before and boredom since even Buffy had to admit, the speeches were dragging on forever. Connor, ensconced between Giles and Wes asked quiet questions about things he didn't understand while Anya seemed to be willing the ceremony to go faster with promises of small sacrifices. Only Willow seemed unfazed by the drone of the valedictorian. She probably was wishing she had had time to make her speech at their own graduation. Buffy glanced back at Angel and Spike several times during the proceedings. She interpreted the body language as Angel laughing at Spike who was rubbing his eyes. He had to be the weepiest vampire this side of an Anne Rice novel.  
  
At least they made it to Dawn's name without the appearance of giant snake demons, gaping holes in the Hellmouth or a hint of apocalypse. Buffy couldn't swallow past the lump in her throat as Dawn strode over to Principal Wood and took her diploma. She waved it over her head proudly as she proceeded off.  
  
When the caps sailed in the air and the band started wheezing their way through the processional, Connor and Anya asked in chorus, "Is it over?"  
  
"Other than taking forever to say goodbye to all her friends, yes," Xander said.  
  
"Then to the best dinner ever," Willow said, proudly. "We got it all from a caterer and all we have to do is pop it in the oven."  
  
"And there'll be cake," Buffy added as she got up and started for the door, trying to spot Dawn in the seething mass of red and yellow.  
  
"Cake's good," Connor said, an eager look in his cerulean eyes.  
  
"I know he doesn't look it, Buffy but he's an eating machine," Wes said grinning.  
  
"Everyone says I don't eat enough," Connor moaned, giving an expert teen- aged eye roll.  
  
"Only those who don't know you well," Wes countered.  
  
"There she is," Xander said, pulling Buffy and Anya along in his wake. The rest of the group followed more sedately.  
  
Dawn sprung out of her gaggle of friends, crushing herself to Buffy. "I did it!" Buffy hugged her tight. "Was there any doubt?"  
  
"Hellmouth, always doubt." Dawn grinned and Buffy flicked her tassel.  
  
"Take your time, mix with your friends and just tell us when you're ready to go home," Giles said.  
  
Dawn bobbed her head, looking out the window. "Sun's coming out from behind the clouds. Guess Angel and Spike are already on their way home via the.long way."  
  
"They'll be there," Buffy said.  
  
It took Dawn over an hour before she could tear herself away from her friends. Everyone but Buffy and Giles had gone on ahead to get the graduation feast started. Both Dawn and Buffy had managed not to break down into tears during the chicken Kiev and the asparagus-artichoke salad.  
  
They all retired to the living room where the gifts had been set. Willow bustled about handing out glasses while Xander and Giles fought open some bottles of asti spumanti, 'because the occasion warranted it.' Buffy stood in front of the fireplace, trying to think of an appropriate speech.  
  
"I wanted to have something witty to say," she said, her eyes going instantly wet. "I even looked stuff up on the net but nothing seemed right. I guess all I really need to say is, Dawn, we all love you. We're very proud of you and we know you'll do well no matter what. And whenever you want to come home, for whatever reason, we'll be here for you." Burry raised the glass Willow had stuffed into her hand. "Cheers."  
  
"Cheers," her friends chorused back.  
  
As the glass clinked, Dawn got up and gave everyone a hug then sat back down in front of her gifts. "I'm going to do the easiest ones first, Gunn and Fred's and Faith's since they aren't here and I won't start crying the moment I look at the gift."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Spike said.  
  
Dawn unwrapped a mini-tape recorder. "Ooo, this will come in handy. I'll have to tell Fred and Gunn thanks."  
  
"Just make sure it's not going to class while you're still in bed," Willow said, grinning.  
  
Dawn laughed and picked up a large package. She took out a slinky dress that had a note pinned to it reading, "For those Frat parties." Dawn laughed harder. "That Faith."  
  
"That stays here," Buffy said, giving Dawn her best 'mom' expression.  
  
"Not on your life." Dawn selected a small box next. "Connor, you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"Dad said it's what you're supposed to do," Connor said, looking up at Angel. "When I was here last time, you tried hard to be nice to me. I wanted to say thank you."  
  
"He picked it out himself," Angel said, proudly.  
  
"Cordelia and Fred gave me ideas," Connor said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. He had lost the tie and suit jacket somewhere.  
  
Dawn ripped the paper off and opened the jewelry box. She lifted out a silver necklace with a flat, oval medallion carved with lines. "It's beautiful."  
  
"It's Irish writing, Ogham," Connor said, pointing to the lines on it. "That's your name."  
  
"I love it." Dawn popped up and gave Connor a quick kiss. "Thank you."  
  
Connor grinned wide.  
  
"I think he sees why you give a girl gifts," Spike said, wryly.  
  
"He's a bright boy," Angel replied with a goofy grin.  
  
Dawn picked up the largest of the gifts and unwrapped a hand made quilt. "Oh, Wes, it's so pretty."  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. It's something nice to cuddle up under and it'll dress up the dorm room," he said with a sheepish look. "I got the idea from Fred and Cordy, too."  
  
"Well, I love it," Dawn said, reaching for an envelope. She took out a piece of paper from the card within, giving it a curious look.  
  
"You've been talking about seeing Seattle and the Space Needle for forever," Willow said, bouncing in her seat.  
  
"So Will, Ahn and I went in and got you a plane ticket and hotel reservations. You leave next weekend," Xander added, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"It was very expensive," Anya put in.  
  
"Oh my god!" Dawn squealed, jumping up to hug and kiss them all.  
  
"I knew she'd love that," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll be right back," Spike said, heading for the door. "Don't wait on me, Li'l Bit."  
  
"Okay. It's a perfect vacation," Dawn assured them all, taking up the last gift. Inside was a painting and a jewelry box that held an amber necklace and earrings. "Oh.oh!" Dawn breathed.  
  
"That was mom's favorite picture and her favorite jewelry." Buffy stopped, her voice tight. Tears percolated in her eyes. "I know she'd want you to have them."  
  
Dawn couldn't speak. She just held her sister so tight they could barely breathe. "Thank you," she said when she found her voice again.  
  
"There's one more gift for you," Angel said.  
  
Dawn looked at the table, seeing nothing.  
  
"It was another joint effort," Giles said. "And if you would have told me a Watcher could go shopping with two vampires, I would have called you a liar."  
  
"I can't wait to see it," Dawn said.  
  
"Spike went to get it." Angel headed for the front door. "Come on."  
  
Dawn went out and saw Spike leaning on a vintage Volkswagen Beetle under the light of a street lamp. She covered her mouth, doing a little dance. She raced to the red vehicle and ran her hand over the black dots that covered it.  
  
"Oh my god, you bought her a car," Buffy said, her eyes far too big for her face.  
  
"She needed something to get to school in," Giles said.  
  
"It looks like a lady bug." Willow laughed.  
  
"I love it!" Dawn cried, tossing her arms around Giles then Spike and Angel in turn.  
  
"Good. We were worried about the paint job. But well." Giles trailed off, fussing with his glasses. "We thought.um." Angel shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking just as embarrassed.  
  
"We thought the bloody thing was cute but you can't ever repeat that," Spike growled good-naturedly.  
  
"It's so adorable" Dawn said, getting behind the wheel.  
  
Angel floated over to Buffy while everyone cooed over the car. "Big day."  
  
She snorted, wiping at her eyes. "I can't believe she's leaving me. She's really going to be gone in just a few weeks." Buffy tried to smile. "There's going to be no putting up with her now that she has a car." "I know the feeling. Connor's been making noises about learning to drive. Not in my GTX, he's not." Angel shoved his hands in his pockets. "Gunn and Wes have taken to hiding their keys."  
  
Buffy giggled then sobered slightly. "How's Connor doing?"  
  
"Better, a lot better. So far no repercussions from Wolfram and Hart not for us, not for Lindsey. He and his brother went back to Oklahoma. He's reconnecting with his family so that's good. I think he's finally turned a corner." Angel sounded satisfied about that. "Faith's in Boston. She wanted to get her head together but she'll be coming back to L.A. this week to help out."  
  
"Not feeling five by five?" Buffy asked, with a sad, soft smile.  
  
Angel shook his head. "Losing the baby, even if she really didn't want to be pregnant, affected her more than she was expecting. She wanted some alone time and while I was little afraid of what she might do on her own, given her mental state, it seems to be helping. The time I've been spending with Connor seems to be working out for us. He's not entirely comfortable with me but it's getting better."  
  
"I'm glad, Angel." Buffy reached out and tugged on his sleeve. He took his hand out of his pocket and let her take it. "I'd like to get to know him better, myself."  
  
Angel smiled. "I'd like that. Someday I'll bring him here for a while but not just yet. I'm leaving, Buffy."  
  
Buffy swallowed hard. She had been so used to him just being a few hours away if she needed him. What would she do if he were gone? Her legs shook in spite of herself. "For how long? Where?" Her voice was stretched thin as she tried to put on a brave face.  
  
"Not sure how long, a month, maybe a little longer. I wanted to go now before Fred's pregnancy slows her down too much. I don't want her alone with just Gunn and Wes later on. What if something looking for me finds her?" A distressed look flashed across his broad face. "Hopefully Faith will stay around to help keep her safe."  
  
"So you are coming back," Buffy said, not caring how relieved she sounded. Her fingers convulsed on his hand.  
  
He stroked her cheek with his free hand. "I'll be back. Connor and I are going to Ireland. It's time. Wes is flying with Connor to England since Connor's never been in a plane before and he's spooked about the idea of flying. I'm going in a coffin.as a dead relative. Not the best way to travel but it'll get me there fast."  
  
"Ewwww." Buffy wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I know. Connor and I will stay in Ireland for a month or so and Wes has convinced the Council to fly me back under the guise of medical experimentation." Angel shrugged.  
  
Buffy squeezed his hand then let go. "Do you trust them?"  
  
"I don't like the idea of trusting them, especially not with the chaos the Watchers' Council is in. The Council's been around a long time Buffy and it wasn't always like it was under Travers. They used to be more trustworthy and maybe with Giles there helping to rebuild it will be again. I have no real choice. I can't be gone forever, not as long as a boat would take. And so far, the Council has helped with Connor and I appreciate that. They might even help me find tutors for him. He's never been in school a day in his life so I have to do something with him or he'll be working in a convenience store until he dies or goes mad, whichever comes first."  
  
"I know the feeling." Buffy shuddered. "Enjoy yourself over there, Angel."  
  
"I will." He kissed the top of her head. "I wish you could come with me. Hell, I wouldn't even complain if you went to England with Spike. You need to have some joy in life, too, Buffy."  
  
"Thanks. And I do, when I see things like this." Buffy pointed to her sister and friends clustered around the car. "It makes what I do worth it."  
  
Angel nodded. "I understand completely."  
  
Buffy took his hand again, pulling him toward the car. Angel went with her without complaint, happy to get to share in the little joys with her.  
  
Challenge Requirements (as best as I remember them. The site they came from is temporarily down and I lost my copy in a hard drive crash) - Buffy has to kick butt - Buffy/Angel crossover - reference to rugged Wes - Wes bare chested -Spike getting drunk and crying - Wes being curious about why Spike could hit Buffy and being told to leave it alone. - Buffy getting rid of Dawn 


End file.
